Daily Life with a Goddess
by The Green Spirit
Summary: It was over; Luka had won and Ilias was about to die. When fate intervenes Ilias is sent to where she might finally find something resembling peace. Placed into a new world it is her choice in how she proceeds. Redemption was beyond her to be sure, but could she really make a change for the good in a new world of humans and monsters? Did she want to? Rated M for sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A Mistake was made**

* * *

"No go, True Hero Luka. You have people waiting for you…" said the former Goddess Ilias with the faintest of smiles as gently sent the soul of the same one who had ruined all her plans back to the world of the living after preventing him from being overcome by the holy energy that was eating away at his existence.

Like a sunset shadow fading into the night the purple haired young hero who had started out as nothing more than a mere pawn to her when he left his village starry eyed and full of dreams slowly vanished from what was left of her crumbling realm.

He was no longer the Fake Hero Luka who dutifully served the one true Goddess Ilias, he was now the Great Hero Luka! Who had saved the world from evil schemes of the insane and genocidal Goddess Ilias!

Luka would return to his world to be greeted as a hero, friend, and even lover if he could survive the insane marriage trials put forth by a certain 9-tailed kitsikune while Ilias would be left to meet the end of her existence.

She was, or rather had been, the goddess of mankind and the only who had ordered humans to fight and hate the monsters they shared the world with up until she decided they weren't worth the trouble anymore and attempted to wipe out both in a mass genocide. Illias had done terrible, unforgivable things without a second's worth of regret or compassion in the name of her schemes. A city where monsters had lived in peace with humans had been slaughtered down the last baby by her orders, countless lies spread to reinforce her worldview and addiction to worship, humans declared "Heroes" so that they could be given a powerless sword and sent on a suicide mission to kill the monster lord. Even if she hadn't killed many by her own hand countless humans and monster had died for her ambition and refusal to change her ways.

All of it, all of the killing and the hate, all the years of humans suffering under the weight of her ideals; all of it could have been avoided if she just had shown one single speck of compromise or compassion during her rule.

' _So then'_ thought Ilias as she watched the last of her holy realm filled with golden light and soft white clouds begin to fail and fade _'This is how it ends huh? I believed myself immortal and beyond death for so long I never thought about my own death but here we are._

 _It's lonely._

 _Very lonely._

… _.Loney_

 _Why did I have to send Luka away? I don't want to die alone. I'll accept I had this coming but please! I don't want to die alone!'_ '

As a slight panic set in Ilias briefly realized that it always came back to **that** for the golden haired Goddess, the one overriding fear that had driven her for well over a million years, the fear of being alone. Truth be told Ilias was and always would be someone with a utterly psychotic fear of being alone; who was willing to become a God to the mortals of the world and fill their head with lies and half-truths all to make sure she was never alone again. While this fear did not excuse her actions even her most hated enmies would have to admit a million years of isolation would drive anyone mad.

' _But what did that get me? I try again and again to get the mortals of this world to keep from leaving me and even go so far as to try and wipe them all out and replace them with a new species not even CAPABLE of abandoning me! Yet...here I am._

 _Alone..._

 _About to die..._

 _And hated by and entire world of people who used to adore me._

 _Back in the fucking void and waiting to leave this world as I entered it...alone._

 _What was the point of it all? I killed so many, spread so many lies, manipulates both friend and foe alike and for what!?_

 _Now I die; and not a single soul in the world below will miss me. Ha! Miss me? They'll be celebrating!_

 _What the hell was the point of it all?! What did I achieve with my billion year life!?_

Ilias let out a soft sigh as the first part of her body began to waver and vanish into nothingness.

"No. If I die here I don't want to die angry. They all earned their peaceful world while I tried to destroy it all for my own petty desires" Calmly admitted Ilias; not even watching her feet dissolve into pure holy energy below her, slowly signaling her doom "It's too late for me to completely make up for what I did but at the very least I can be happy for them"

"In these last few seconds I can at least try and act like a real Goddess and be happy for the peaceful and free world my former subjects now have. Yes; I can be happy for them and wish them well! That is what a true Goddess would do" spoke Ilias sounding as though she was bargaining with herself, or more likely, her conscience as her body up to her waist faded into nothing

Ilias never acted like this. It was too out of character but with her death fast approaching she was willing to try anything to make it more bearable.

' _I want to die happy. I don't want to die scared and angry! I want to try and make up for what I did even if it's only a little'_

Ilias braced herself against her imminent death by forming her hands into the same prayer pose many had used to worship her for eons. By this point her unraveling had reached her lower chest meaning she did not have much time left but still she wanted to do one last thing.

"Please everyone, I'm sorry. I made a mistake and that can't be taken back but please, for your sake and my own, fix the world I nearly broke and make it into a place of peace and happiness!"

As her undoing reached her heart she gave a quick "Amen!" and held her pose; not daring to look down at what she knew was coming. Already her home of light and clouds had faded into nothing but an abyss of pure black with only a single spot of light illuminating what was left of her body

' _That works right?_

 _I tried to be good in my last moments so I can rest in peace now?_

 _Right?_

 _RIGHT?!_

 _I was good so I can...I can...I just...I'm...I...I'm scared!'_

Ilias' brave face and calm demeanor was slowly starting to crack as the inevitable march of her death continued on claiming her elbows and upper chest. Tears began to well up within her eyes and she began to let out a few pathetic whimpers of fear as her face contorted into a painful expression. She wanted to die with some dignity instead of bawling on the ground like a child who had been spooked by a thunderstorm but as her life came to its end she couldn't stop the fear from trying to break her down!

Despite her best attempts to force her lips into a faux peaceful smile her fear caused it to turn into an awkward grimace while tears continued to flow down her cheeks freely from her large blue eyes.

' _How many times have I watched others die over the millennium? All those people who prayed to me to watch over their souls and guide them to the next life, all those millions who looked up to me to guide them through death over the years and yet here I am terrified of my own! Me, dammit!'_

Ilias thought back briefly to all those funerals she had glanced over with nary a second thought through the years. All those grieving families, the elderly couples who lost their partner and were well aware they were soon to join them, friends fallen in battle, children who lost parents to sickness or even monsters. She had been the one they had all prayed to and yet she had not cared, often she would mock them if the death was funny enough! But now; now she understood all those tears at the end of her own road.

"I was (sob) I was horrible. I'm sorry (sob) I'm so sorry" said Ilias barely able to form words through her tears as her neck became consumed by the darkness along with the rest of her arms

With nothing left but her head Ilias prepared for the final plunge by closing her eyes and holding her breath. As her world turned to nothingness and her existence faded the last thing she heard was the faint sound of clapping coming from behind her followed by the following words

" **Now this...This shall be fun"**

* * *

 _In Another Time and Place_

"W-Wha?" muttered a confused and weak Ilias as she slowly woke up after her "Death" faintly aware she was laying face first on something hard yet smooth to the touch.

' _I died and yet I feel?'_ thought Ilas finding these new sensations confusing for someone who by all counts should have had no physical body.

"Where am I?" she asked as opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light coming from beneath her causing her to recoil slightly.

' _Pain? This isn't right. The dead feel nothing let alone pain!'_

When she could look without pain she clearly saw she appeared to be on some sort of circular glass platform emitting a gentle white light making it stand out against the endless dark void it seemed to be floating in. The platform had an intricate design of some type forged into the glass giving the impression it was something holy or important although despite Ilias begin a (former) Goddess and the (former) leader of all angels she could not recognize any of the glyphs or runes beneath her.

Stranger was the fact that although she could sense the aura of the bizarre place it was completely alien to her; great power was here to be sure but it was unlike anything she had ever felt in her nearly billion year long life.

Ilias staggered to her feet feeling weak and sore but certainly still alive. Her gaze shifted back and forth around the platform looking for some clue to where she was but nothing stood out to her, she was on a mysterious white platform surrounded by infinite darkness that held some power as of yet unknown to her.

Suddenly as terrifying thought crossed her mind.

"Is this my punishment? I don't die, I just get trapped in this strange place all alone?" wondered Ilias aloud.

" **Reminds you of the bad old days huh Ilias?"** came a voice from behind her.

Ilias let out a sharp gasp at the sudden outburst which surprised her to the point she tripped backwards while trying to turn around and back away at the same time too quickly.

Ignoring the unflattering fall onto her butt; Ilias looked up to see the one standing above her wore nothing but a giant black hooded robe that somehow concealed even their face.

"Who are you?" demanded Ilias getting back onto her feet

" **All those millenium all alone in the darkness-"**

The stranger was ignoring her, straining Ilias' already frayed nerves past the breaking point

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed Ilias in frustration with her more natural self breaking through

All of the events of today were taking their toll on her and in all honesty the brief outburst of anger actually felt quite refreshing for a second after all of the fear and sorrow.

" **-No one to talk to, nothing to distract you, not even anyone to hate. Countless eons of nothing but darkness all the while knowing your other half was out there; always just out of reach-"**

"S-Shut up" said Ilias not liking where this conversation (if you could call it that) was going.

" **-There was someone else out there! Someone besides the speck of light that was your consciousness floating in void! But they were the one thing** **you** **couldn't talk to!"**

He sounded happy as he recounted all the countless millennium of hell Ilias had endured before she finally created new life and effectively started human history.

" **At long last; out of sheer frustration; you created life! You broke tiny fragments off of yourself and created two daughters, the Seraphs Micaela and Lucifina. Later you created the (slightly more insane) Eden followed by countless other (increasingly badly designed) angels."**

"Will you shut up?!" hissed Ilias who was quickly getting sick of this painful history lesson

" **Not satisfied with that you found a world to set down upon and create yet more life. You feared being alone again so greatly you wanted to make a race that would never leave you, that were far weaker than you or your angels so they would have no choice but to idolize you for all eternity."**

"Yes I know my own fucking history you jackass! I don't need to be reminded!"

" **Fine, the abridged version then. Your dark counterpart was better at her job and made monsters to populate the world as well. The idea of anything existing on YOUR world and distracting YOUR worshipers was enough to get you to wage war on your darker half and her monsters with your angels and humans. You were willing to kill everything in order to win so you sister tried to reach a peaceful agreement which you fucked her over on allowing you to win but placing a spell in place that ensured her monsters would live through your wrath. After an absurdly complex plan you tried to wipe out humanity and your monster enemies in mass genocide but failed thanks to the usual "chosen one" and "warrior princess" trope showing up. You take a ultimate attack to the chest while in final boss mode and end up dying while the hero goes off to have hours and hours of sex with the monster lord. I miss anything?"**

"That you're an asshole?"

" **Charming, anyway I'm here to help you out...or at least give you the chance to make a dent in your debt"**

"My debt? Who the fuck are you!?"

What the hell was this stranger getting on about? Illias had no debts!

" **You can call me a god of salvage. I take the discarded, the broken, the worthless refuse of worlds and try to place them where they might do some good. The right person in the wrong place at the right time can make a world of difference! I despise waste, something is only useless if it is in a place where it is not needed, when placed where it is needed it has value"**

"A god besides me? You lie!"

" **Never mind that, for now I will explain was is about to occur. You know as well as I that there is no redeeming what you did; all that can be done is to try and offset the damage-"**

The stranger tossed Illias a small silver flask with the etching "Holy Spirits" on the side.

" **-I offer you a chance at everything you dreamed of, a new word, a fresh start, a chance to not get fucked over by fate. Everything that happens from here on out is up to you"**

"What the fuck does that mea? _*Click*_ What? Oh you motherfuckeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Ilias was cut off as the floor seemed to give way leaving her plummeting towards the world below her…

* * *

 _Earth, Japan_

"What the hell is this damn place and what is with all these damn _Ugk!_ metal plates on these fucking grey pieces of shit!? _Ow!_ Where is everyone?"

With a hand to her ribs Ilias continued to trudge through the maze of giant stone and metal buildings she had crashed down in. Her wings were useless thanks to the water they absorbed through the biblical (and she would know) rainstorm that continued to dump buckets of freezing cold water on the broken Goddess with each passing second. The architecture was foreign, the signs written in some unknown language, and each opening was covered by a metal brace to keep intruders out.

There wasn't a soul in sight and by this point Ilias wouldn't of been surprised if that jackass she had met dumped her in some post apocalyptic world devoid of life.

' _Salvage that asshole had the nerve to call me! I'll break his legs the next time I meet him!'_

Sadly her rage was not enough to sustain her and Ilias began to bow to exposure. With her eyelids getting heavy she laid down on the ground next to some strange metal bins and waited for her second death that day.

' _I hear horses?'_

The last thing that reached Ilias' ears before she fainted was the sound of heavy galloping and a gallant voice ringing throughout the area.

"Master! Join me quickly! A fellow extra-species person appears to be in mortal danger!"

* * *

Author Note: This is very much an experimental fanfic. If you want to see it continued please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm of Madness**

* * *

"Block! Block! Sidestep! Go for the head!"

"I know! Papi! Don't backseat game!"

It was quite the cozy little evening at the Kurusu house as monster girls/extra-species girls hunkered down and attempted to wait out the almost biblical storm raging outside. The news had been covering the beast since it had blown in from over the ocean and all day the girls had been watching reports about all the safety measures people were taking. Every shop was bolted up and anyone who wasn't totally required to be outside was told to stay indoors. Sadly the man of the house had drawn the short straw with his bosses and ended up having to be the one to storm proof the store. While he was out most of the girls were just doing as they pleased.

Miia was propped up on the couch with a game controller in her hand while Papi watched the Lamia play her Revengence game from a nearby beanbag chair.

Meero was set up at nearby table with Rachnera with a laptop; the two were monitoring the storm and watching all the news reports. The mermaid thought it was funny when another of her kind that was working at the station ended up swimming through a flooded part of town.

Suu was having less fun and was current gazing out the window at the torrential downpour like a cat hissing at a mouse. It was hard to blame her since, while slimes did require water to live, too much could actually harm her and make her melt away. To Suu it may as well of been raining knives outside instead of water.

Both Lala and Centorea were both out of the house despite the curfew in effect. Darling had still been at work when the storm had blown in and the Centaur volunteered to go lead him home least his run into trouble with city in this condition. Of course the others had offered to go in her place but sadly none of them would be much help in this storm, Rachnera was a spider so she didn't handle water well, Suu would die within seconds, the high winds and heavy rain made Papi a bad choice, Mero wouldn't be bothered by the water but she was wheelchair bound and she couldn't expect her darling to swim down any flooded streets with her, and thanks to how freezing cold the falling rain was Miia would never make it to **her** darling without being put to sleep and more than likely drowning because of it.

Only the strong and naturally very warm Centaur would actually be of any help in helping him get home safely so she was the one chosen for this task. Centorea had set off half an hour ago with a giant umbrella that had only kept from being blown clean out of her hands by the centaur's strength and weight. This left all the girls feeling a little jealous but unable to do anything until she got back.

"So who wants to bet she's using this chance to snuggle up with darling underneath that umbrella?" Rachnera suggested with a grin, knowing this bother at least one of them

Across the room the sound of a Lamina choking as she imagined just that could be heard proving her right. Miia said nothing though for fear of letting the mischievous spider know she had gotten under her skin.

"Ah! To use such an opportunity to make a move behind our backs while we stay clueless at home!" gushed Mero, being the tragedy fiend she was.

Only that girl could find being cheated on a great thing...

"Whatever!" spat the gaming Lamia "They'll be back soon then darling can make a meal for all of us!"

 _*Click*_

"Darling?!"When Miia paused her game and looked towards the doorway to the front entrance she was hoping to see the master of the house had returned with Centorea, but was greeted by the sight of a sopping wet Dullahan instead.

"Even the underworld is flooded out tonight…" Lala joked in monotone as she closed the scythe/umbrella she had somehow acquired

With nary another world the mysterious girl attempted to head to her room only to be stopped by a question from Mero "Why were you outside Lala? Nothing living or dead would be caught in this storm if they could avoid it!" the mermaid asked with concern for her friend

"A great regret has breached this realm, I can feel it. The dead are not dead and a story that was supposed to end has been continued. I merely wished to discover what has fallen into our world" For such an extraordinary declaration it seemed to lack the impact Lala hopped it would have had.

"Oh...that's...interesting...I think?" replied a puzzled Mero

"You didn't read the weather report this morning and just went for a walk didn't you?" accused the more doubtful Rachnera

Lala could be seen blushing slightly with embarrassment "Maybe…"

Despite the ability to travel between the realms of the dead and the living, the power to take off her own head, and even being able to sense death it was always hard to tell when the Dullahan was being serious or not due to her raging case of middle schooler syndrome.

"Just get cleaned up and dry off before the serial rapist over there gets thirsty" instructed Rachnera while gesturing to Suu whose head popped up like an excitable dog that head just heard someone say "walk"

"Suu is cereal rapist?" asked the slime innocently

"R-Right!" squeaked out Lala as she gave Suu a cautious look and bolted towards the bathroom and it's dry towels

After that things went back to normal for a while until the front door was slammed open hard enough to almost knock it off it's hinges.

" **Comrades! Trouble! I require aid!"**

Centorea's shout sent each girl scrambling as they feared the shared icon of their affection was hurt. Much to their surprise he was fine, albeit drenched, and it was the unconscious girl draped over the centaur's back that was the one in need of aid.

"What the?! What happened!?" questioned Miia as she inspected the golden haired angel in white robes

"We found her lying in the road, she's freezing and soaking wet!" explained Miia's darling

As usual he was totally selfless and wrapped his own jacket around the unknown extra-species girl for warmth. Centorea would have offed to warm him on the way back but the new girl needed all the warmth she could get from her body.

"A stranger fallen in a storm. This portends a dark past and much change coming to this world" announced Lala as she returned wearing a pair of purple teddy bear print pajamas with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, totally ruining the mysterious and dark air such a proclamation would normally have.

Ranhera rolled all of her eyes "You're blindly making things up aren't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"For the love of-Give me that!"

"My coco of the dark lords heated with the fire of thousand burning souls!" It was almost sad to see Lala start crying as the cup was ripped from her hands

The spider girl paid the whining dullahan no heed and gently tried to get the angel to drink a little of the warm liquid even though she was unconscious. Centorea could warm her outside but angel's core was just as important, as someone who hated cold water Rachnera felt sympathy for the unknown girl and genuinely cared for her.

If a certain _someone_ noticed her caring nature and commented on it while tied up in her room later that would have been great too…

"Oh dear! Who is this woman?" asked Mero with great concern

As the group moved her to a spare bedroom Centorea filled them in with what few details she could, stating that they had heard someone banging on the metal sliders in the market district on their way back. The two had found whoever this person was lying on the ground after being overcome by exposure. They had no clue who she was or what on earth she was doing out in this storm without any protective gear. Her robes and jewelry were beautiful and matched her wings to present her as a being of grace but did little to help while being showed by the chilled rain.

"I think she may have been attacked by someone" revealed Centorea "She's not dressed for this weather and seemed to be desperately looking for help when she collapsed. It's possible she might of just escaped from a captor or some other kind of danger!"

"Any ID or phone numbers to call on her?"

"Sadly no my companion, she appears to have nothing on her besides her clothes and this" Centorea tossed Mero the flask they had found on the ground next to this mysterious woman

The mermaid read the inscription on the side and attempted to get the flask open but found it would not budge "The Holy Spirits? Hmmm… _(*Shake*Shake*)_ Still full, whatever is in here she didn't drink. She lacks the smell of alcohol regardless so I don't believe this is a case of someone wandering around intoxicated" Mero gave the flask and the girl's jewelry another look and noticed something "These are real gold and silver!"

"What!?" shouted Miia in surprise. The Lamina inspected the items but lacked the experienced eye of the refined and noble mermaid "Are you sure Mero?"

"Oh yes! These are quite real. Obviously well made and very old too" Mero considered what that meant with a finger to her lips "We might be dealing with someone of considerable wealth, possibly even power as well. These seem like relics, royal relics"

"Someone of noble birth!?" gasped Centorea whose Centaur pride compelled her to serve those in positions of power

"I can't say for sure, but I can tell such a flask isn't the type of thing a normal drunk would have on them"

Mero continued to roll her chair alongside Centorea as the Centaur's walk seemed to get every so slightly more cautious after finding out she may have been carrying someone from a position of nobility. In short time they reached the spare bedroom and gently laid the angel underneath the sheets. Suu was used to help dry her off ( _without_ getting into a naughty places of course) and one of Miia's spare heaters was brought in by Rachnera and Lala to help her warm up faster.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to give miss Smith a call. Even if this girl wasn't attacked she's a lost extra-species person, that means it's her jurisdiction" announced the man of the house

All the girls agree with his idea and left the room to let their new visitor sleep. Whatever had happened to her had left the poor thing weak so rest and some heat was the best option for now. While he called Mr. Smith and tried to get her out here in the storm the rest of the girls went to the kitchen to try and make some food for their newest guest.

In the dark of the guest bedroom a pair of brilliant blue eyes snapped awake, they were focused to a pin-point and looked crazed.

" **HeHeHe! Stupid Bitches!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conviction**

* * *

"HeHeHe! HeHeHe! Hahahaha! The fools! All of them! Fools! HeHa! Everything is going according to the plan! Did I have a plan...? What a silly question! Of course I have a plan! Yes! Yes… Yes… I must!"

Few could imagine a more terrible sight than that of the deranged Ilias wandering the streets, her gown of white was plastered with mud and wind blown filth, her eyes reduced to pin points of blue that were locked in a thousand yard stare, her voice was an insane prattle of half thought schemes with each more insane than the last.

All that talk of forgiveness and regret? Gone! All that pathetic whimpering as she laid dying? Just another part of some great ruse she must have forgotten! She was back baby!

"It's perfect! Everything is perfect! A new world! One with humans and those _disgusting_ monsters!" Ilias' right eye twitched "But oh! They're going to help me! Hehe! Soon this world will have a new master to lead mankind to strike down those filthy beasts!"

Haha! That fool, the god of salvage as he called himself, would regret mocking her! He brought her to this world for some reason but all he would find is his death! She would rebuild! Make it just like her first world! Everything was so simple!

SO. FUCKING. **SIMPLE!**

"Just a bit of semen to regain my strength! Then I'll go back and murder that boy and blame it on those monsters of his! Oh ho! I'll show this new mankind the _proper_ way of thinking just like I did the old one! Haha! Yes! Just kill a few humans and blame it on these **vile creatures** and start my worship all over again! **"**

As Ilias continued to mutter her psychotic plans while slogging her way down the flooded streets she ignored the pain by entertaining herself with daydreams of the deaths she would give those girls who plucked her from where she fell.

"Ohhho! Drowning for the spider, they hate water! For the mermaid I'm thinking impalement. Maybe I can make a nice horse skin rug from the centaur? I'll break that Harpie's wings and throw her off a cliff!"

' _They helped save me…'_

"Aghhhhhhhh! What is this!?" screamed Ilias as she clutched her head with both hands

' _They cared for me…'_

"Get out! Get out of my head!"the goddess roared as strange thoughts and feelings invaded her head.

In her frantic desperation to halt the unwelcome thoughts she braced herself against the side of a nearby building and bashed her head against the wall made of unknown grey stone.

' _Could there...be...hope...me…'_

"Out! _*Bang*_ Out! _*Bang*_ Out!"

With one final bash she got the voice to stop at the cost of the blood now trailing down her face.

"Right...Should have taken the tiara off before doing that"with that she held up a bloodied hand that had been briefly touched to her head.

In spite of the splitting headache and blood gushing down her golden locks Ilias felt better as the voice had died down and she was now free to get back to planning her second ascension. She paid the matter no additional thought as that was hardly the only voice in her head she had ever heard.

Getting back to her schemes Ilias was beyond excited. This world may have been strange to her right now but the goddess was a fast learner and flawless actor, all while that Centaur was dragging her back to that den of filth monster perversion she had listened to the brute talk to her "master" about a great many things. Apparently monsters were still new to this world but already mankind was starting to go soft on the abominations, they embraced the fiends and sought to live in peace! **Peace** for her sakes! What kind of degenerates could reach this point so fast!?

It had only been like four years! It took millennia for humanity to stoop so low in her world!

But there was still hope! The Centaur had spoken of groups of humans opposed to the monsters and their presence as she voiced concerns that Ilias herself may have been ambushed by them.

" _Master do you think this may be the work of the men who have been in the news lately? Those "One Humanity" villains who have been stirring up discontent for limials?"_

" _Why kind of men (or women too I suppose) would do something like this to an innocent person? It makes me sick!"_

" _Oh Master! Your dedication to justice is so noble!"_

" _I just don't see the point in hating other races. In the end we all have to share this world now; what do we have to gain by hating each other? Why bother?"_

Ignoring the strange fact that she had appeared to run into a damn-near _clone_ of Luka, Ilias was overjoyed by the news. Some group were harassing monsters and even trading blows with them lately if what she had heard was correct. Ilias would have worshi-allies! She would have allies to help her!

Oh to be surrounded by adoring _allies_ again!

Just like the old days!

Ok, not those old days but at least the good ones! The days after she tricked the original monster lord into sealing herself where she could just spend all day lounging around with her loyal worshipers and angels.

Curious, why did thoughts of mindless praise and loyalty give her nausea all of sudden?

"Who cares?! Just need some power to get me going. First I find some poor bastard to drain dry of semen then I can get back to strangling that Lamia with her own red tail! Hehe! I can pretend she's Alice!"

Ilias may of had tenuous grasp of her own sanity after millions of years of isolation that left her prone to serious psychotic breaks and violence but what she wasn't was stupid. After being impaled by the Quadruple Giga and dropped from _fucking orbit_ she was in no shape to fight one monster let alone the pack of 5+ back at that house she had escaped from. It had been a chore alone to remove herself from that comfy bed and haul her sorry ass out that window while they went off to...to…

' _Care for me. They cared for me. Why hurt them? It can be different. Don't repeat this path. M-M-Moth….'_

"Dammit! J-Just force the damn thing out! You're a goddess for _my_ -sakes! You can handle some pitiful little voice!"

Inside her deluded mind came the blurry image of an angel; pure white feathers and a glowing halo stood in contrast with flowing brown hair at shoulder length. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue and held a kindness tempered by understanding. It was Lucifina, Ilias's second creation. For the briefest of moments Ilias felt stupid for forgetting the face of the second thing she ever made before just chalking it up to her desire to forget that traitor.

Lucifina had left with much drama after she found out how frail Ilias's sanity had become and went on to aid a great hero who tried to rebel against her before birthing the one who had finished the damn job the second time. Ilias herself had indirectly killed her after dropping the worst plaque she could conjure on the village she called home in human form.

' _M-mother…?'_ the voice inside her seemed to weakly ask, sounding like a little, lost child.

Ilias was left unamused and unsympathetic. This voice, whatever it was, _dared_ to argue against her superior will. It was just another obstacle to overcome and obliterated once she was restored. Odds are it was due to her extreme weakness and possible onsetting hypothermia as she continued to slosh around the half flooded city in little more than a paper thin dress and some jewelry. Some hallucinations were to be expected as she pushed her already compromised body far past it's limit. Once she was healed by a man's energy the Goddess was certain it would fade back into the mists of her mind, she couldn't let it's madness get to her.

"Oh give me a break! I have no time for this nonsense…! Huh? Was this water always this high?" she commented, now becoming a bit more aware of just how bad the flooding had become.

All around her the wind was howling and the rain was downpouring, the storm was getting worse by the minute and any reasoned person would have fled the streets long ago. By now Ilias was slogging through some back alleys after her head trauma had thrown off her sense of direction. She hadn't meant to go this way but when you had no clue where the hell anything was regardless, being lost in one place was the same as being lost in another. Besides, the growing white splotches in her vision were going make navigation a problem anyway.

"Interesting, I appear to slowly be going blind now. HeHe! Oh well! I'll sniff out a man if I have to! Nothing will stop me!" giggled the goddess as her sanity began to fade along with her eyesight.

"Um, excuse me? Is anyone back here?" came an uncertain voice from behind her

It was a MAN's voice!

By the time the poor (and freakishly tense) bicycle cop with black hair and wide eyes rounded the corner with his flashlight and yellow poncho the goddess had vanished upward, leaving only a faint ripple in the water. He remained certain he had heard someone back here but all he could see was a empty alleyway with a few cardboard boxes floating around in the flood water behind Libido Doujin.

"Anyone? There's a mandatory curfew until the storm passes! Hello…? Argh! I don't want to be out here! Why did I get storm duty! Curse that short straw!"

No one wanted to be on patrol during this mess of a storm but the chief explained that they needed people out to check for citizens in distress and looters. Already tonight they had two reports of a group of exceptionally large males donning hoodies while trying to break into adult book stores during the emergency. After the incident with the Orcs the owner of this store had been seriously on the police force's ass about protecting his stuff so the second one of his motion sensors picked up something he had been on the phone to report it.

"Of course he can monitor the security system from his warm and dry house while **I** have to go swimming out here! Only a mermaid would be out here now!" he said with a nervous laugh "Hehe! Mermaids… So cute but a guy like me would never have a chance with one of them!"

"How about an angel?" came a most _Yandere_ voice from behind him

"Huh?" _***Twack!***_ _*Thud*_

With all the skill of viscous hunter Ilias had used the last little bit of her strength to propel herself to a higher vantage point with her wings. Using her hands to press against both sides of the narrow alley she had held herself in a strike position until she saw her chance. With a thunderous fist she had crashed down on the clueless man and knocked him cold in one blow.

"By my name you're ugly!" was all she could say as she lifted his head out of the water and held him up

With a great shove she pushed him against the wall where he slumped to his knees.

"Bottoms up!"

 _*ZZZZZZZZZip!*_

"Uggghhhh! I don't remember these things being so...so… repulsive!" the Goddess squirmed with her personality seeming to stabilize "Beggars can't be choosers! Let's just give this poor bastard some work before he wakes up!" she hissed with her eyes returning to pinpricks.

Her arms and legs were already shaking, she didn't have the strength left to deal with a fight. Until she had energy back all she could do was hide in the shadows and work in secret.

"It's a shame almost, he _obviously_ doesn't deserve my divine techniques but this sorry bastard is all I can get! Thankfully if I do this right all he'll remember is tripping and falling. I CAN'T let the people of this world think I have _these_ type of low standards!"

* * *

Less than five minutes later a much less confident Ilias could be found just inside a local shrine's courtyard dry heaving against a stone wall. She had done the deed and fled after cleaning up all she could. It was only once she found this little hiding spot that she began to notice something was horribly wrong.

"Mrrrph!? Ugghhh! _*Cough! Cough!*_ What the hell was that?!" groaned the Goddess as she continued to brace herself against the agony her body was going through.

Rather than feel energy flowing into her all the fallen Goddess felt was sheer disgust and illness gripping her body. She couldn't figure out why the semen wasn't working, normally angels didn't need the power like Monster girls did but they -could- use it in a pinch if they found themselves drained of energy. Mostly her angels raped men as punishment for crimes or pleasure rather than sustenance like the dark god's creations. Even if it wasn't part of their normal diet there was no reason to explain why in her name Ilias wasn't getting anything from the semen she had absorbed. If anything, it was only making her sicker!

Now she was stuck in a unknown shrine's courtyard trying to keep her own stomach from rebelling against her, never had she imagined that anything could of felt worse than being killed.

She was wrong…

In between the bouts of heaving Ilias kept trying to make sense of what had happened "W-why _*Gag!*_ Why isn't this working!? It's not enough that I get stabbed through the fucking chest and die? Now _*Hurgh!*_ I reduce myself to a lowly whore and get nothing for it?!"

" **Clever girl but, uh, now clever** _ **enough**_ **it seems"**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! _*Urp!*_ Fuuuuck YOU!" groaned Ilias with disgust and bitterness as she recognized that voice as the one from earlier.

She couldn't see the strange deity this time but she could feel it's presence and hear it's voice clear as day.

The peculiar "God of Salvage" gently mocked her **"I'd say such language is unbecoming for a Goddess but after the back alley blowjob (Which I am 95% sure is a porno name) it's not unreasonable to assume you have no dignity left"**

"Ugh! Fine! Fine… I give you that one…" she admitted as more stomach tremors hit her "Now tell me why it didn't work!?"

By this point Ilias knew she was beat, her tone was that of a fallen Monarch who was just waiting for the invading enemy to kill them in their castle. Her body was beginning to fail as the toll from her original death at Luka and Alice's hands compounded the damage all this walking around in the chilly floodwaters was doing. Even now she was still subject to their bitter brutality as she pressed her back to a stone wall and slid into a sitting position, submerging nearly half her body into the waters once more.

" **It's simple. I wasn't stupid enough to send you to a place where you could restore yourself. Unlike your world there's no energy or life-force in the semen of men here"**

So that was it. Why the hell hadn't Ilias though of that sooner? She had just assumed everything worked on the same rules when this was obviously a different world! How had she missed this? For eons she had been known for her paranoia and brutal cunning. Why had she acted so recklessly?

' _So the monsters of this world don't require semen? I saw that whole house filled with them along with that boy so I just assumed he was their food source! Why on earth would he have so many if they didn't need to feed off him?!'_

What the fuck kind of place was that back there?!

"Damn- _*Gag!*-_ clever…"

" **Indeed"**

With it's simple reply the voice of the other god stopped talking leaving Ilias with naught but the sound of the rain and wind to accompany her in the shrine courtyard. In this relative silence Ilias was only left to think on what had occurred. Whatever fire had sprung up inside her when she believed ascension was within her grasp had been doused. Yet again she found herself feeling the same way she did right after having Angel halo rammed through her chest.

It was a sad, lonely clarity that in some way felt strangely good to her; like a breath of fresh air after being stuck inside for too long. It was the feeling of her hatred and fear receding.

"So I'm right back here again aren't I? About to die and wondering what the point of it all was" she mused quietly

" **Just as I found you"**

" _*Sigh*_ What happened with Luka, was that all just a pointless charade? I opened my heart to him and did one good thing after so much evil. Did any of it really matter?" Ilias was left to wonder

" **Don't look at me for answers. I just take junk and see if it ever can be used again"**

"Junk…. _*Sigh*_ That's all I ever was and still am…"

" **But as I just told you junk can still have value"**

"I am the Goddess Ilias; deranged divine who will never know another path"

" **So then. What now?"**

"I know it's just as pointless as that gesture I pulled with Luka-"

" **I wouldn't call it pointless. Are you glad he's alive? Do you wish him a happy life?"** asked the other God before Ilias could finish her sentence

"I'm… I'm happy that at least he gets to enjoy this new world he desires. He's earned it" she admitted

" _*Chuckle*_ **It seems like when power is out of your reach a better side of you comes out. Feeling happy for others isn't something the Goddess Ilias could do. Perhaps this is proof there was always a good to you that was simply hidden away by the pain?"**

"What good is it then if it only comes out now when I'm all out of time? No, there is only the Goddess Ilias. As I was about to say before; it's about time she finally acted like a goddess. Before it can be too late for this world"

" **What do you mean to do?"**

"To die" Ilias declared

" **Die? Do you really believe after your talk with Luka and what you did for him there is no other option?"**

A weakened hand slashed the water around her to emphasize her position "You saw what happened I assume? There's a reason I'm _here_ and not back in that bed"

" **That dark part of you has a strong hold; of that I am certain. However, it does not mean it cannot be cast out"**

"I won't chance it. A real Goddess would destroy the threat; even if it was herself; before it could be allowed to harm others. I will finally act like a real Goddess even if I no longer have even a single follower"

' _What does it mean to be a true Hero? A true Monster Lord? A True Goddess?'_ pondered Ilias who thought back to her last conversation with Luka

" **Words of conviction? Caring about others? Self Sacrifice? Starve the beast of power and it seems a true angel is born"**

"I just want to be the Goddess Luka originally believed in. If I can only be that Goddess on the verge of death so be it. I will end this now before I return to how I was"

" **Such a sudden change"** spoke the other god. His voice betrayed little but Ilias thought for a second she detected a hint of sarcasm to it.

"In the end Luka managed to change even me"

" **That's an understatement in a way you wouldn't believe"**

"Lucifina would be proud. I know she and her sister wanted to change me for the better but could never figure out the way"

" **Hard to believe all this was started because you wanted someone to talk to"**

"That original desire from so long ago…"

" **All you wanted was to be happy"**

"And I plunged a world into near genocide to get it"

" **Did you? Did any of it make you happy for long?"**

"Of course not. So many lives wasted and ruined for the sake of making me feel joy and I never felt an ounce of true happiness. What a pointless waste. It's cruel, I develop a sense of guilt and morality in time to regret what I did but not soon enough to save a single life"

" **So you really wish to end things?"**

"My victims will get to see me cast to hell and I get to die with something resembling pride. Everyone wins"

With a splash and muffled clank a metallic object crashed down into the water between Ilias's legs. It was a sword and sheath made of fine silver with engravings of prayer running down its sides.

" **If this is what you must do at least make this painless. You've suffered enough"**

"Th-The Goddess sword? This was broken back in San Ilia. How did you…?" asked Ilias

It was sad as even now she lacked the strength to hold up the sheath without colossal effort. The Goddess Sword may of have been tied to a bullshit prophecy she used to annoy the hell out of whoever the current Monster Lord was but it was still a very heavy and expertly made blade. In the end that mattered little when the Monster Lord herself decided to shatter it in her palm but in all fairness very few things could survive that.

" **As humans were your charges the broken are mine"**

"Broken is right. It's still cracked in half"

After removing the bottom half of the sword from it's holder Ilias could see where it had been snapped off from the top of the blade which still resided in the sheath in dozens of pieces. For the hell of it she shook them and listened to them rattle around inside like some kind of musical instrument.

" **A full blade isn't required to slit a throat"** argued the other god

"True" replied Ilias

" **This is the meaning of what I do. I take those who are discarded and place them where they can do a task no one else is available to do. In this instance all that is needed to end your life in the quickest way possible. Such a broken blade can easily accomplish this"**

"So you take junk and give it some pity mission?"

" **Less wasted potential. I don't care what it's original purpose is or what is has done; all I want is to see it be useful. The idle and destroyed have no value. The reclaimed do"**

"Still sharp, it'll work" commented Ilias who ran a finger alongside the side of the remaining blade and watched it draw blood.

" **And that's the point"**

"I suppose it's better than dying of exposure"

 **I'll leave you to this then"**

"One question"

" **Shoot"**

"Why bother with me?"

" **Less wasted potential"** he repeated

"I don't get it"

" **You don't have to, but know this: the discarded can do great things when paired with other castoffs. The broken can be reformed into something far stronger"**

With it's little sermon complete the voice ceased to speak as Ilias was left with the broken blade of false prophecy in her hands. She held it lovingly for she knew it would finally break the cycle of misery that had consumed her since the very day she was born. This was her key, her salvation.

"So then, here we are" spoke Ilias who could only lament dying alone for a second time

' _This was the path I took. Now it's time to see what lies at it's end'_

With only a cursory glance around the flooded shrine the tired Goddess mused on the fact that this place was hardly any better than her fading heaven to die. These were to be the last things she would see, hear, feel; this was the scene of her final moments. After only a few seconds Ilias was forced to shut out such thoughts for they caused her fear of oblivion to rise once more. She needed the courage to do this. This never-ending nightmare had to stop before another world was consumed.

' _Well I get a second chance at my last words so I better make them count'_

In that instant only one thing made sense to say.

"Lucifina, wherever the hell you are, thank you. Luka did it. Someone finally did it. Someone saved me"

Oh god that was so cheesy for her but was the only thing she could come up with! In a way she was almost glad no one was around to hear it!

' _Now then, let's see if this blade is worth anything after all'_

With a shaking hand weak from the cold Ilias held the edge of the blade to the horrifically pale skin of her wrists and prepared to give it one quick, clean slice.

' _Deep and fast, leave no chances…. Huh? Why do hear I galloping all of a sudd-?'_

"THOU SHALT HOLD THY BLADE!"

 _ **POW!**_

* * *

"Ahhhh! I didn't mean to hit her that hard! I just needed to prevent her from claiming her own life!" yelled Centorea who had just dropped almost her entire body weight onto the suicidal angel through a galloping highkick.

When she and her master finally located her in this storm they rode up just as she was about to slice open her own wrists. All Centorea had been focused on was striking her as fast and hard as she could before the blade could drop. This meant using the first part of her body that managed to make contact.

"She's out cold but I think she's still breathing. You did the right thing!" spoke her master who had been off her back and upon the angel in seconds.

He grabbed the sword and sheath and passed them to her for safekeeping as she inspected her further. She was in far worse shape this time. Her skin was ice cold and blood could be seen dripping from a nasty gash on her head as well as splattered all over the golden tiara she wore. Honesty, even without the suicide attempt she probably wouldn't of lasted long like this.

"This is bad" Kimihito spoke

"Master?"

"We need to get her back to the house!"

Centorea obeyed without question and lifted the woman onto her back with ease as she holstered the unknown sword next to her own replica. The angel dangled limply and Kimihito was forced to mount up as well to hold her princess style so her wings wouldn't fall back into the water on the trip back. Normally having someone other than her master riding her or having her master carry another woman in such a way would a serious concern for her pride but considering the situation she found it acceptable.

Beating a hasty exit from the shrine the trio stormed down the flooded city streets towards the house. For a moment Centorea felt a rush of excitement as she imagined what the three of them must of looked like. Her master as a noble hero riding away with a rescued princess in his arms and herself as the mighty warrior companion guiding them through the danger. Heck, they even had lightning streaking across the sky to complete the look!

The image was soon disrupted by worries about this story ending with the princess and hero sharing a bed together which almost distracted her enough to accidentally trod through deep waters.

' _It's too early to worry about that. We still know nothing about this woman'_ Centorea reasoned

It was quite the mystery indeed. Who was this angel? Why did she try to take her own life? Where did she get such a beautiful sword? How had a blade in such good shape even been shattered like that?!

' _Merro believed she might of been a fellow royal and this sword looks like the work of a master. Could this be some kind of bloodline relic and her failure to keep it intact demands her life as compensation?! Maybe me and master have stumbled upon some great scheme tearing apart a royal family!?'_

Whatever it was the authorities were involved now. The reason they were heading for their homestead and not the hospital was the fact that Ms. Smith was already on her way there with a angel specialist and a few exchange program investigators.

A extraspecies person in distress (Who happened to look very important) appearing in the country from out of the blue had already raised all sorts of alarms for the program and its officials. Master had even commented on how fast Ms. Smith's tone had changed on the phone once he mentioned that it looked like this new woman had been attacked or escaped from something. Things had already gotten a bit more tense as of late thanks to the incident with the Orcs followed by the growth of the the anti-extraspecies group "One Humanity" who had caused all sorts of noise the past few weeks with protests and threat making. They were still regarded as nothing more than a mere bunch of cowards who hid behind keyboards and talked endlessly about extraspecies conspiracy theories online but they were still trying to stir up discontent.

' _This might not be their doing based on what me and master just witnessed. Even if they aren't involved that still leaves the question of what happened to this person to leave them willing to take their own life'_ thought Centorea as she charged through the submerged streets _._

Regardless of whatever had happened all that mattered now was getting this woman to help. By her Centaur's honor she would not let this angel die!

* * *

Author Note: Not entirely happy with how this turned out but I really want to get this story moving along. I might go back and take another crack at this at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between an Idiot and a Hard Place**

* * *

Two days later and things had settled into a not-quite-normal-but-less-terrible lull around the house as the only male resident prepared a small meal in the kitchen for their newest "Guest". After hauling the unknown liminal home on her back Centorea and her master did their best to explain all the details of what had happened both times they had recovered her to a recently arrived Ms. Smith. The raven-haired agent had shown up looking deathly serious and brought what seemed like half the Cultural Exchange Security Squad decked out in full combat gear along with the usual MON agents known around the house. Apparently with one phone call Kimihito had somehow set off a mini diplomatic crisis that saw every liminal in 20 square kms being assigned a small security detail until they could figure out what had happened to the unknown. No one wanted to believe any extraspecies person could be in any danger but many also weren't willing to take that chance.

As Ms. Smith put it, having Japan be the first nation to have a liminal murdered in cold blood on it's streets wasn't the best way to get into the history books and didn't exactly make for a great pitch when it came time for other races to choose a host country. If she was to be believed even the prime minister himself might have gotten a call over this, _that_ was the kind of alarms that had been sounded. The arrival of more men in black suits at the house who Ms. Smith reluctantly bowed to proved this; her bosses had shown up themselves to investigate. There may have been incidents before but this was going far beyond what had happened up till now. Although Ms. Smith wasn't forthcoming with reasons why everyone was so scared about this the ever-coy Doppel let slip that One Humanity may of made some threats the night before so the upper echelons were collectively crapping themselves after the unknown had turned up almost dead.

Kimihito brewed some coffee, made a spare bedroom available to use, and waited around with the rest of the girls while the program's higher ups went to work on the unconscious angel. Merro hadn't even had enough time to finish falling into one of her tragedy fantasies (where the angel was a spurned lover out to end all the pain) before an excited yell reached them. The angel expert Ms. Smith's bosses brought with them came out sprinting out of the room overcome with scientific excitement as she joyously announced the discovery of an entirely new type of angel never before recognized. Even the expert herself couldn't believe it as she tore through books on angel biology to check for any flaws in her theory.

" _Certainly not an ordinary angel; she has no halo. A Virtue? Too small. Wing design and number doesn't match a Principality. Too well endowed for a Cherubim. A Sequi always travels with a Virtue. Valkyrie class view themselves as holy warriors and would be the only ones found with a sword normally but her wings are far too big and no other breed would degrade themselves with the vestments of battle. What is she?! Even in this decrepit state it's obvious she belongs to a higher sphere and I shudder to imagine her potential at full strength but she doesn't match anything in the books. Could she finally be…? No... No Dea class has ever been found…"_

Next to arrive at the house was a cadre of angels which was an even bigger scene than the security squad's arrival. It damn near looked like he had just opened up a themed brothel or cosplay cafe as the winged liminals dropped in from the sky in groups, each donning some kind of religious garb.

Called "Cult Bait" by a grinning Doppel behind their backs the angels were a profoundly pious race. Furious in devotion but somewhat lacking in wits one only had to invoke the idea of a holy crusade or sacred duty to get them to come running, even in the face of better judgement. They never meant any harm and most signed on with legitimate churches but even then things went sideways from time to time. Even if the Kurusu house never hosted one before it's owner and guests had more than a few encounters with the race as they tended to be the ones sent out to solicit people in the name of whatever god they followed. Despite being good natured at heart the angels could really, **REALLY** put on the pressure when it came to church donations or pamphlet dropping.

At the very least the ones who worked as the local shrine maidens were always very nice to him whenever he had a reason to stop by. The two blonde, teenage angels in Miko outfits had been particularly worried about the unknown and wondered if she had been seeking guidance in the storm. In the face of her race's tendencies it suddenly made much more sense that he and Centorea had found the fallen angel where they did. Like all the rest, the shrine maidens examined the unknown's personal possessions, but were unable to figure out who she was.

She bore no scriptures, symbols, or icons of any known faith but was obviously part of some religion with her elaborate clothes; raising the specter of another angel falling victim to a cult. Her blade was a colossal mystery too as none could translate the engravings running down both sides of the shattered ceremonial sword. For the faith obsessed angels this had come as something of a shock to their pride; they were expects on every facet of the world's religions but they couldn't so much as identify the continent it most likely came from.

Answers eluded them until a fair bit latter when the angel herself had finally awoken with a started scream. Kimihito was genuinely taken aback at first sight by the exotic beauty of the strange angel and her unique blue eyes that reminded him of two deep pools of water that went on forever. Sadly things went downhill rather quickly and before anyone realized it the unknown had torn straight out of her initial restrains and began to struggle in an attempt to commit suicide again. Proving to be unspeakably strong for someone her size it took 8 tranquilizer darts, Centorea, Tio, Zombia, Miia's tail, Suu, and **two** layers of Rachnera's thread to finally restrain her.

Several hours (And a small pharmacy's worth of medication) later they began to question her with the help of a extra-species therapist the higher ups with the program brought in now that they fully believed that she had attempted to end her life back at the shrine.

Ilias, to her credit, did her best to accurately tell her story despite still being half-dead and more drugged than that time she got _utterly-fucking-blasted_ on holy wine and created Archangel Ranael. Sadly this was a complete disaster as all those around her assumed her barely coherent mess of a tale was nothing more than the insane ramblings of a madwoman. It wasn't just that they didn't believe she was a threat, they actually believed  she was the victim in all this!

The hand-sized pixie in a labcoat they brought in to diagnose her mind had completely misinterpreted her explanation as a fantasy created by a traumatized victim to shield themselves from reality. She had no idea how they could have missed the mark so spectacularly, she told the whole truth for the first time in her million-year long life and no one believed her! The story they came up with by "Reading in between the lines" sounded like something that could bring the Monster Lord to her knees/Lamila equivalent of knees with laughter.

Apparently they believed she had started out as a poor, naive, gullible angel who had been tricked by the cruel and villainous Luka who beguiled her with false promises of sacred duties and sold her to the Heavenly Knights Sex Slave Cartel. There she was brainwashed into learning sexual techniques and that monsters/extraspecies persons needed semen in order to survive so that'd she happily have sex with whoever her owner was to be. At some point as she was being smuggled through Japan she had broken free after a fight only to wind up lost in the storm.

Being the symbol of pure innocence and virginity that she was _(Pfffffttt….. HAHAHAHA!)_ her mind couldn't handle what she had been through. She was so heavily traumatized by the incident she created the fantasy as a way to explain away the pain as mere karma being dealt out to a villain before trying to end her own life.

In her head Ilias swore she could hear the ghosts of Black Alice and Promestein laughing their asses off as the "experts" tried to convince her their take on the story was real. With visions of enhancing their careers by finding and stopping this made up cartel in their heads the leaders of this cultural ex-something left Ilias to the care of the Luka clone with the black hair. She was to be kept here, restrained, until she could be trusted not to jab a knife through her throat first chance she got.

Normally a mental hospital would be better but since they truly believed Ilias to be an escapee with possible pursuers they went with the less public residence. For two days she laid in bed as chemicals ran through her body to keep her just weak enough to not escape or resist too heavily. It was ironic, Luka and the entire planet fought with everything they had to kill when she resisted; now that she wanted to kill herself to protect the world a bunch of idiots were keeping her safe. What kind of backwards world did she land in?

It wasn't all bad, despite being mostly full of monsters she found the house's inhabitants _agreeable_ at least. Whatever the hell had finally snapped in her brain back in that shrine seemed to take her profound hatred of monsters with it. They were still monsters but at the very least she could stomach talking to the Spider girl and Slime without being overcome by explosive vomiting. Still didn't like the Lamia with the red tail though; that one had attempted to make her soup in order to help her recover only to find out she could apparently condense pure misery into liquid form. As she laid writhing in pain with the hell-brew ripping through her insides Ilias was left to wonder what the heck red-tailed snake girls and cooking had against each other.

Things were much better as the only man in the house brought her a tray of grilled cheese flawlessly cooked to a buttery golden brown and paired with a cup of apple juice. He entered the door to the spare guestroom she was being kept in midway through a conversation with the white haired spider girl with giant tits.

"-So you press them together and move them side to side like this right?"

"A bit too rough there. Don't want to hurt yourself with those claws. Adjust your arms a little higher...Too high...Bit more...Perfect"

"I see…"

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

Rachnera gave him a predatory grin and hugged her breasts to herself after turning around to face her Honey "Oh Ilias here was just giving me a few pointers. She's very... _knowledgeable_ Hehehehehehe…"

Ok, he did NOT like the way Rachnera was looking at him right now.

"Uhmmm. Could you give us some space? I need to feed Ilias"

The Arachne took a few steps back on her 8 black legs but never left the room. "My job is to make sure she can't hurt herself again which means I have to stick around with my thread in case she breaks it **again** " she argued with extreme emphasis on that last part.

During the initial tussle Ilias had been bound by Rachnera's thread after throwing Zombia off her. To the Arachne's shock the angel became overcome by an aura of brown energy and ripped her first layer of threads to mere scraps in seconds. Whatever spell she had used allowed her to toss both Centorea and Tio across the room moments later as well as tear clean through Suu's slime tentacles. It only lasted a few seconds before she returned to normal but since then Rachnera had taken a keen interest in the angel. Apparently snapping a Arachne's thread was the fastest way to earn their respect and something of a friendship had blossomed between the two while one was watching the other.

Unfortunately for the man of the house they quickly found out they had lots to talk about. Regardless of whether Ilias was a Goddess from another world or was simply a delusional victim of a sex slave racket Ilias knew more about the art of lovemaking than virtually any other extra species girl in the house (Hell, maybe even the country!). This was cause for some concern as more than a few times her host had walked in to find Rachnera literally taking notes as Ilias spoke about the proper ways to give a man pleasure from her bed.

It may of been true that Ilias only rarely blessed a human with her body as her standards were unspeakably high (She neglected to mention her run in with the bike cop because of this) but it was a mistake to think she was unskilled in that regard. Long before even the Succubi Queen Alma Elma had been born Ilias's proficiency in the pleasure arts was something no human or monster aside from the Six Ancestors and Alice the first could hope to match.

Of all the myriad of ways to make love Ilias's favorite techniques had always been breast based, she simply viewed using one's chest as a more dignified way of bringing a man to orgasim. Her Angel Soldier's massive racks, the cross of pleasure used by the Trinities, even Luka's own exceptional love of big boobs were signs of Ilias's own fetishes being passed down to her descendants.

Naturally when she noticed the colossal tits found on the larger races in this house and was approached by Rachnera Ilias was more than happy to fill the spider-girl in on her favorite tricks. Ok saying she was happy was wrong, Ilias had so far fallen into a disgruntled state of defeat since she couldn't kill herself but she didn't mind at least indulging in the Arachne's curiosity.

That plus the flustered looks on the other girls' faces as she went over the proper way to give a Paizuri to Rachnera before they fled the room was hilarious!

' _Since these monsters don't need semen to survive they scatter like awkward schoolgirls when you mention sex. Hmmp! They wouldn't last three minutes in the old world'_ thought Ilias as she tried her best to maintain some dignity while being fed

"It's ok right?" the man with the short black hair asked her between bites

Ilias shrugged as much as she could "I'd complain but after tasting the liquid agony your snakey friend prepared before real food is too good to pass up. *Bite* _*Chew*Chew*Chew*_ Not bad, Luka 2"

"Ummm, I do have a name you can call me…" Luka 2 pointed out hesitantly

"Aw! What fun would that be Honey?" teased Rachnera

Honey/Luka 2/Beloved/Husband/Loverboy/Master/Darling/Darling-Kun/Snookums/Bae decided to let the addressing issue pass for the moment in favor of other topics.

"So then Ilias, how are feeling today? Any better?"

"Well for the past hour or so I've been wondering if my pink sash I wear behind my gown here would be strong enough to act as a noose. Besides that I've been swamped looking at the possibility of dousing myself in oil and jumping on a bonfire. There's just not enough hours in the day!" came a reply of grim sarcasm.

Ilias was no fool, she knew damn well what he had meant and wasn't the type to dance around an issue. After nearly dropping the cup of juice in his hands from the momentary shock the young man did his best to fire back.

"You don't have to act like that you know. No one here wants to see you hurt" he pointed out with a gentle conviction.

God, even the way he was looking at her was an exact copy of Luka whenever he was about to go off on a coexistence tirade. It was a look that said "I'm going to make a long and important speech no matter how many times you call me an idiot" very loudly.

Knowing what was coming Ilias just rolled her eyes "No one -here- wants to see me hurt. **Everyone** -there- wants to see dead. That's the issue"

"So what? This is a different world"

"You'd casually disregard the sorrows of all those I got killed? Two whole villages slaughtered to the last baby? Countless numbers of war orphans? All those hurt by my rule?"

" _*Sigh*_ Of course not, but by the sounds of it someone thought you were worth enough to save. As far as everyone in your world is concerned you're dead; you can't get back so you can't cause any more damage. What would be the point in you dying here? How would you ending your life help anyone?"

"Well it would keep me from suffering another breakdown and stabbing you all in your sleep" Ilias replied with an eerie calmness for one talking about murder

"Do you really think you'd go back to that so easily?"

"Does a Succubus like sex? _Of course_ I'd go back to the old me! It's in my nature"

"But are you sure?"

"By my name you're stupid…"

"It's a fair question! You can't say for certain that you'd go back to how you were!"

"You might want to just give up here. When Honey gets an idea in his thick skull almost nothing can convince him otherwise" advised Rachnera playfully

Her Honey got right up into Ilias's face and stared her straight in the blue eyes, unwilling to back down.

"If you die that's it, it's over. If you live who know for certain what might happen?"

"No...nononono, NO **!** I've seen Luka do this before! You're trying to pour your pathetic, little heart out and convince me to change my mind! I've watched this happen at least five goddamn times already, I am -NOT- falling for it!" shot back Ilias aggressively as Luka 2's face remained unchanged

"You're avoiding the argument"

"Because there is nothing to argue!"

"Yes there is!"

"You're just like them, you actually think I'm just a crazed nutjob who never hurt anyone in their life. If you really thought my story was true, if you walked through the hellish remains of Remia, you'd kill me yourself. For once in my miserable fucking existance I'm trying to do the right thing! Just slit my damn throat and get it over with!"

Things only continued to get more heated between Kimihito and Ilias. For a while now he had wanted to speak with the angel plainly and now that things had gone off her was going to give it everything he could. He just didn't see a reason for Ilias to die and was driven to make her feel the same.

"How long were you there?"

"How long was I were?

"That darkness, that "Void" you floated around in? The one from before you found the world you settled on?"

"That? You'd really try to work that angle?" balked Ilias

"How long, really?" the young man pushed back

"I'll give it to ya kid, you have balls" conceded the goddess who found herself impressed by this Luka knock-off's gusto " _*Sigh*_ Fine. I don't know exactly how long it was but it was too long for me"

"You were alone for ages after you were just born. Anyone would be scared of being alone after that"

"Scared? You would dare to-"

"Were you?" he challenged without missing a beat

" _*Grumble*_ I see where you're going with this but it was still my mistake to make. I came out of that hellhole as queen bitch of the galaxy while Alice the first just walked it off"

"Your other half? The god of Darkness?"

In that moment something transpired within the one the young man was speaking too. All at once her gaze became unfocused from him and instead locked onto a random point on the wall behind him. Ilias seemed to lose track of the world around her and drop into her thoughts.

"The first… It's sad…" she muttered

"You miss her?" he questioned

Her blue eyes lost their concentration somewhat but she continued "Miss her? No. We were never friends. It's just… even now, a millennium later and world apart I still can't figure out how she did it" the way she spoke evoked something deeper about Ilias. It was a pain she just couldn't hide or shelve away.

"How she did what?"

"How did she do it? How did she come out of that hell and just be so...normal?" replied Ilias who felt a burning question from past become reignited "I never met her face to face since Light and Darkness could never meet but from all I heard she was just always so damn happy! How? I couldn't have a worshiper leave one of my temples for a time without becoming paranoid, violent, terrified and she just walks out without so much as bad attitude. It doesn't make sense! How?" As she spoke the human and Arachne in the room could see her start to lose herself to her thoughts but the goddess continued before they could question her mental state "I was annoyed by the fact that she showed up on my world to settle her and her kind, I was frustrated that she could make life quicker and without as many unwanted mutations, It angered me that she could drag away the attention of my humans with her monsters when me and my angels came first. In the end though; those things weren't what drove me to hate her or her creations as much as I did-"

"H-Hey! You ok?!"

Kimihito was starting to get a little worried now as Ilias kept falling deeper and deeper into her thoughts. It wasn't like she was speaking to him anymore but merely vocalizing an argument going on in her head.

"-How? Ju-Just... _ **HOW?!**_ I end up little miss possessive and she just waltzes out with the personality of a saint?! How?! Was it all just an act? Did she have some horrible issues and her children just covered them up for her? Was I trying to compare myself to nothing more than a fictionalized standard? But what if she really was just ok? How could she handle it? Was there a secret to it that I never figured out?! Did I miss something!? Could I have missed something like that!?-"

"You ok there crazy eyes?" asked Rachnera who could see Ilias's eyes had shrunk to pin points, disengaged from the world around her. She knew Ilias was supposedly completely nuts but to see her entire body tense up while she had her little episode was starting to actually scare her.

"-Would Tamamo know? Was she a part of covering it up? Could Darkness naturally stand up to the isolation better than light? The void was dark, could the First have somehow been in on it?! Was it all part of some plan to fuck with me?! What was the point of it all?! Why did I get trapped in that hell!? How did she do it? How? How!?-"

"Ilias!"

"-How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!?-"

 _(Slap!)_

"-Huh? What did I…? What was…?"

With a hard slap to knock her back to her senses Ilias was confronted by the concerned looks of both Rachnera and her Honey who was grateful to see her snapping out of it. He didn't enjoy hitting her and found it in bad taste but couldn't let her continue like that. After all, it was his words that had set her off in the first place

"Are you ok?!"

"J-Just a headache" the dazed goddess replied

Without prompt Rachnera turned and skitted out the door saying she'd be back with some aspirin or something. Truthfully she wasn't comfortable letting the man of the house see her actually worried and saw this as a good chance to back out for a second and get her bearings. After all she had a reputation to keep and showing weakness wasn't a great way to keep it.

Not ten seconds after the Arachne left Ilias was faced with the sight of a young man clasping his hands together in a deep, apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry for hitting you and upsetting you like that!" came his frantic apology

Left in too much of a haze after the episode Ilias found it hard to fault him or focus on anger for the moment.

"I-It's fine…" she replied, her voice a shocked and exhausted stutter "I guess I failed to remember how much of a hell I created inside my own head…"

' _By my name! I was so much better at keeping that stuff bottled up before! What the heck is wrong with me?!'_ Ilias reflected; it didn't help that the thoughts sounded much crazier and pathetic when said outright.

"I can't believe I actually said that outloud…" she continued

"You mean about being jealous of the first monster lord?" asked the young man who was still listening in

' _Me-fucking-dammit!'_

" _*Sigh*_ Normally I'd zap anyone who heard me admit such a silly thing with so much lighting their boiling insides would explode out of their asshole. That _(sadly)_ is not an option for me right now so...yes... I hated the First because she got off scot-goddamn-free from our time alone while I'm still a wreck because of it " Ilias reluctantly admitted

With a nervous laugh Kimihito quipped "Maybe talking to someone about this sooner would keep you from blowing up like that?"

' _How much lighting would you even need for something like that anyway?!'_ he also wondered with morbid curiosity

"What?" came Ilias's retort "You mean talk about how pathetic I am? To who? My angels? My worshipers?! I had a sense of pride once you know! I couldn't just talk about this crap! How would that reflect on me as a goddess?! Who would follow and worship the weak!?"

"I'd be fine with that" the young man attempted to argue

"If you truly are like Luka you'd follow a statue off a cliff if it had nice tits carved into it" the goddess mocked

Insulted but not dismayed he uncomfortably shifted his eyes to the side and pointed out "I like legs if you must know..."

"And the ones trying to get into your pants are a Centaur, a Harpy, a Mermaid, a Spider Girl, a Lamia, and a slime. Holy hell… The last time I saw a spread of shots miss that badly a blind succubus was giving handjobs!" muttered Ilias between shock and amusement

"You forgot Lala there... _(Also can you please not use such vulgar references?!)_ " he pleaded under his breath

"The purple one? I thought she was just a human with horrible skin complexion. What's she?"

The man deadpanned again "( _Truthfully? Completely delusional…)_ I mean! That's besides the point! What I'm getting at is that maybe talking with someone about your issues would of kept you from going off the deep end like you did?"

"Right, because talking about your problems is a magical cure-all for borderline psychosis…"

Ilias's sarcastic response was quickly parried by her companion. After trading verbal blows with others so often he was getting better at arguing down other races with twisted world-views.

"Well does leaving a problem alone and pretending it doesn't exist ever make it better? You said you watched humans constantly from heaven; did that plan ever work out for them?"

"I once watched a woman bury her cheating husband alive. She pretended she couldn't hear him screaming beneath her feet as she walked away, it seemed to make all her problems disappear"

" _(How many terrible stories do you have!?)_ How about just in general?"

" _*Sigh*_ Like I said, I was the _Goddess_. A Goddess doesn't have problems. A Goddess is an infallible being who the humans adore and look up to for guidance and answers. The Goddess is always, **always** right! That's why people kept even paying attention to me"

"Did you ever guide them?"

"Fuck no"

Ilias answered that a little too quickly for his liking...

"So you got all the worship but did none of the duties?"

"Sweet deal huh?"

"Right… Getting back on track; I don't think your pride was worth your sanity. It sounds like you were afraid of losing what you had but did keeping it even make you happy? Did all the worship ever make you feel any better? Di-Oh! Rachnera!"

From the door returned the housemate with a fizzing drink in her claws. Eight red eyes cast a judging look on the duo who had been locked in an intense conversation moments before. Now fully realizing he had pushed his face a bit too close to Ilias's during the moment Kimihito sat back in his chair and took a breath.

"It's a shame; I leave you with a bound girl and I come back to find you not doing anything impure to her" the Arachne ended her joke with a seductive giggle that made her honey sweat

Without missing a beat Ilias looked at her and replied "Trust me; even tied up like this I'd have him screaming his lungs out after three seconds if that happened"

"Awww, what's the point of going that fast? Where's the satisfaction?" joked Rachnera before staring right at the man in the room "It's better to take things NICE and SLOW. Don't your agree honey?"

"Uhhhh…?"

"Now you're someone who finally gets it!" applauded Ilias "So many of the monsters from my world were so focused on speed! You need to take things slow, make the man drown in the sensations, make his body ache with anticipation, make them willing to submit to anything to finally reach the pleasure they crave,then make him climax so hard he forget his own name!"

"Him or her" pointed out the spider to which Ilias gave a casual shrug

"Not my forte' but a cute female follower every once in awhile was nice too..."

"You two should not get along this well!" interjected the increasingly uncomfortable man in the room

"What? I'm great at making friends. I have one tied up in the attic right now" grinned Rachnera

Kimihito _really_ hoped that Rachnera was joking about that but knowing her it was a 50-50 shot. Without touching on the issue further the spider dom moved to Ilias's bedside and offered her the cup of the clear, fizzing liquid to the blonde goddess.

"This should help with your headache dear"

"I've never said this before to a filthy monster _(And meant it)_ ; but thanks"

Even if it tasted like swill Ilias was happy to accept the drink as long as it meant getting rid of the painful stabbing sensation afflicting her brain; plus it was still leagues better than the medicines found on her homeworld.

' _I wonder if those idiots ever figured out that mercury and pomegranate wasn't the best cure for stomach pains?'_ she mused

Whatever Rachnera had procured was astonishingly quick acting and within moments Ilias was met with a gentle feeling; like a warm, fuzzy blanket was being draped over her mind.

"There is something to be said about this world, it sure does it's drugs well"

"You should see the "Adult reading material" here; I can't imagine how you'll react to the internet" Rachnera joked

"The view from my perch in heaven was nothing to sneeze at either when it came to free porn; being able to see almost anywhere at all times made it very easy to spy on people's naughty secrets. I've got some great stories about the sheer lengths most young men went to when the figured out how self pleasure worked"

"No one wants to hear that!" Kimihito argued

"What? About the one who spent 3 hours rubbing their crotch against their bedframe to-"

"Enough! Can we talk about anything else please?!"

Feeling good from the medicine she took earlier Ilias relented and dropped her head back into the bed she was tied up on. It was strange but her pillow was feeling far more plush and comfortable now.

"You're no fun Luka 2" she pouted in an almost childish manner

"Why does everything out of your mouth have to be so lewd?" he complained

"We were a bit more "Open" with such things back where I came from. This is actually quite tame compared to how some monsters spoke"

"Can you just tone it down a little?"

" _*Sigh*_ Fine…."

The young man with the black hair gave her a light smile "Thank you. I'm glad you're being a little bit more reasonable"

"Nah, I think I'm just feeling too tired to argue anymore. I just don't feel like fighting when I'm sleepy" the goddess softly yawned and stretched in the bed before continuing "That's another reason I felt like ending it back there. I was already planning another conquest, more death, more schemes. I've been alive way too long to keep dealing with that crap"

"So the classic "I'm getting too old for this shit" argument?" questioned Rachnera

"I'm sick of thinking. When you live a few million years with your brain constantly working overtime even a goddess would get worn out" Ilias admitted

Kimihito saw his chance as Ilias began to shift into a lower gear as it were. She was calming down and speaking more openly; now was the time to convince her.

"You do know you could finally just relax while staying alive here? Enjoy something of a normal life?" he suggested

"Back to this again?" sighed the goddess

"I'm just saying that death is hardly your only retirement option"

"There's still the slight _"Have a mental breakdown and murder you in your sleep"_ problem" Ilias was quick to point out again

"Well at least Mero would finally get her tragic love" voiced Rachnera with a dry wit

Thank god she wasn't in the room. Rachnera could already see that mermaid sitting in her wheelchair with stars in her eyes as she described her "Beloved" dying at Ilias's hands to protect her.

' _To that girl a Mega-Yandere is just another opportunity waiting to happen'_ the Arachne thought

Yet again Kimihito didn't budge on the issue and declared "I'm willing to trust you. I believe you have the potential for real good inside you still"

"Why do I get the feeling you'd also trust your baby with Nanny Murderstab's day care services?" Ilias mocked

"Will you at least try?" the man asked in an irritated manner

As crazy as it seemed Ilias ACTUALLY considered his request. But could she do it? Even she wasn't sure if there was anything left for her to salvage in terms of a normal life.

"Me, live a life as someone other than the Goddess of light?" she considered

"Isn't this what Luka was talking to you about before you saved him? About figuring out how to live outside the roles you saw yourselves in? Alice nearly got herself killed in order to be Monster Lord she believed she had to be just like her mother, Luka nearly killed the person he loved in order to be what he saw as a true hero; in the end both would have regretted following their ideal of the roles they had. You saw yourself as the Goddess and did a lot of terrible things because you feared it being taken away from you, because you couldn't see yourself as anything other than the goddess"

As he argued with her Ilias figured something out about Kimihito that nearly stopped her heart dead.

' _They way he's talking about that story I told him… Holy shit! Does he_ _actually_ _believe me?!'_

With eyes wide open Ilias stared at the boy as he continued "In the end I don't think you were happy with being the goddess; just placated. Worshipers aren't friends, to be content isn't the same as being truly happy" it was then that Kimihito decided to make a bold stand and argued to her "You wondered why Alice the First seemed to be fine after dropping out of that darkness with you? Did you ever consider it was because she opened her heart to others and tried to bond with her creations and the humans on a more personal level?"

"She...you…" Ilias was shellshocked. Between realizing this idiot actually believed her story and being presented with such a, frankly cliche, idea that might actually be correct she didn't know how to respond. Not even Promestein, the smartest angel she ever made, or Tamamo, the queen of the Kitsunes, had ever managed to overwhelm Ilias's vast mind and force her to draw blanks like this before!

Seeing her resistance falter Kimihito gave Ilias a compassionate smile and went in with his final move.

"Of course I could be wrong. But still, you were so eager to figure out how she managed it before so why not give something similar a try?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Stay with us, give making friends and not followers a try. Be someone other than the Goddess. It's not like you have anything to lose and who knows, maybe you'll finally be happy for once?"

Was this dumbass right?! Why wasn't her brain firing off a reason he was wrong before adding in an insult like it alway did whenever someone tried to reason with her!?

' _There's no way it's that simple…there's no fucking way it's_ _ **that**_ _easy! But… Dammit why is this being so hard to work around?! Micaela and Lucifina tried to bond with me in a way countless times back when they still thought of me like their mother. I saw them as mere tools or sources of devotion just like all my angels and eventually the humans too. What if I had….no, no, no, no! THIS. CAN'T. BE. RIGHT. It just can't!'_

' _...'_

' _No'_

' _...'_

' _No!'_

' _...'_

' _Dammit I'm still thinking about it!'_

With her brain going into full blown meltdown Ilias did something she almost never did.

She caved.

"So?" He asked one last time

"FINE! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll...do it. _*Sigh*_ I'll give your damn idea a try Luka 2" Ilias relented just to stop the conversation and how confused it was making her feel "I'll try and be nice, semi-normal person. I'll stop trying to kill myself. I'll even humor the rest of you assholes who think I'm crazy by pretending to be the delicate, little victim you all seem to think I am. Just get your sorcery or idiot powers or _whatever_ out of my brain!" The goddess huffed with annoyance

"You promise?" The boy asked, sounding as if he was talking to a stubborn six-year old

Ilias shot him a death glare but conceded "I promise… Now get me out of these restraints so I can punch you in the dick as hard as I can!"

Even if she was willing to accept his bullshit Ilias was NOT willing to be talked down to!

"Right, sorry, that was a little condescending" Kimihito apologized before adding "I'm just glad you finally decided to see reason" like an idiot he shot her an overly enthusiastic thumbs up and cheered "I knew you had it in you!"

"By my name, just please shut up…" Ilias groaned

The two continued on for a time, Kimihito annoyed the hell out of Ilias with each word out of his mouth while Ilias herself did her best to not reconsider giving up on suicide.

To Rachnea it was all too much fun. Even since returning with the "Package" Ms. Smith had given her in the kitchen she had kept to the sidelines and let both it, and her Honey, work their magic on the deluded angel.

' _Oh yeah, she had "It" in her all right. She had "It" and the most powerful Anti-psychotic drug the exchange program could legally use….'_ mused the spider

The Arachne kept this to herself since she didn't want to ruin the moment and because that stupid, little, victory grin looked so adorable on her Honey's clueless face.

' _In the end, I guess even he couldn't get through to everyone without some help'_ Rachnera thought before the rest of the housemates showed up at the guestroom door, drawn by the happy cheers of their contested lover.

* * *

Author's Note: I really like the idea I came up with here for angels in the Monster Musume world being what amounts to flying Jehovah's Witnesses. They never get mentioned in the series proper so I had to come up with something fun for their race. Both this and Ch 5 were completed at the same time. I'm holding back Ch 5 for editing but expect it very shortly as it's a smaller chapter (Day or two till release). Please leave a review if you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**New World, New Name**

* * *

 **One Week Later, Kursu House**

"I now present the newest member of your homestay!"

"So the fallen one seeks to join our cabal?"

"I am glad my master and I saved you in that storm. Welcome to our home"

"Suu says Hi!"

"Yeah! A feather friend! Papi has someone to fly with!"

"I am grateful to see you better. You will enjoy living here"

"It's about time we got someone with more _adult_ tastes around here. Welcome"

"Another one...We have another one to take my darling away...Why…?"

" _(Nervous Laugh)_ Ignore her please. We're all happy to have you here Ilias!"

"Was the banner really necessary? I know I have no right to comment on unnecessary fanfare since the old me wouldn't be happy with anything less that solid gold statues of myself that shot fire from their eyes; it's just that it seems both sad and entirely too much all at once"

As soon as the goddess and Ms. Smith had entered the abode after leaving for a small stay at a mental hospital for a few last minute tests the two had been confronted by a makeshift welcoming committee. There, in the doorway, where the residents of home accompanied by a few decorations and a banner that said-

"Wait a second...Who did the banner?" questioned Ilias after noticing a slight typo or two

 _ **Welcom home Illass!**_

"Papi! Papi and Suu did!" cheered the harpy

Ilias shot the blue-haired ditz a look and just sighed "Well that explains why it's in crayon at least…"

"Suu ate three of them!"

"Purple was yummy!"

"Right…" was all the goddess could muster in the face of such overwhelming lack of intelligence as she thought _'I will never complain about my angels critical thinking skills again!'_

"-So then, what now? What do you lot even do around here? Is there anywhere I can get some wine; preferably a sweet wine that pairs well with desserts or afternoon sex?"

With a fire in her eyes Miia shot up from her pouting and began to yell at the goddess "First thing we do around here is not flirt with darling! Second is not flirt with darling! Third is-"

"Be horrifically possessive?" interrupted the goddess

"It's called staking your claim!" the snake shot back

With a cool demeanor the raven haired agent walked between the bemused Angel/Godess and huffy Lamia and kept the peace. "Now now girls. I told you all, we need to make Ilias's adjustment as painless as possible. That means everyone needs to get along" lectured Smith

Since (for once) Ilias hadn't been actually interested in a conflict it was easy enough for her to back off and calm down.

It was rather Miia who had the problem this time, complaining "But couldn't she stay somewhere else? Maybe get shipped off to a nice family of angels _outside the country_?"

Ms. Smith sighed and took a swig of her coffee before replying "Even though Ilias knows better now all she can really remember is her delusion. This leaves us with no way of knowing what homeland to send her to. Plus we don't know if the Heavenly Knights Cartel would still be looking for her there. It's better to just keep her here for now"

"Ok, I'll say my memories are wrong (Even though they really aren't), but that is still a giant load of bullshit your bosses are following" Ilias pointed out

The agent waved a hand of dismissal and shrugged "Personally I agree with you on that, but good luck telling the old men who see a chance to bust a massive extra-species exploitation ring-" Smith explained before taking another sip of coffee and adding with a grin "-and a great excuse to triple our yearly budget request of course..."

"So big danger equals bigger budget?"

"You showing up may of gotten Zombina that armored helicopter she's been petitioning for" Smith elaborated

' _Although God only knows we aren't opting for the gold paintjob and optional speaker system to blast Ride of the Valkyries on approach'_ the woman thought as she remembered the other features the zombie had requested in her petition

Ilias sighed "Eh, whatever makes you guys happy I guess"

"Well, with things getting more hectic as of late I couldn't be happier; we're already looking at new hiring for M.O.N to help meet demand. We're even considering upgrading with K-9 teams but legal still can't figure out if that might be offensive to some species. I'll keep letting those idiots believe whatever they want to believe if it means not having my desk crushed by paperwork"

Feeling bad for woman Ilias got into her best _"I'll always be watching over you Luka"_ faux innocent voice and said "Oh, yes! There was a horrible group of sex slavers who are threatening all the poor, innocent monster girls of Japan! Someone should stop them! _(That good enough?)_ "

Ms Smith had her phone out and recording for the whole thing "Don't worry you poor thing! M.O.N will handle it _*Click* (Perfect. I'll have a bottle or two of wine sent over tonight)"_

"I'd rather take one bottle of the nicer stuff than two bottles of colored rat piss but see what you can find that's not highway robbery dear" softly instructed the goddess who didn't want Smith to go overboard for her sake.

That was something about Ilias's short relationship with Ms. Smith so far; the goddess could appreciate a strong woman willing to lie and deceive to get her way.

In a way Ilias had connected better with her and Rachnera in one week than she had with anyone in the millions of years prior. Thinking about it actually gave her hope that this might not turn out so bad after all.

However there was still the irritated Lamia in the room to deal with and she wasn't done complaining. "Can't she go to another host family? Don't we have too many here? You know, around _my_ _darling_!?" Miia argued

Ilias turned to the agitated snake and decided to make things clear "Listen, I don't give two shits about dating that pile of stupidity and platitudes! I've created enough enemies for legitimate reasons; I don't care to make more over made-up nonsense!"

"You-You don't!?" gasped Miia

"Me and Luka 2? Please! I have standards you know!" Ilias argued

This left Miia and the others besides Ms. Smith speechless. They never expected to meet a new housemate who was a girl that didn't want darling for themselves!

"Hey! What's with the "Luka 2" stuff still? Can't you call me something else? I have a name!" Luka 2 voiced with frustration at his newest nickname only to get shut down by Ilias within seconds who had just been looking for such a challenge.

"Well my other choice was Baby Dick after hearing about the Onsen incident. Which do you prefer?" sneered Ilias

Dammit! Why had someone told her about that!? It wasn't fair! It was cold that night!

"L-Luka 2 was fine…" sighed the young man in defeat

"Thank you" replied Ilias haughtily.

Oh man did it feel good to have a new Luka to mock! After so many evaluations she just couldn't imagine being without one! A verbal abuse training dummy who could also cook and clean was just so convenient to have around!

"Oh!" came a cry of remembrance from Ms. Smith as she pulled out a few documents from her jacket pocket and handed them to Ilias "Speaking of names. Here are your new certification and identification cards in case local law enforcement needs to make sure you're here legally"

It took only a few seconds for the goddess to notice something strange about what was written in front of her. Most of it was just the basics about her physical appearance and the little boxes about her country of origin were marked _NA_ but it was the name section that caught her attention.

"What's with the name?" she asked while holding up the little card with her picture on it

 **Ilias, Mother of Dawn**

The agent was forced to explain "You see we didn't have all your info while typing this stuff up so we had to take some liberties. The computer doesn't register if we don't fill in the last name section so we had to put something there"

"But why that?" Ilias asked

"You kept saying it over and over again while you were drugged out. You kept calling yourself "The Mother of Dawn"; it felt better than just hitting the randomize button so that's what we went with" said Smith with helpless shrug.

With Ilias being largely an unknown they had to fudge quite a few of the boxes on her submission for residency to the point Ms Smith was a little worried about them coming up for review at some point. It didn't help that a few of the girls had started playing around with the forms a little too much and, thanks to Doppel, Ilias's homeland was nearly listed as _Buttfuckistan_ in the system at one point.

' _On second thought I should REALLY make sure they changed that back…'_ Smith worried

Kimihito commented on the name, saying"I think it's a charming name"

"Shut up Luka 2" dismissed Ilias

"Hey! I was agreeing with you!"

"Well it's an interesting last name" said Miia who then told them "It sounds like something out of a RPG!"

"I suppose it's better than being a Centaur called "Centorea" or a Zombie called "Zombina" sighed the goddess as she lowered the ID in her hands

"W-What is wrong about such a name?!" stuttered Centorea from the back of the room

"It's like if that cyclops was named Eyelene or naming a Kitsune Kit. They're just not examples of great naming sense" Ilias pointed out

"What are you laughing about _Rachnera_?" Miia joked while elbowing the Arachne who was chuckling under her breath up until her own comically themed name was called out.

 _*_ _ **Brrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!**_ _*_

"Hold on a sec. Dispatch. I need to take this" said Ms. Smith who grabbed her phone and answered.

When she was connected to the helpless responding officer on the other line she could already tell things were getting out of hand if the sound of crazed laughter in the background was any real clue.

"Hello! You've reached Smith. What do you need?"

" _Um, yes? This a slight emergency!"_

"What's wrong?"

" _You know that young angel with the slight "Fire" problem whenever she gets around "Impure" things?"_

"Ah, yes. The little firebug. Where is she now?"

" _She apparently got off her meds again and is making a little scene with a gascan and some matches inside Libido Doujin here!"_

" _BURN!_ _BURN!_ _IF IT COMES TO A CHOICE BETWEEN ORIGINAL AND EXTRA CRISPY I WANT YOU EXTRA CRISPY!_ _ **BURN!**_ "

"Oh shit…"

" _Please get M.O.N. down here as soon as possible!"_

" _PURGE THE UNCLEAN! IN FLAMES! IT __**MUST**_ _BE IN **FLAMES**! "_

 _*Click!*_

"Excuse me! I have to go!" shouted Smith who outright grabbed the whole coffee pot from the maker and rushed out the door with it to her car. She only returned long enough to pop her head through the door and call out "Ilias don't forget to take your pills! It's every morning at nine!"

"Yeah, yeah... I got it. Take your damn pills or else horrible things will happen and blah, blah, blah, death, blood, unholy vengeance, blah, blah, blah..." replied the goddess with a dismissive wave of her hand

"As long as you understand. Goodbye!"

 _*_ _ **Slam!**_ _*_

 _*Sound of car peeling off down the road*_

"Well that sounded interesting" commented Ilias as the coordinator fled

Behind her walked over Rachnera who shook her hands with genuine care "I really am so glad to have you here Ilias. Now that introductions are out of the way would you mind coming up to my room for a little while?"

"H-Hey! What are you planning?" asked Miia who was suspicious of the invite

"I was hoping Ilias here wouldn't mind going over some of the details from her delusion again. Talking about it may help her recover" the spider said with pseudo concern for the new arrival.

Yeah, no one was buying Rachnera's excuse for a second. She wanted the angel for something bad and it didn't take long to narrow the list down.

"Let me guess, you want more "suggestions" based on my stories?" Ilias herself asked

"Mostly I wanted more info on the Cross of Pleasure you spoke so highly of. You hyped it up so much before you left for those tests but never explained what it was! I want to know what it is and if I can make it into a bondage position!" The spider revealed with a giddy enthusiasm that made the others think she might of sneaked a cup of Ms. Smith's coffee from the pot before she left

Kimihito got behind Ilias and led the angel away from her while saying "It's too soon to be pestering Ilias with such things. Let's just enjoy the little party we set up! _(Nervous Laugh)_ "

Being the mastermind of pleasure she was Ilias wasn't deterred and even started calculating the logistics of such a proposition as she was lead away with a casual disregard for normal etiquette "You and Centorea would work great for set A, set B requires almost no skill but I'm not sure how well that Harpy and Dullahan would work because of the mismatched sizes, set C is where most of the work is and requires someone with serious energy and at least a D-cup so Mero and Miia would probably fit. Without natural flight magic you would need some strong thread, support capable of- Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Like I said, let's just enjoy ourselves and leave such things alone for now!" reiterated Kimihito after he had to literally drag the informative angel away from Rachnera to silence her

"I'll tell you the rest later!" Ilias shouted over him

' _Please don't'_ was all the hapless man could think

After being brought to the group Ilias did her best to exchange pleasantries as she saw fit. Mero commented on her jewelry, Lala began to speak on high level dark magic before Ilias pointed out that she was completely wrong about every detail and openly wondered what the hell was wrong with her leading the Dullahan to mope about being called delusional by someone who was once literally insane, Centorea brought up medieval weapons and tactics which Ilias proved to be quite capable of speaking on, and finally the angel found great amusement by abusing Papi's limited memory space to trick her the same way seven times before it got old.

It was awkward for the goddess to act in such a manner towards monsters. Even now she could feel a part of her screaming that she should hate them. Thankfully whatever the hell was in those special pills Ms. Smith had prescribed her appeared to be keeping the voice of the Old her in check. Hell, she hadn't even felt mind-numbing terror that everyone would abandon her and leave her all alone in days now! Ilias was more than willing to deal with monsters if it meant no longer having her own paranoia screaming in her head. That was a great trade!

Besides, these girls weren't so bad. They had nothing to do with the First so she couldn't hate them for being her creations, they weren't mindless fucking machines, no grotesque sexual organs were bursting out of their bodies, they had no random tentacles, they weren't overly aggressive. In a way it was hard to even compare them to the marauding, rape hoards of her homeworld. Ilias even thought they were cute...

 _Well? Almost_ anyway...

It was a pity cuteness, like they were a pack of really stupid puppies.

It was crazy but Ilias was actually enjoying herself, she felt legitimately happy for once. Sure she wasn't overjoyed or singing her praises from the mountaintops but this felt far better than just sitting up in heaven plotting the world's downfall for 500 years.

' _Maybe I did make the right choice?'_ she wondered right before a flying ball of blue feathers crashed into her

"Papi has new friend! Papi loves new friends!" Cheered the Harpy while hugging Ilias's chest

Something in Ilias willed the goddesses wings of pure white to return the hug and wrapped themselves around Papi. For a second the Harpy laughed louder until the wings began to glow with a holy energy.

"Illi's wings can glow?!" Papi said right before the spell hit

 **[Wings of Love and Tolerance]**

"Papi?!" called out Kimihito in fear as the small harpy fell to the ground with a gasp

Papi's face had turned an intense shade of red, her eyes were shut tight, her bird-like legs moved up and down while her hips shook back and forth.

"Wha!? Is she having a seizure?!" worried Miia who didn't know what she was looking at

"Papi's head…! It feels like looking at Husband...But stronger! Papi is gonna…! Papi is gonna…!"

"She's not in pain!" said Rachnera who realized like the rest that Papi was spasming with...ecstasy

"Whaaa! Master avert your eyes from Papi's display!"

"Centore-oof!?"

If Centorea was trying to keep her master's eyes from sexually stimulating sights she couldn't of chosen a worse place as she shoved his face into her chest in order to blind him from Papi's situation.

"Papi is gonna...! Papi is...! Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" screamed the harpy as she overcome by a climax that knocked her out cold.

After the scream everyone's views kept shifting between the drooling harpy with the ruined shorts and the goddess who had caused it.

"Right, forgot I could do that. Hmmm, need to be a bit careful with that" dismissed Ilias casually as she took her right wing in her hands and unruffled some of the feathers without even looking at Papi

Lala, Centorea, a suffocating Kimihito, Miia, and Mero all looked at her with fear as the more _sensual_ members of the house had a different reaction.

"Oh I am **SO** going to like having you around here!" cheered the drunken Rachnera as she hung onto Ilias's shoulder and gave the others a thumbs up "Isn't she the best guys?!"

They didn't respond and were distracted by Suu who had kept looking between the unconscious Papi on the ground and Ilias. She looked to Ilias, then Papi, then Ilias again, then Papi again, once more to Ilias, then once more to Papi.

It was on the fifteenth cycle that Suu settled on Ilias and gave the goddess a thumbs up and a look that conveyed her message quite clearly. " _I see we have similar interests. I look forward to working with you in the future_ " the slime seemed to say

She then rushed to Ilias's side and hugged the goddess along with Rachnera while the rest slowly came to realize something.

They had a bondage loving Arachne in the house.

They had a Slime with a molestation problem.

And now? Now they had a angel who could shoot aphrodisiac magic through her wings.

"It appears a unholy trinity has gathered" spoke Lala's head from Mero's lap with a dull interest which came as a shock to the mermaid who hadn't even noticed her being placed there

"Whaaa?! Where's your body?!" she screamed while mentally debating lifting the girl's head with her hands since no matter how many times you do it the feel of a neck's cross section between your fingers never gets any easier to swallow.

Lala tilted her eyes to across the room and said "Over there" duly.

Following Lala's eyes the huddled girls could see the headless figure throw it's armored form through an open window. It fell to the grass with a heavy thump before getting up and fleeing down the street with it's arms stretched out, as if it was silently screaming as it fled.

"It appears my form has decided to relocate until the danger has passed. It remembers the actions of the Deathweaver and the Blue Void and does not wish to have a repeat performance with the Dark Angel" the Dullahan explained

Dammit! Lala couldn't be molested if she didn't have her body here! It had run off to save itself!

"You little coward! Get it back here and suffer with the rest of us!" shouted Miia who grabbed the head and began to shake it violently, an act that finally broke Lala out of her cool semblance.

"Ahhhh! Don't shake me! I would puke if I still had a stomach!" the dizzy head pleaded

And that was how Ilia's introduction to her new life ended. A Lamia shaking a Dullahan's head until it's neck puked four blocks away, a young man who passed out in a Centaur's bottomless cleavage, a spider drunk on coffee who spent the rest of the night cursing her hangover, a Harpy lying unconscious on the floor with damp shorts being eyed by a slime girl of questionable intentions, and a Mermaid who went into a over-dramatic outburst as she watched over her almost suffocated lover on the couch.

Yeah, this was going to work _just_ fine.

* * *

Edit 1: Went over a few parts I thought were rough since I kind of rushed this out towards the end. Will make more corrections as I find them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Strategic Moves**

* * *

In secret a group of ten gathered in a poorly lit room, only the light from their halos could be seen amongst the scattered candles burning softly on the table they congregated around. Few of their features could be made out but even the darkness could not hide each's six wings of white feathers that erupted from their backs in a spectacular display.

"Our sacred order shall now begin this meeting. As always, we do so under the holy and guiding light of the creator. We humbly beg for deliverance and to be shown the true path"

" _Amen"_ many voices spoke at once and in unison

"For the sake of those gathered here at this late hour may we ask for an explanation from the Fourth?"

"Oh course, Third. It will be my pleasure"

"Proceed…"

"I have called this meeting to confirm what many of you have probably already suspected. Roughly ten days ago there was a great surge of holy energy detected; one so supreme it was faintly felt across the globe"

"Indeed. This phenomenon was detected at our compound in Brazil"

"It was felt in the Tibetan monastery where my host gathered"

"Me and my entourage can confirm it was sensed passing the Temple Mount"

"Correct-" a paper slip coated in strange symbols was tossed onto the table, it's ink transformed from a basic black to a brilliant gold color "-Every detection seal on the entire planet was tripped; but only those facing certain directions activated fully, like this one"

"So it's possible? We might be dealing with a…"

"Halt. We cannot rush to judgement as of yet. This is only a small sign"

"Every charm tripped? Some sensing Holy energy on a scale never before seen? I'd say this is beyond a small sign!"

"Calm yourselves. Now then, is there anyway this can be a misunderstanding?"

"I am sorry, First. There is no way this could be a fluke. Our seals have passed every test since we began using them over a thousand years ago. This is real"

"It's true then… Our goal is close…"

"We must locate the source immediately! What do we know?"

"Our coverage was limited but as only the seals facing specific directions were tripped we could focus in on the source. Based on the information compiled by the Sixth and Fifth; we can narrow it down to these areas"

Alongside the seal a map of the world was tossed onto the table for inspection. It was marked with a large circle encompassing most of China and Japan along with everything in-between.

"So much space. It will take time…"

"We shall dispatch one of us to each nation and prepare a search. We cannot let this get away from us"

"But that would leave our sacred institutions bare and vulnerable to the Dark Ones!"

"A compromise. Those of the upper Five shall continue on with their duties while the lower search. When something is discovered they shall contact us for confirmation"

" _Yes sir"_ spoke all those present at once

"Six shall go here, Seven here, Eight and Nine will work together-"

"Pardon my intrusion sir..."

"Yes, Seven?"

"A part of my entourage is already in Japan. I expected this call was coming and sent them ahead days ago. May I request to take that dispatch?"

"You expected this, sister?"

"I also have reason to believe the Dark Ones were involved in an incident there. I could not simply let them get away with such a thing"

"Your request is granted, Seven. Ten can take Korea"

"Um...Sir? It hasn't been "Korea" for some time. They split about-"

"It does not change the sacred nature of our mission where the borders of man lay! With this all decided we must act at once!"

"Agreed! If we are right, the great creator has been born again into this world!"

"The Dea...The Goddess! She has finally returned to us!"

"Yes. The highest existence of Holy energy. Soon she shall lead us to the true light of this world"

"I shudder to even imagine her glory, her purity, her endless compassion!"

"Yes. She will be the divine light of mercy and the avatar of all that is good and decent in this world. A true Paragon of virtue who stands against all forms of debauchery and sin!"

(In unison) _"Amen"_

* * *

 **Kappa Komputing, Japan**

"I am the Goddess of Tits and Wine! _MMWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!"

"Agh! Get your priests out of my territory! We don't need anymore Ilias worship!" screamed Miia across the extra-species internet cafe she was currently in with all the other house-guests

In the process of teaching Ilias more about the modern world Ms. Smith had recommended sitting her down and showing her how to use a computer. The idea was that she would be able to seek out whatever information she desired with unlimited access to the internet. It was a favored method for the cultural exchange program when dealing with races from more primitive societies as it allowed them to learn at their own pace.

Of course things had gone wrong as soon as Papi had gotten bored and kept pestering them to play a game with her. Rachnera had gotten the idea to work that into Ilias's lessons and it was all downhill from there. It turned out every computer in the cafe had a lovely little game the Arachne promised would help Ilias learn more about modern Civilization and how it reached that point.

Now they were all 100 turns in to said game and Miia found Ilias was positively flooding the world with her religion. Of course this was only a mild annoyance compared to Mero hoarding luxury resources from her isolated fortress surrounded on all sides by her fleets, Centorea stomping her army in little border skirmishes over the one patch of Oranges that Mero didn't control, and the ever-present specter of Rachnera raiding her outlying cities before retreating back across Suu and Papi's border.

"Why did you two ever agree to her open borders offer!?" she questioned as the Arachne's army hightailed it out of reach after bombing Mansura for the seventh time that age

"Cha-Ching!" Suu replied as her eyes turned into gold coins and her feeler morphed into a dollar sign

"Of course...She bribed you and- **Get out of my lands you scavenger!** "

With her long-bowman already storming into Miia's territory Centora mocked "Prepare to meet your fate! A Centaur's aim always rings true!"

"Gah! Whatever you're dealing with can't be as bad as this giant doom fleet Mero has knocking at my door! I swear if I ever find your capital I'm burning it to the ground, Fishy!" Rachnera cursed as she knew she had no real naval forces to defend Karakorum

"You'll have to have more than a few cavalry units to raze Jakarta!" Mero cheerily taunted before clicking to launch another attack

"I require aid! The legion of the Holy Warriors press their attack on my capital! Only the Undervale Blade of Genocide can halt them!" shouted Lala in a panic

"It can't be that ba-WHAT THE HELL!?" When Miia checked in on her ally she found a literal sea of Byzantine Cataphracts drowning the Celtic empire in fire. "Why didn't you mention that sooner!?"

Lala touched her fingers together. "They all...Just kinda...Showed up…?"

"How!? She can't have that type of production or gold!"

Ilias was on no more than 4 cities and barely had any mines or production hubs according to her scouts! She couldn't have sailed off to another continent and founded some stealth cities since Mero kept blasting anything they tried to send over the ocean. It made no sense!

Centorea took pity on the two and clued them in "I scouted her territory in the early game. She took the Goddess of Festivals Perk and has over 7 wine tiles within her first two cities. She's been building faith and culture since the ancient era"

"That doesn't explain-"

"Thanks for the Tithes! There's nothing like blind faith to get people to fork over their gold!"

"-Dammit…"

Ilias was using their own population to kill them! She was getting two gold for every population that worshiped her and she was the main world religion by this point! God only knew how much Centora's over-packed cities were adding to her gold count since she rushed food production like crazy the first eighty turns!

"The Goddess of Tits and Wine huh…?" Miia sneered as Ilias (who was getting **way** too into this after a few sips from her wine covered in a paper bag) suddenly ordered yet another army into her territory "Wait! You had another?!"

Ilias's eyes did that creepy thing were they shrunk into pinpricks that always freaked Miia and the others out. "Poison the houses, burn the women, and rape the water! _MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " the goddess declared with another psychotic laugh

"I don't think that's quite right O winged one…"Centorea said while feeling grateful she was currently neutral with the angel

"Oh I don't care! I haven't had this much fun in ages! These video game things are great!" Ilias enthused as she came down from her blood-lust

Miia glared at the new arrival and her Centaur neighbor and huffed "I thought you didn't know anything about computers or technology! How are you this good?!"

"Let's just say that when it comes to playing with Civilizations and shit stomping the forces of a red-tailed snake girl across a global map, I'm a bit of an old hand" Ilias suddenly grinned with unmatched glee "Although this time around it's going much better! Here! Have more soldiers!"

"Whhaa?! Dammit!

As the holy ground forces of Ilias poured into her virtual territory all Miia could do was pray for mercy in the face of a deranged god who knew none.

At least until Darling came back to pick them all up in an hour or so...


	7. Chapter 7

**New Neighbors**

* * *

It was less than a few days later when Ilias found herself roped into helping out outside with the rest of the girls. In a rather rather surprising move, she willingly agreed to join the rest to help clean up the latent storm damage on the house itself, and when the neighborhood all pitched together the project expanded to an entire community thing overnight. Teams were established, funds gathered, even outside help from contractors was enlisted. That storm had seriously fucked up large portions of the city, there were downed branches, broken fragments of window glass, flood ruined debris, and even more than a few displaced animals. In the face of so much broken junk everywhere people were naturally banding together to try and get it all cleaned up and return to their lives as quick as possible.

Normally the slothful Ilias would of just prefered to tell them to go fuck themselves before sleeping in till noon but she found herself overcome by a strange energy as of late. She wasn't just content to do as little as possible and found herself frustrated if she went too long without doing something, almost anything really! Sure she was progressing rather quickly in learning more about this world day by day but that was mostly just idle work in front of those computer things. Ilias was just feeling the urge to get up and move.

It might of been a side effect of her pills or due to these new soda drinks the slime had introduced her to which Ilias had found herself quite smitten by. Either way sitting on her shapely ass all day just wasn't cutting it so she willingly ventured out to help the girls clean up the block.

' _Look at me, I really am a good person already. Helping others selflessly? Oh what would my enemies think?'_ the goddess thought with a grim amusement at this sudden turn of events.

Ilias Village probably wasn't even done being fixed by this point and here she was joining in a community effort to repair her own adopted home. Fate and irony are two strange mistresses it seemed.

Still, at the very least it gave her an excuse to finally step out and stretch her wings again. Unfortunately her left wing hadn't worked right ever since she died so she was limited to short flights at low speeds until she could get the knot, or whatever, out of it. This still left her airborne but at nowhere near the flight powers a goddess would normally have, leaving her flapping around awkwardly with Papi above the neighborhood.

Each girl had dispersed in multiple directions to help with Rachnera providing tethers with her threads, Centorea acting as heavy lift and carry support, Mero was stuck splashing through the godawful flood waters looking for any sentimental objects that had washed away, Luka 2 was doing general grunt work, Suu was finding and marking any toxic spots, last she had seen of Lala that poor sap was failing to corral the stray pets which lead to her being chased through the streets below by a horde of angry cats and dogs, and no one even knew where Miia had fucked off to after they all split up.

Ilias and Papi were acting as aerial scouts and rapid response, calling out issues and helping where they could. Even with 99% of her power stripped off Ilias was still the strongest thing with wings they had on hand so she could easily assist plus Papi was no weakling either. The Harpy couldn't use her arm/wings to lift but her legs were no joke and those talons had already proven useful in ripping through some debris.

"Thank you dear! You are truly an angel!"

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, um, sure...whatever…"

"Nice work! You're strong!"

"We couldn't do it without you! Thanks!"

"Right...It's no problem…"

"Do you want any snacks or a drink?"

"We have cake in the kitchen. Why don't you have some dear? Our power went out so we had to cook up too much food before it went bad. Why don't you take some home?"

"I guess…"

Ok this was really starting to weird Ilias out. People were being nice to her!

People were NEVER nice to her!

All she had done was use her strength to toss a few branches over a wall plus move a few ruined pieces of outdoor furniture and already the neighbors were treating her like one of their own. What was this? How could people really be so easy to please? As she took the small bag of food from the elderly lady and flew off Ilias was just left feeling confused and told Papi she was going to head back to the yard and take a quick lunch. She figured it would just be for the best to relax with some food and try to figure out what hell she was feeling right now.

Ilias knew she promised to give living like this a try but things were just still so fucking weird! It didn't feel bad per say but... nothing just felt normal!

She was the goddess! She was used to commanding unspeakable powers and relaxing with fine wines and foods served by her adoring angels! Now look at her! Eating a lunch of leftovers on the grass like she a common field hand!

Ilias looked at her meat and rice bowl like it was an alien lifeform. _'Ok this should be making me feel like worthless trash before going to set that old woman on fire for serving me such paltry cuisine. Why the hell am I fine with this? No indignant rage...just-just...totally fine...'_

It was a heck of thing to know your brain was fucked but have no idea how to feel about it or respond to it. Rather than keep wondering why her insanity was actually staying away for now Ilias decided to just eat her damn food and not let it keep bothering her.

"Hmmmm, not bad… Don't recognize the marinade and the rice has some tough bits as if it didn't cook properly but at least it isn't a total wash" muttered Ilias judgingly

"Did _darling_ make you that…?"

"Sweet fucking Micaela! _**What the hell!?**_ " Ilias screamed at the Red-tailed Lamia, who had appeared from nowhere behind her. If she still had even one quarter of her powers half the neighborhood would be a smouldering crater after being ambushed like that!

The look on Miia's face was bizarre. Her features were unmoving and her yellow eyes remained locked steady on Ilias. She showed no anger, no fear, no joy; she was just like an emotionless ghost out to haunt her. Even the way she was she was sneaking around seemed highly unnatural with her movements stiff and nearly robotic. Something was obviously wrong with this crazy snake.

"That meal… Did you get it from darling…? _(Blink) (Blink)_ " she asked with no emotion while still seeming poised to strike if a trigger set her off

"Oh my name, not this shit again…"

Miia was rapidly beginning to be Ilias's most hated Lamila with a red tail that she knew. A prize that would seem amazing considering her competition had literally _stabbed_ her through the f _ucking chest_. While most of the household believed Ilias had no desire for Kimihito, Miia had reacted to the news by going clean off the deep-end with paranoia.

"I keep telling you. I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM!"

That got Miia's poker face to crumble and the Lamia glared at her bitterly. "That can't be true! **Everyone** who comes here wants darling! Since the beginning, anytime he brought someone home they've tried to come between MYdarling and ME! I know your game! You pretend to not like him so you can act in secret! You work to sabotage us or play hard to get and he comes running into your open wings!" she hissed

"Listen, there's a much better chance of me _stabbing_ him than me _fucking_ him! There's only so much borderline obnoxious good cheer I can take before I snap and he straddles that line too well!"

"My, my. An angel saying such _naughty_ things so easily? I won't fall for those tricks and find you and darling kissing behind my back!"

"I'd rather kiss a dead skunk's bleeding asshole!" swore Ilias

Miia didn't relent. "I'll show you! When everything is done today I'll make darling the best meal of his life!"

"Odd are, his last as well!" Ilias mocked openly

Insulted by the talk of her cooking Miia replied "I've been practicing! Everyone will love it! Even you!"

"No thanks, I'd rather just eat a bullet. If I'm going to eat 800X my daily recommended dosage of lead I'd rather have it be blasting through my skull at 500 meters a second then pooled in your broth. At least that way it'd still be palatable"

"Are you saying I would be so stupid as to poison darling?!"

"Considering the fact that you probably think extra virgin oil is oil poured by a virgin? Yes!"

Miia froze "Wait… It's not?"

For the first time Ilias noticed that Miia seemed to have a bag stashed off in the corner of the yard; it was the same reusable, cloth bag she used for shopping. Out of the top a red container could be seen poking out.

"Ok...Shot in the dark here...Were you planning on cooking dinner with an oil marked 15W/40 tonight?" the Goddess questioned with an eye on the container

"I made his lunch with 5W/30. It was a great deal at the local minimart!" Miia's face turned sour and slightly worried "Is that bad?" she asked, trying to not let Ilias catch on to her nervousness.

* * *

"Huh?" muttered Kimihito several streets away after hearing his phone go off.

He took off his work gloves he was using to safely move some splintered wooden beams and took out his cellphone. The unique tone told him he had a new text message and when he opened it up he saw it was Ilias who had sent it.

' _I guess she finally figured out how the phones work and text messaging worked and wanted to give it a try herself. She really catches onto things so quickly! I'm impressed! Wonder what is says…?'_

He opened his texting app to read it in full.

 _You gonna' die, bitch._

End of message.

What on earth!? Why would Ilias send him something lik-

 _ ***Thud!***_

Kimihito never got to finish that thought before he suddenly found himself too unconscious to care. He flopped over in the street where he remained, foaming at the mouth, until both the paramedics and poison control could aid him. Despite having his heart stop for a solid two minutes he was miraculously up and working again within the hour; grumbling the whole time he worked about seeing Ilias mocking him beyond the grave in something called an "Evaluation"

* * *

It was roughly ten minutes past two when Ilias was interrupted yet again. Both the goddess and Papi had been working all that time spotting missing objects from the air, handing out water bottles, tossing debris off roofs, and carrying loads for the construction teams hired by a few of the locals to help rebuild. She and the Harpy were just finishing up moving some windows that needed to be replaced that were a touch too big to fit up the stairwell without possibly breaking. It was a rather bizarre sight to see the angel in her flowing, white gown and golden adornments among the sea of burly and unclean construction workers. However, she was fast proving to be highly capable and had easily fitted in with the group.

"Hey! These for the kid's room on the right or the master on the left?" she called down below

"Hurry! Papi can't hold on!"

The foreman could be heard shouting "Kid's room! Right! Rightside!"

It was after the plate was slotted into place and installed that the gate to the yard opened up to reveal a raven-haired beauty in a suit. Ilias held onto the glass until the workers inside gave her a thumbs up to show she was in the clear before heading down to meet the coordinator in the yard. She was excited as the woman had shown up with something she had neglected to bring with her the past few times they had met.

"My damn wine! Finally!"

"Sorry Ilias, dearest, I was waiting on a sale before I picked it up. You said no bottled rat pee so I decided the wait was worth it for a quality bottle" Smith explained as she handed over the white shopping bag with the red bottle poking out the top

"It's ok. I've used some of the money I was allowed to pick up a bottle or two as I needed it" said Ilias before giving the spirit a good looking over. "A Pinot Noir, at least five years old… color looks good… no one has tampered with the cork… _*Shake*Shake*_ Yeah… This will work"

"Impressive. You seem to know your wine" Smith complimented the angel

"Let's just say there was millennium or two I wasn't sober for..."

Again, there was a _good_ reason some of the angels looked the way they did that went beyond Ilias's lacking skills in lifeform design...

Smith looked at her and tipped up her glasses. It was a subtle gesture before she got down to business. "Listen dearest, I didn't come down here just to deliver this. I happen to need you for something more... official. Would you care to join me on a small errand?"

Seeing no problem with the request as they were done here anyway Ilias told the foreman she'd meet up with them as soon as possible at the next site and sent Papi on her way. The harpy had forgotten her lunch with her "Husband" thanks to being as scatterbrained as she was and was eager for food.

With that out of the way the two women made their way through the streets of the neighborhood walking side by side. All around them could be seen latent storm damage and the sounds of steady work echoed from each damaged house, there was still so much left to do.

Smith had a pen and clipboard in her hand while Ilias mostly seemed interesting in continually inspecting her precious bottle of booze. "So has your progress been dearest? As your coordinator it's my job to make sure everything is going smoothly" she questioned

"Besides being hounded by that damn paranoid snake-girl, it's been mostly agreeable-"

" _Subject has issue with Lamia household member..."_

"-I can surprisingly stomach the rest of the house. Everyone has been fair to me so far and I _suppose_ you could even say I enjoy their company, somewhat-"

" _Subject shows hesitation in forming relationships with extra-species individuals but is progressing…_ "

"-The biggest issue has been than I can't seem to relax. It's not quite panic or fear, I just feel… strangely restless, like I should be out doing something. It even got so bad I actually agreed to come out here and work today, for free no less! The old me would _never_ do something like this normally, let alone somehow enjoy it! It's very odd..."

" _Subject feels the need to compare herself to previous actions and is overcome by a desire to work…"_

Ilias noticed Smith scribbling away at her clipboard as she spoke and questioned "...are you writing this all down?"

"I'm updating your file. I thought we could do a light evaluation as we walked" Smith explained

Ilias smirked "An evaluation? But I'm not dead yet..."

" _Subject still possesses signs of suicidal thoughts and a fatalist attitude…_ "

Ilias could of gone over all the ways her joke was utterly fucking hilarious before realizing no joke is funny if you have to explain _why_ it's funny.

Rather than be that pathetic she responded "So do you have any idea what I should do about all this energy? Could this be a side effect of those weird pills you keep having me take?"

"Yes… Those pills…"

Ms. Smith sounded a bit nervous. She knew Ilias had a very rough idea of what her medication was doing to her but the two never discussed it at length. For the moment the angel seemed content to take her "Recovery Pills" but it wouldn't be long before she figured out the truth. It was true she had mellowed out as of late thanks to the prescriptions, but Ilias was still no fool, she would definitely catch on soon enough. All Smith wanted was to be sure Ilias would respond favorably to the idea of taking antipsychotics before she explained in detail what they were.

"I don't think it's a side effect per say, it's possible that as you're becoming more stable older parts of your personality are starting to resurface" Smith argued while dancing around the issue of the medicine "Did you ever feel this way before? I know your memories are… _special_ in nature; but do you remember this feeling in them?"

"I do suppose this reminds me of that little period of time before the First came crashing down on that nice little hunk of rock I called home. Back then I was so full of hope, life, and leading my angels in unspeakable holy orgies when I wasn't tinkering with a biome or two. When the Queen fuck of the Galaxy dropped out of nowhere and started outperforming me I just got so frustrated with the constant failure I packed it in and never bothered trying with anything again" Ilias explained with a scowl

There was nothing like knowing you were ALWAYS going to get shown up to kill whatever motivation you had to do anything. Even with the first sealed after the monster wars Ilias never really bothered to do much since her creations infested the damn world and they were just as bad in her eyes.

' _In retrospect I could've made unspeakable headway with my Angels if I put in as much effort in developing them as I did with wiping humanity and the monsters out...'_

Oh well, hindsight was 20-20 as they said.

"It sounds like you're a hard worker at heart as long as you don't have anyone to compare yourself to" said Smith

The old Ilias would of killed her for that comment but the new one just asked "So what should I do? Normally I'd burn off the extra energy through sex or even _(Depressingly so_ ) self pleasure but I can't seem to find the drive lately"

Ilias mentioned that last part with a hint of worry. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried; but nothing had really gotten her juices flowing since she had arrived. Ilias wasn't sure if that was just another effect of the pills or just the result of her recovering body but it was becoming a problem

Smith looked at the angel and suggested "Perhaps you could find work of some kind?"

"Like a _job_ , job? Those things that kept driving my worshipers to endless misery and an early grave?"

"I'm not asking you to work retail, but yes, the program encourages exchange races to find ways to fit into human society, including employment. You could deal with your restlessness, earn some cash on top of your spending allowances, gain greater freedoms-" Smith had a mischievous grin on her face "-and it would look great on me as your coordinator as well..."

Ilias sounded unconvinced "I'm not sure how well that idea sits with me" she said. "I know I said I'd give living a life as someone other than the Goddess a try but I'm not about to demean myself in some dead end position working as a general laborer. I'd still rather be dead than degrade myself. Although... I must admit a nice uniform might increase my sexiness even further, that seems to be a big thing if this world's porn is to be believed"

Opening up another file Smith was confident that wouldn't be the case. She told the angel "With your brains that would be a drastic waste of your skills. According to your test results from before you have _(As well as Sociopathic tendencies)_ an IQ of 216"

"I have no idea what that is. Is 216 good?" questioned the Goddess

Smith turned up her glasses and made another little gesture "It's _very_ good. IQ aside you possess rather incredible learning and critical thinking skills for an angel. It would not be a stretch to say you might actually be the most intelligent, albeit unclassified, example of your race on the planet"

"Well sexy, smart, and crazy are the three words I'd use to describe myself" Ilias admitted with the biggest grin. To the goddess it was actually fun to revel in her true nature for once, rather than spend all her time pretending to be little miss perfect with her overly sweet voice and faux compassion.

"About that…" Smith tried to word this delicately but knew Ilias might not like what she was about to hear with her prideful personality "-I'm going to need you to tone down your "true" self a touch when we get to the shrine. It might make this much more uncomfortable than is has to be"

"The shrine? Why are we heading there? Is this some sort of "face your fears" and "confront your past" nonsense about my little suicide attempt?" Ilias accused when she saw few other reasons to be heading there

"Trust me, that'd be much more enjoyable than what's actually going on" Smith replied with sarcasm and disdain

"You sound like someone who's off to meet their judging in-laws after losing your job, dare I ask what IS going on?"

"Someone asked for you, Ilias. A Seraphim class…"

* * *

During the remainder of the journey Ilias was treated to a brief and very uplifting primer on the current state of this world's angel race. Despite initial impressions, they were in fact not the good intentioned little fools Ilias first made them out to be, at least not completely.

Conservative and prudish to a T, the angels spread across the world doing their best to spread deep faith and (In their view) good morals. They operated in local cells like the group who tended to the shrine Ilias had been found at, but also answered to a hierarchy when called upon by those of a higher sphere. Usually the smaller groups held free reign until something important happened and the chain of command was enforced, as it had been here. Being good little low-tier angels, the locals were more than happy to help when one as holy as a Seraphim asked for their help and had swiftly moved under her banner; even if they possibly had differing religious beliefs. To foster faith was what was important to the angels, as long as it wasn't harmful to the community they didn't care which it was.

It was an functional system headed by what was called The Council of Ten Seraphim. As the name implied it was comprised of the most elevated of the rare Seraphim class of angel, the most pious and refined of their race. When these Seraphim found a situation they viewed as opposed to good morals or strong faith they would act and send higher tier angels and resources to an area to achieve their goals, as had happened here.

Smith explained that the Seraphim council suddenly found offense with Japan's lack of morals or some other such nonsense and decided to send some of their heavy hitters to help push back the degradation. The coordinator didn't sound as if she believed the stated reason she had been given but supposed they could have finally got tired of watching their anime industry get more and more perverse as of late and decided to act.

" _I have to deal with this because they can't stand a few lolis performing pantsu shots...great…"_ she had moaned

Regardless of the real reason, a Seraphim and her entourage had arrived that morning and were rapidly setting up shop in the local shrine. She hadn't even been there more than five minutes before she asked to see Ilias and requested the mysterious angel be brought to her for a meeting. Seeing as the Angel Council had significant political sway as a foreign race's central government Smith had complied with the request and went to go fetch her.

By the time they arrived the normally docile shrine was a damn zoo. In an almost outrageous display of bombast the Seraphim had arrived with a full choir of singing angels in tow who were now filling the courtyard with song as the local shrine maidens, both human and angel, looked on in bewilderment. It was clear they hadn't been expecting such a show or that their home would be turned upside down so quickly. The poor things looked like they agreed to host a friend at their place for the weekend and woke up with an orchestra in their living room instead.

Aside from that, for whatever reason, strange tags of ink and paper now sporadically dotted almost every corner of the shrine. Walls, doors, statues, lanterns; all had the little tags affixed to their outsides. To someone less magically inclined the pattern would of seen broken and random; but Ilias could see differently. She could tell this was clearly some kind of half-assed grid unfortunately being put up by someone without the proper knowledge to establish such a thing. It was too thorough in some spaces and hopelessly thin in others. Just from the placement she could tell this was meant to be some kind of magical array, for what she didn't know, but she could tell whoever was putting it up was determined but unskilled.

' _Has to be an angel behind this. My daughters did this alot. They always went overboard due to devotion but never actually knew what the hell they were doing'_

Taking her eyes off the subtle display and turning back to the more noticeable one, Ilias briefly inspected those gathered in the Temple. Besides the Angel choir she could see a few staring locals; but behind them, sitting forlorn on a bench taking a break, were a vaguely familiar team of monsters in suits. Before Ilias or Smith could move over to them, the duo's presence was detected by the angels and one agged member was sent out to greet them. She wore a white nun's outfit and hunched over with her large wings almost dragging the ground. Based on the number of wrinkles on her face and how she looked ready to keel over at any second Ilias thought the old battleaxe looked to be somewhere in her thousands.

Remembering her deal with Smith Ilias told herself _'Ok, you are brainless angel number 42726, act the part! Watching over Luka voice, go!'_

"Oh! Hello! My name is Ilias, The Mother of Dawn. It's a blessing to meet all of you today." she said with bubbling sweetness that was met by the singing choir pausing for a second to greet her

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Such divine wings and beauty!"

"The Dea has clearly blessed you…"

"Hi Ilias!"

"Such a sweet name…"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

"Hello!"

"Greetings!"

"Hello Ilias!"

Finally the wizened one spoke "Greetings young one. We too are blessed to be meeting you this fine day" she said with a bow that took so much effort Ilias and Smith thought it might cause her to fall over

Ilias briefly wondered if this was the Seraphim but quickly decided it couldn't be _'Old as hell, semi-senile, seems wise at first glance but really isn't; this is clearly a number two peon meant to act as an adviser to some raving lunatic'_

The ancient angel spoke "Our most pious leader will be grateful to know you are here-"

' _Called it…''_

"-She is just finishing up inside the shrine and will be but a moment"

"I understand. I will wait out here with my coordinator" Ilias replied with a bow

"Thank you for understanding. This Holy mission cannot be rushed"

With that taken care of the two brushed past the living relic and made contact with the M.O.N squad, one of which was knocking back a few beers to the disapproving/semi-understanding looks of her co-workers. Ilias instantly recognized the look on the zombie with red hair, it was the look of someone so fed up with their job they didn't care if their boss was walking up on them looking unhappy, a supreme level of _I don't give a fuck_.

Aside from that she also noticed a few other things about the Zombie, Ogre, and Cyclops.

' _Interesting difference in breast sizes. Sheet of glass, hooker with a high hourly rate, and a-HOLY HELL LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE THINGS! I can't believe I found someone under 50 meters tall with bigger knockers than that Succubus Queen. As someone who firmly believes in giant jugs I can't help but admire the sheer dedication to them displayed by whoever created this world and it's beings. Bravo!'_

"So how did things go with the arrival and escort?" Smith asked the zombie while, gently, removing the half-full beer can from her hands and tossing it in the trash nearby

"Kill me...again…"

"That bad?"

"I'd rather have a mission where you sent us into the GAPING MAW OF DEATH ITSELF. _*Chuckle*_ At least then I could have some fun..." her zombie underling replied with extreme levels of sass

Smith attempted to downplay the issue. "Listen, I know she's reported to have an _abrasive_ personality to those outside her stature, but-"

"Quiet, I'm imagining being violently torn to shreds instead of being **here** " interrupted the red-head in a dreamy tone. She then sighed while her eyes glazed over and thoughts of gore danced in her mind. "Ahhhh...Violence…" she sighed

The pregnant silence that followed was cut short by the Cyclops trying to be friendly "Oh! Hello Ilias! Nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Horribly outgunned in the breast department it would seem"

"-Agh!? Even an Angel sees how ugly I am!" cried the girl in response to Ilias's comments

"Calm down Manako-chan! You're pretty on the inside!" cheered the Ogre who honestly had no right to speak on the blight of those with small tits

"That doesn't matter when all people can see is the **outside**!" Manako lamented

Ilias chipped in again "Yeah, you're about a three...at best"

"Aghh!"

"What? It could be worse. I could of said one, you know, like your eye!" the Goddess added with a sadistic grin

"Like my eye! Whhaaaaa!"

Upon realizing that letting the highly intelligent and manipulative sociopath with sadistic tendencies talk openly to the sensitive girl, Smith broke up the brewing meltdown. She gestured to each member and introduced them even as Ilias mentally sized them up "You might not remember these girls since you were drugged up at the time but they are Zombina-"

"Are you gonna try an put me to rest too? That Seraph keeps thinking I'm some kind of horrible abomination she needs to put back in the ground. Hell, she looks at me like she expects me to have maggots in my teeth! I'm not some fresh corpse dammit!" cursed the undead while openly pointing at her pearly white fangs

' _Zombie, not my favorite race. I still find necromancy a horrific art even in the face of my standards. Still...nice cans…'_

"-Over here we have Manako-"

Large tears fell from an equally large eye "I'm so ugly… Why couldn't I be a race with beautiful wings coming out of her back instead of this hideous eye!?"

' _95% human, 3% missing parts, 2% self esteem issues, 0% tits. I just don't see the point of these Monoeye monsters. Usually a monster will have better speed, strength, or an obscene amount of tentacles to give them a boost above mankind; this race just got a crippling weakness to allergy season'_

"-This one is Tionishia, I believe you threw her across a room before-"

The Ogre with the huge horn (among many other huge things about her) clapped her hands together happily and replied in a bubbly tone reminiscent of a valley girl "I'm soooo happy to meet you! Don't worry about that little accident! I throw people around all the time too!"

' _Sometimes a man just wants to be held...isn't that the saying? By my name...those_ _ **tits**_ _!'_

"-And…? Wait... Where is Doppel?" questioned the team's leader when she noticed a certain young, abomination of madness was missing

"She said something about making a supply run and left us to deal with that unholy angel! It pisses me off!" Zombina shouted before reaching into her briefcase for another beer

"I'm sure she had a good reason Zombina-chan" Tio said hopefully

"Great, we're here on VIP escort and our main body double just took off. Dammit, I know she's no fan of the angels but Doppel just can't disappear like that!" Smith groaned as she grabbed Zombina's new beer right of her hands tossed it away without a look

Letting the beer go rather than fight, Zombina asked "So what now, boss? We free to leave that nightmare and return to the office now that our special guest is here?"

In spite of her team looking ready to hightail it out of there Smith was forced to remind them of their duties."I told you before. For the first week she's here we have to handle guard duty until her personal security can get up to speed"

Zombina looked ready to snap "Grrr! I thought looking after Loverboy was boring! At least he had the decency to get in some actual trouble and not be a (literally) _holier-than-thou_ asshole!"

"I get the feeling I'm going to really enjoy meeting this Seraphim" Ilias sarcastically quipped. How could she not like someone with so many glowing reviews?!

"She's… Well… Her wings are very pretty! She also only called me a demon by accident four times!" spoke Tio cheerfully, in an attempt to sound nice

"Stunning…" In her head Ilias could only imagine what she was getting herself into here.

It was then that Smith dragged the angel aside and lectured her "Ok Ilias. We just need to go over few things before she comes out-"

"I'm starting to think I deserve another bottle of wine for this…"

"-First: Don't mention the name Oribel. Don't ask why, just know it's bad. Second: Keep up the act, it's great-"

With a hand held to her head as if an actor trying to convey they were feeling faint on stage, Ilias melodramatically cried "I am just a poor angel stuck in strange land! Woe is me…"

"-Perfect. Third: Try to not stare at the little one in her escort. She's an _uncomfortable_ topic"

"Some sort of bastard child?" guessed Ilias.

Smith's eyes could be seen shifting even under her glasses "Let's just leave it alone…" she said in a hushed voice.

Apparently she was walking into a situation with quite the elephant in the room if this level of hush,hush was required. Normally the one to push such buttons, Ilias nonetheless relented, and agreed to the condition.

"Don't stare at the small one. Got it"

"Our lady approaches!" came the shout of a random angel

As everyone turned around both Ilias and Smith could see the wooden shrine door open just a crack and held that way for a few moments before being forcefully thrown open with a boom for dramatic effect.

' _We're dealing with someone who realllyyyyyyy likes their fanfare, aren't we?'_ observed Ilias with amusement as three winged figures descended from the shrine steps. One tall, one child-like, and one full grown but still short.

From the lead of the trio came the booming voice of an blue and gold armored Valkyrie at least six feet tall wielding both sword and shield. With both the shield up and her slim wings outstretched she presented herself as a large target and blocked full view of the two trailing behind her in a defensive manner. Truly a vanguard if Ilias ever saw one.

"MAKE WAY! Stella Seraph: Seventh of the great Seraphim Council, approaches!"

* * *

Author Note: Been working with a new method of writing these as of late so please leave a review and tell me how I did. I start by writing all the dialog out first to make sure it's logical and flowing before adding in everything else, I'm quite happy with the results so far. BTW I'm looking into getting a cover image done at some point but totally lack the art skills to make one myself. I've been trying to talk to a artist to get one done but feel free to contact me if any of you have the skills to put something together. As always, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Seraphim**

* * *

Halfway to Ilias and Smith's position in the shrine courtyard the Valkyrie broke off the to side, allowing for full view of the two angels behind her.

To the left daintily walked a semi-familiar, eight winged angel of a shorter stature. Her long, pale blonde hair swaying behind her as she approached. If this was the Seraphim everyone kept mentioning she was a good bit shorter or younger than what Ilias was expecting, especially in comparison to that giant of a vanguard she had with her. She was too tall to be a child but still stood a half a head shorter than Ilias. She gave off the feeling she was in her upper teens but it was hard to tell for sure as her holy robe was unusually large and puffy, hiding any feminine curves that could of placed her age more accurately. It was so overblown it was like she was wearing a white and gold cloud. Ilias was left wondering if this was the result of a conscious choice to try and make herself seem bigger than she actually was, and therefore, more important.

It took Ilias a few moments to realize why this Seraphim seemed strikingly familiar to her. Stella honestly looked rather like an older version of the Archangel Mariel to Ilias. Mariel had been the little loli angel Eden had sent to invade Iliasburg before being pushed off by Luka... _On his third try_. She had been highly devoted but had a sadistic streak a mile long that nearly resulted in being declared a criminal herself. The hairstyle was the same, their facial features matched quite nicely, and despite Stella's eyes being a more vibrant shade of blue it would be not unreasonable to think the two could be mistaken for sisters.

With the way she walked forward, a soft smile on her lips, her eyes shut as if in quiet contemplation, Stella seemed to be the very definition of a sagely angel. The type of mysterious figure sent unto the world to guide mankind when needed, in their darkest hours. But underneath? Ilias could sense something else about this girl. Something reminded that reminded the Goddess of well... _herself_ and that alone was reason enough to not trust her.

Alongside the worrisome Seraphim walked a child looking no more than ten, maybe twelve. Much like every angel, her hair was golden blonde and worn long but had a distinct curliness to it that reminded Ilias of her own luxurious locks. Her basic wings of unremarkable nature popped neatly out of the back of a nun style outfit of blue and white with small crosses of yellow embroidered in on the garment. This must of the been the child Smith spoke of.

' _What the hell?'_

Ilias didn't understand why the Coordinator didn't want her to stare at first, but as they came closer it became apparent something was off about this girl. Her gait was uncoordinated, her eyes unfocused and semi-glazed over, she looked detached from the world around her. Ilias could only imagine this girl looked like someone had taken a patient fresh out of a several year long coma, stuffed her in a nun outfit, and was dragging the dazed thing around. Aside from that she appeared to be covered in small burn and scorch marks. They weren't quite bad enough to be from a raging fire, but still sign enough of her being recently touched by a cascade of embers. There didn't seem to be more than a eight inch gap on her body and outfit that wasn't stained with a smudge of black soot. Even her wings held signs that feathers had been burnt clean off, and not just all at once; some looked fresh while others were half healed already.

There wasn't enough time to think deeper on the matter as Ilias recalled her promise to not stare. She just stood back as the Seraphim and Ms. Smith exchanged their pleasantries when they finally met.

"Hello Ms. Seraph, on behalf of Japan-" Smith tried to greet her

"Please, Stella is quite alright" interrupted the Seraphim.

Upon first hearing this Stella girl speak Ilias now knew she had been right to be uneasy about her. Stella's voice and tone were the verbal equivalent of trying to mask flatulence with a flowery candle, the overbearing sweetness and faux politeness couldn't drown out the stink of the condensation in her words. She practically reeked of a higher social caste.

Smith could easily sense this as well. Sadly her job was to be polite to all inhuman guests to Japan and not to call others out when her bullshit detector lit up. She put aside her better instincts and began with the usual annoying VIP banter, honed through countless dealings with extra species guests who thought far too much of themselves.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Ms Stella. We are proud to have a Seraphim in these lands and hope your stay is comfortable."

As Ms. Smith bowed to her Stella returned the favor in kind. Her escort of the child and bodyguard swiftly fell into position behind her, as to not get in the way of their master's business. It was mostly the Valkyrie that did the moving though, taking the hand of the dazed child with a unwavering resolve and guiding her through the motions. It was clearly a familiar pattern of events for the Armored One's face never even changed.

' _Those two… What are they…?'_ wondering Ilias, sensing intrigue from this Heavenly escort.

"Thank you, I am honored to grace these lands with the light of a Seraphim" Stella spoke softly.

Smith proceeded to take out a clipboard and pen and began to get down to business, hoping the work would make this go by more quickly. "How long are you planning on staying here, if I may ask?"she questioned with the tip of her pen to the box denoting the duration of stay.

"I cannot give a definite timeframe. Holy missions are only complete when the divine deem them complete. Fortunately for me, that means I get to enjoy this wonderful country for a significant amount of time!" the way she gushed made the noble Seraphim sound like some overly cheerful tourist who didn't realize their enthusiasm was clearly lost on the annoyed locals around them.

 _(Zombina, from the background) "Shoot me, just_ _ **fucking**_ _shoot me..."_

"Of course this land shall receive the blessing of a Seraphim while I still walk its shore in kind-"

"While that is great...I have to ask about the nature of your mission" Smith interrupted while continuing to take notes.

"-Oh? Such as?"

The coordinator lightly gestured to the rather obvious sea of paper tags covering the shrine "Could you explain why you're posting these charms all over the shrine here for starters?" she asked.

Stella recoiled in bemused surprise, like a parent who had caught their child doing something foolish "Oh! Don't worry. Those are merely an old Seraphim seal of prayer. Nothing more" she assured her, teeth caught in a ever sweet smile.

With the angels of this world being magically adept (at least compared to your average human), it should of been an easy lie to make to the coordinator. Not so with Ilias around. The Goddess proceeded to rip her cover story to shreds with almost casual disregard for her schemes.

After taking a tag off the wall she held it close to her face and explained "Looks like a magical detection grid. The way it's set up now won't detect anything coming from the West and the Southern side is likely bouncing back signals from the North. It'll be riddled with false positives when done, but this is assuredly a magical relay of some kind." With her analysis complete Ilias balled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder where the Ogre Tio was quick to pick it up and place it in a proper garbage bin out of habit.

"That is...Who is this, Ms. Smith?" Stella balked at this angel who had not only contradicted her, but had managed to figure out her game so damn easily.

Smith, on the other hand, was both grateful for the assist and more than a little curious about what was going on. "Ms. Stella, can I first ask about why you're setting up a magical relay in this ( _public_ ) shrine?" the coordinator asked.

Not that it mattered none to her _esteemed guest_. "Sorry, but as a Seraphim my question takes precedence. I'm sure you understand" Stella excused bluntly.

" _*Sigh*_ This is the one you requested to have brought to you today. This is Ilias, The Mother of Dawn" explained Smith, giving in to the solid wall of uncooperation that was Stella before she got a headache.

Stella's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Oh! No wonder you were able to catch onto the pattern! Our sources said you were reportedly highly intelligent! Record breaking even!"

"What _sources_ , Ms. Stella?" Ms. Smith asked with her glasses tipped up.

As far as the coordinator knew, no one from the angel side of things should of had any access to Ilias's psychological evaluation reports. This meant Stella somehow had managed to gain access (at least partially if Ilias's rampant insanity and suicide attempt hadn't been mentioned) to sealed Exchange Program files. It wouldn't surprise her that they might of greased a few wheels to find out more behind the scenes, considering the rather absurd amount of influence the Angels had, but it was still a security concern.

Of course none of this was of any issue to the teflon-coated Divine."The _highest_ sources there are!" Stella replied with a playful wink before focusing on Ilias again.

The Seraphim began to circle Ilias and intently drink in all her details. She could be seen visibly looking upwards and making note of Ilias's greater height (a detail amplified by her own shorter stature in comparison), gently pulling out a wing to see the pattern, even running a finger or two through her golden hair.

"Curious… Just as reported, you combine the traits of many high breed angel types..." she breathed.

This continued on for some time with the Seraphim only stopping for a brief moment when she saw Ilias's sizeable bust and frowned intently as if they displeased her.

"Ms. Stella? Are things alright?" Ms. Smith asked, trying to get back to the task at hand without running afoul of the Angelic Diva.

"May I have a moment to examine this girl in full? In _private_?"

The coordinator knew this was less a request and more a statement of intent. Stella was **going** to do this regardless of what she said, but she still tried to maintain some level of control.

"Could I ask why you would need to do that?" Smith questioned.

"I need to check her for signs that she was assaulted by the dark ones."

 _(Cue all nearby angels gasping and crying out in anguish.)_

Even if she knew little about this world and it's angels still Ilias would of been hard pressed to miss the fact that Stella had brought up something of a sore point for her friend in the black suit. Judging by her reaction and the sobbing choir of dunces currently off to her left, it had to be something the humans and angels disagreed on. Smith looked caught between a rock and a hard place, she knew what she was going to say would not be received well by her current company, but it was her job to keep the peace between the races in this land.

"Ms. Stella, we have told your representatives time and time again, they had nothing to do with Ilias's little _incident_ " she rather pointedly stated.

"Is it not true that one of the elder dark ones came to these shores not two months before she was attacked?!" Stella's voice actually raised as she shot back in almost hysterics.

In comparison Smith's response was cool and collected "Yes, and she's been totally harmless the entire time she was here. Besides that, she was in Kyoto during the time the event happened. There's no way she could've been involved."

This did nothing for the increasingly energized angel who began to speak of her enemies in foreboding tones.

"The dark ones are tricky! Their lies know no bounds! I would not allow them in your capital if I were you! To invite one to a seat of power is asking for trouble!"

Smith stared at Stella "But Kyoto hasn't been the capital since...nevermind _(Not even going to touch that…)_ "

"What is a dark one?" interrupted the till-now quiet Ilias if for no reason other than to throw her besieged and beleaguered Coordinator a lifeline.

The reaction that came out of Stella made it seem like Ilias was one of those people in those time travel stories who always asked some random stranger on the street what year it was. Her look was pure befuddlement and she seemed to not know how to answer such an obvious question. Even her stoic guard, who had up till this point never made so much as a peep or gesture, seemed genuinely puzzled by this.

Ms. Smith swooped in to explain "Ilias lacks most of her memories. Well, anything reliable anyway…"

"You poor dear! To be cursed with such a large chest and be stripped of your memories! I shall check you at once!"

Ilias was less than amused. _'Who does this-...WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY ABOUT MY TITS?!'_

* * *

Ilias was hauled off to a small room in a more modern building next to the shrine. While the Shrine itself was a classic wooden building not too out of place from the Village of Yamatai, the larger complex had buildings such as these for the less colorful tasks of administration and storage. No matter how ancient or hallowed this place or it's purpose, at the end of the day someone had to file paperwork and make the mop buckets somewhere.

It was genuinely surprising to see the proud Seraphim content to stand among rows of vibrant cleaning fluids as she administered her battery of tests in this little stockroom. Considering Ilias suspected this girl would normally not set foot inside such a place, she knew something was suspicious from the get go. Stella was swallowing her pride and putting aside her upper class sensibilities for the sake of the privacy this secluded room offered. This meant she was doing something that she knew absolutely HAD to be done without even her own entourage or guard knowing about it. From her own experience with Eden Ilias knew that when you had to deceive your own allies, you weren't up to much good and was on her guard as a result.

Still, outwitting your foes required discretion. If Ilias had acted even _slightly_ suspicious of Black Alice or Promestein her grand plan wouldn't of worked. She just needed to act the fool and allow this scheme to play out around her, even if it meant allowing herself to be forced into a damn supply closet and examined like some freak of nature. If she could allow herself to be _eaten_ to keep up a charade this was no big deal.

"Such large wings. Feather count is strange, coloration is absolutely flawless, the pattern...it's not like anything I've ever seen before. No halo...that's odd…Larger eye size is usually found on archangels, but never to this extreme…Holy energy is-Hold these for me? If you will?"

Ilias was handed two paper seals denoted by the outline of a faded cross on each but refused to take them blindly and asked "What is it?"

"E-Excuse me…?" Stella honestly looked to be taken aback that anyone would ever bother to ask her questions from within her own race.

"What...is...it?" Ilias repeated

"It's just... a small test to help measure your holy power. Don't worry, it's harmless" was Stella's excuse.

' _Yeah, I trust you about as far as Luka can throw his serial rapist/lover. No way in hell I'm giving a clear reading...'_

It couldn't be stated clearly enough that Ilias did NOT trust this other world Seraphim. Stella may of been content to use her position and public image to batter her way through all suspicion like a charging Centaur, but Ilias was having none of it. A Goddess couldn't outwit all the smartest minds back in her old world without being able to sense a scheme and this Stella girl absolutely reeked of a plot. Ilias had no clue what she was trying to accomplish with this power level test but decided to sabotage it, just to be safe.

' _Rampant and unchecked paranoia is a valuable asset when surrounded by assholes…'_

With her power still mostly gone and what was left healing her busted ass, it was child's play to force her holy energy to an artificial low for the Fallen Goddess. As per Stella's instructions she gathered _"all the holy power she could muster"_ into her palms as she held one seal in each. After a few seconds she clapped her hands together and joined the two seals into one in a gesture not unlike a prayer. The taller of the two didn't even have time to fully open up her hands before the resultant paper was snached from them and held up to the judging eyes of the shorter one.

"A 3.1? That's barely…was I wrong…?" Stella sounded so disappointed and more than a little confused.

The Seraphim was left muttering to herself while pacing for a good couple of minutes afterward, only stopping to throw Ilias a perplexed glance or two. Something had gone horribly wrong for her and Ilias couldn't of been happier because of it. Clearly her ruse had worked although now she was slightly worried that it may of worked a little _too_ well. She didn't want to hand this girl proper results but a small voice at the back of her mind was telling her that maybe she should've toned it down a notch with the suppression effect. The last thing she wanted was to have accidently given off the impression that she was some sub-third sphere abomination!

' _I swear, if I just accidently became this world's first Fourth Sphere Angel, promise or not, I'm_ _ **burning**_ _this city when I get the chance!'_

Stella didn't notice Ilias's true side coming loose behind her. She was too busy taking a series of documents and charts from in between the folds of her puffy robe with the frantic pace of someone trying to dump weight off a sinking lifeboat. A sprawling mess of scrolls and papers were slammed down and spread out on a nearby counter, the Seraphim's right finger flying from entry to entry as she read. A small peek over her shoulder (easy as Stella was short) showed Ilias the girl was stuck obsessing over a map along with some kind of long calculation that corresponded with a marker denoting the Greater Tokyo area.

"329 with a magical refraction rate of-(inaudible), tags in area 2 and 4 were tripped facing-(inaudible), even if there's a chance the visual inspection was off by...no, no,no! This has to be the right spot!"

At this point Ilias may as well of been invisible to the increasingly panicked Seraphim. Whatever had gone wrong was slowly tearing her mind apart with self doubt in a way that honestly reminded the Goddess of another Seraphim with confidence issues she had created…

' _Odd. I feel...rather bad about how I treated Eden now…'_ pondering the Goddess, thinking of her third eldest daughter.

"Then wha-Of course!"

Stella erupted in a cheer, the clouds of her momentary self doubt blow away by the winds of realization. She turned to Ilias and began to blabber on about something the Goddess didn't understand.

"The Dark Ones have made their presence known in these lands! One as great and wise as the Creator would surely send in a d-d-decoy of some kind to fool them!"

"What ar-"

"It all makes sense! A unknown Angel bearing all the physical markers of a Supreme Heavenly entity falling from the sky at the same time _she_ re-enters our world? They'd never know they attacked a red herring until it was too late!"

"I'm not a fis-"

"This explains why you defy all our classifications but barely have the holy power of a cupid!"

' _Yup, too far. Dammit!'_ Ilias cursed

"She MUST of created or even just chosen you for this holy task! Truly, the wisdom of the Great One knows no limits! She sought to protect herself through the noble sacrifice of a loyal daughter so that she could reach us safely! My sister's calculations were right! This is the land! I just need to find her!"

"Holy task?" Ilias, for once, wasn't acting when she said she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Yes! You must of taken a terrible blow meant for-Ah! Never mind!" Stella closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

The terror of doubt had taken much from her and she found her desire to explain this to a lowly angel further lacking. Stella fell back into a wooden chair and began to fan herself with a paper from her stack. "It's a problem above your stature. Just know that the sacrifice of your memories will not be in vain" she said with dismissal.

Ok, now Ilias was really getting confused. What the _fuck_ was going on around here?!

* * *

With that pointlessness out of the way Ilias believed she would be allowed to get away from the condescending aura of the abrasive and subversive Seraphim. Sadly she was shit out of luck as the topic changed to something even stupider in a slightly less secluded chamber in the main shrine. Amongst the sea of statuary and red walls, a proper tea set and mat was set out for the two by the dotting lesser angels of Stella's entourage. Here Stella wished to converse with Ilias as if she was an old friend on the matter of what she intended to do with her homestay. What this basically came down to was Stella being a passive aggressive little bitch and dropping a few not-so-subtle hints that Ilias should join her host as a biblical scholar, to take advantage of her record breaking intellect.

Feeling that tea wouldn't get her drunk enough to make this discussion bearable (and not being a fan of the drink to begin with) Ilias attempted to crack open her gift from Ms. Smith and hit the head, proper etiquette be damned!

Ilias gave a groan of disapproval and brought the expensive wine bottle from beneath her dress where she had stashed it upon entering the shrine earlier. How had she hidden it when she had no pockets or pouches? Let's just say it wasn't only the monsters who figured out the benefits of fine muscle control down there…

"Such a lovely wine! Where did you get this?" Stella questioned with the spirit in her hands. It seemed this girl had a problem with grabbing things from other people rather rudely.

' _Mid-way through gates 3 and 4 if we're measuring things the succubus way'_ Ilias's inner voice replied

Her outer voice was more gentle and less obscene. "It was a gift from my coordinator, as a reward for my good behavior" she explained.

"How lovely! It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that a holy figure would be on their best behavior, but it's still nice to be recognized for it from time to time!" said Stella.

With bottle in hand (much to Ilias's twisted amusement), Stella put aside the tea and poured the two some of the claret-colored liquid. Based on the fact that she completely abandoned the tea and popped the cork without even asking for her permission, Ilias got the feeling she may have been dealing with another angel who liked their holy spirits in liquid form.

Four glasses later (One for Stella. Three for Ilias) they resumed their talk on Ilias's plans and the job offer as one of Stella's entourage. Ilias _tried_ to keep her refusal civil, as per her promise to Smith, but Stella proved to be quite stubborn on the matter and didn't make it easy.

With time discussion turned into Stella lecturing Ilias on the importance of angels to do their duty and uphold faith as the cornerstone of human civilization. It was a discussion that brought Ilias much unintentioned amusement as she cozied up with her fourth glass of wine and tried not to laugh.

"It is a very serious matter for angels to find their faith and extol its values! Each of our kind must find what they stand for" Stella began . "Ilias, what would you tell others you believe in?"

' _Breasts, Sexual Domination, and smashing several tons of shit out of anyone who has a problem with that.'_

"What would you say to the weary traveler, seeking advice to nourish their soul?!" Stella challenged, her voice rising in tone.

' _If you have an erection lasting more than four hours; imagine me naked and it'll last for eight!'_

"What would your favorite holy passage even be!?" questioned the Seraphim

' _Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil, for I am the BADDEST Mother Fucker in the GOD DAMN valley!'_

When she finally got bored of this back and forth Ilias downed another whole glass in one gulp and decided to change the subject to something that had been bothering her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that you said earlier about my chest?" Ilias questioned as she wiped away a few lingering drops of red from her lips.

"Ah...About that…" Stella began. Ilias could tell she glanced at her pale breasts and exposed cleavage from across the mat. "You see, traditionally it has been seen as a flaw to be so... _voluptuous_ among our kind. I suppose for one lacking memories about all our traditions you wouldn't know."

"Oh really?" questioned Ilias with a scheming smile. A gentle hand was raised up to Ilias's left breast. She lifted the pale orb and dropped it, watching Stella's eyes disapprovingly follow the teat as it bounced and jiggled. A little test she wished to perform to see just how much the Seraphim detested her size. "You mean boobs that can do this?"

 _*JiggleJiggle*_

Stella grew visibly agitated. "Yes… A large chest is a temptation-" _*JiggleJiggle*_ "-to lead those of unprincipled nature down the path of the obscene. We cannot hate those who naturally possess such _assets_ as it is-" _*JiggleJiggle*_ "-the Divine's will that their bodies were created that way. However, in our work it is seen as-" _*JiggleJiggle*_ "Errrr...-something of a "nuisance."

"So angels tend to be naturally small chested by nature around here, is that correct?" Ilias asked

"Correct, although there are exceptions such as my bodyguard, we tend to be blessed with a more noble and innocent form" Stella explained as Ilias started to connect a few dots in her head.

' _I see, if they can't all have big boobies then big boobies MUST be a sin against god!'_ thought the bemused Goddess before "accidentally" dropping something, forcing her to expose the valley of her cleavage to the bitter Seraphim as she bent over.

Finding a new source of amusement she spent the entire rest of the conversation drawing as much attention to her breasts as possible (an easy feat for a Goddess whose main draw was her sex appeal) until Stella finally gave in on her scholar plans and let Ilias return back to Smith just to get away from the display. Turned out that all you needed to do to force the angels of this world away was casually bombard them with lewdness until they couldn't handle it anymore.

Ilias was certain she would need this information again sometime in the future.

* * *

"And that's when he said...when he said… **dammit!** I forget the rest of the joke! Where's Doppel when you need her?!"

"Oh relax, I'm sure you'll remember it soon Zombina-chan!" cheered an Ogre

"Are you sure it's that funny?" questioned a Cyclops

"I'm telling you Manako, I almost pissed myself when I heard it the first time from Doppel!"

Back in the Shrine courtyard, Ilias and Stella reconnected with their escorts mid-way through a frustrated Zombina failing to tell her coworkers the funniest joke she'd ever heard from their little Doppel friend who still hadn't shown up.

More flowery pleasantries were exchanged between Smith and Stella as they fulfilled their diplomatic duties but these lacked any real substance and nearly drove Ilias and the Zombie to sleep from boredom. Thankfully something resembling action popped up when Smith found the young angel with the charred wings and outfit pressed into her legs.

"Ooof! Careful there young one" Smith told the child after she tripped into her thigh.

"I...late...worship...wrong...home…" muttered the poor thing in confusion. She seemed to have a hard time communicating effectively.

Ilias hadn't even noticed the child slipped away from her Valkyrian babysitter till she took the tumble into Ms. Smith's left leg. She had somehow gotten free from the handhold the bodyguard maintained at all times and ended up blindly wandering around on wobbly legs until she inevitably crashed into something.

"I'm terribly sorry my master, it won't happen again" apologized the Valkyrie in a solemn voice that carried with it a tone of self loathing for her failure that was so thick it was palpable.

Stella wished to assure her while she went to fetch the young one. "It's quite alright" she said.

"No, it is not. This is my failure and is inexcusable! Allow me to-"

Stella sighed "Just do your best. I always swore to you that I would make my displeasure fully known if required. It is only a small issue, I promise"

' _Huh, seems she isn't as one dimensional as she first looked'_ Ilias thought as Stella took the hand of the child and lead her back to the Valkyrie with a truly gentle grace, not unlike the kind any caregiver would show.

"I am still sorry, I was a fool" repeated the armored angel with disdain.

"It's fine Valencia, just watch her more closely" Stella tenderly gave the child's hand to her guard.

For a moment Ilias could see Smith was torn about something. The normally confident woman with the raven black hair looked pressed to ask something about young one but didn't seem to know if it would be in good taste. It was clear to Ilias Smith knew more about the child than her (as she naturally would as one of the ones in charge of the non-humans for this area). At least enough to be worried about something it would seem.

"So how is Aurelia?" she asked finally. It was a light question, meant to be as inoffensive as possible.

"Aurelia is quite fine, Ms. Smith. And we of course are grateful for your help the other day" Stella replied with tension but no audible hostility.

 _(Zombina, from the background) "Oh hey! I didn't recognize her! That's the little firebug that nearly set Tio's hair on fire!"_

Stella looked a bit more visibly agitated this time but tried not to openly show it." _*CoughCough*_ Yes…As I just said, we are grateful for your help." She brought Aurelia front and center, to present her to Smith. "She is recovering well after her _slight_ mishap. We've already gotten back to her studies!" the Seraphim declared proudly.

"Yesterday...I learned about...Street Peter…" muttered Aurelia.

" _Saint_ Peter…" corrected Stella with a hint of agitation and embarrassment.

' _Stella Seraphim, Valencia Valkyrie, and Aurelia Angel. I suppose they're better names than Angels' A through D'_ thought Ilias, recalling that she kinda gave up on names after Eden when it came to her own daughters. _'What's wrong with the child though? She seems...off. Not even I sent an angel out into Heaven with this many braincells missing'_

"I...I...I also know...about...Saint Dumbass…"

"Saint Dismas! She means _Saint Dismas!_ " Stella was a bit more visibly embarrassed by the obscenity-laced mispronunciation and the subtle murmurs of the surrounding angels it brought.

She raced to cover the mouth of little Aurelia with her hand and quietly shuffle her back to waiting with her guard. "Let's just move on to other subjects! He He! There's no point in covering the basics of the bible here and now!"

"No problem, Ms. Stella…" agreed a merciful Ms. Smith who felt genuinely bad for the Seraphim. "If you want, we could still stand to discuss your plans for today. As I understand it, you seek to assist the people of this city?"

"Yes, of course. It is our heavenly duty to help."

"I believe Ilias might actually have an idea on how to go about that" Smith suggested, figuring the angels might be better off listening to one of their own.

The goddess in disguise spoke up in her standard heavenly tones. "Ah, yes. I was assisting my host family and their neighbors in repairing all the damage from that dreadful storm." Ilias continued her act with a soft smile of hope. "It'll take considerable time and effort to fix everything. But with additional help we could…"

"Say no more! Of course we shall aid you!" Stella nobly declared with her wings puffed out in pride.

' _Perfect. If two people with wings can get so much done, forty will make this a breeze!'_ thought Ilias before deciding that she may of been coming on as too soft or nice. She attempted to justify this to herself as _'Well it's not like I can leave the place a wreck if_ _ **I**_ _am to live there. Besides, getting angels to do the work for me is what being a Goddess is all about.'_

After internally struggling to come to grips with her own change in nature as of late, Ilias again addressed the stuffy Seraphim.

"Thank you, Stella. With the help of your aides most of the labor can get done so much fas-"

"About that…" Stella interrupted

"Yes?"

"I have a better idea of how to help. One does not necessarily _need_ to dirty themselves to aid others."

Considering just how much Stella sounded like herself _right_ when she was about to exploit a loophole, Ilias was naturally nervous. However, even the Goddess of Creation's unfathomably long life couldn't prepare her for the sheer level of **bullshit** she was about to witness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranger Allies**

* * *

 **Luka, POV.**

 _I awake in an endless sea of gold-tinted clouds with rays of light piercing between them. It's a realm of unnatural beauty and serenity I have seen many times before in my dreams._

 _Luka: "Wha…? This is…?"_

 _No doubt about it, this is the (former) Goddess's home, Heaven._

 _Luka: "Impossible."_

 _A true statement. Micaela, who was Ilias's firstborn daughter and my aunt, told Alice and I it was destroyed when Ilias fell._

 _?: "ZZZZZ…."_

 _Luka: "Is someone there?"_

 _After hearing the sound of soft snoring I turn around to see…_

 _Luka: "Ilias?!"_

 _Ilias: "Hmmmm….Huh?!"_

 _Before me is the Goddess Ilias, freshly awoken from my call. She blinks repeatedly in confusion, looking just as puzzled as I was to be here._

 _Ilias: "This is...not what I was expecting. Why am I here?"_

 _Luka: "I was about to ask you the same thing. Aren't you dead? Is this all just a dream?"_

 _Ilias: " Question is, whose?"_

 _Luka: "Well I do remember…passing out…"_

 _Ilias: "Really? Hit the bottle a little too hard at whatever celebration they threw you for killing me?"_

 _Luka: "First off, you had that coming-"_

 _Ilias: "Fair enough"_

 _Luka: "-Second, Me and Alice just finished our honeymoon so… I may... kinda…-"_

 _Ilias: "Be on the edge of death?"_

 _Luka: "Yeah…"_

 _Ilias: "I may be out of the Goddess-ing business, but if you need a holy figure to speak at your funeral I'm available."_

 _Luka: "I'll keep that in mind…"_

 _Ilias: "Here lies Luka, he died the way he came,-far too soon."_

 _Luka: "...Hilarious…"_

 _It appeared being killed didn't damper Ilias's sense of humor at all._

 _Ilias: "What's the damage?"_

 _Luka: "Don't know, I was having a hard time breathing by the third day. I hope my lungs are ok."_

 _Ilias. "You're lucky to have any bones left after mating with the Monster Lord that long. I'm surprised they didn't liquify and fly out your penis when you ran out of semen."_

 _I don't know what should worry me more. The fact that I may be talking to the spirit of Ilias in my coma dreams, or that she's far more surprised to see me alive after having my honeymoon than I am to see her after being hit by the Quadruple Giga._

 _Luka: "So..., are you alive? Are you just some figment of my imagination? Are you a ghost of some kind? What's going on?"_

 _Ilias doesn't look like she knows either, a rare sight to see her stumped._

 _Ilias: "Let's see...I remember feeling like I was being dragged into the darkest bowels of Hell before-...dammit…"_

 _Luka: "What? Did you remember something?"_

 _Ilias has a finger to her temple, a headache clearly plaguing her._

 _Ilias: "I remembered what I was doing. (Sigh) Sadly I must return to hell; or something so like it I can longer tell the difference."_

 _Luka: "Ok…? Bye then...I guess?"_

 _Ilias: "Orange Juice."_

 _The Goddess's posture softens and she speaks up before things start to fade._

 _Luka: "Excuse me?"_

 _Ilias: "Orange juice can help recover the body's natural fluids, including semen and blood. Give it a try to help you recover a bit quicker after you wake up."_

 _Is Ilias offering me advice?_

 _Luka: "Why help me?"_

 _Ilias: "I will always watch over you, Hero Luka."_

 _Ilias falls back into her full Goddess Mode as she says it. I think she's doing it to be ironic._

 _Luka: "That act again?"_

 _Quickly she returns to her coarser, truer self._

 _Ilias: "Thought I'd give it a try, for old times sake. It just felt natural."_

 _Before more words can be exchanged the world around us collapses._

* * *

 **Normal, POV.**

Ilias awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in; stuck sitting in a little metal chair in front of screen along with all the other winged half-wits Stella had gathered up. She didn't know exactly when it was she had dozed off but at least no one around her seemed to notice enough to give her flak for it. In the darkened room she could faintly make out the dancing rays of light from the projector above as they cascaded down onto the screen; forming this crime against entertainment.

Yes, Ilias and all the rest of the angels were now watching a movie at Stella's behest. How did this help Kimihito and his neighbors fix the half-flooded wrecks their homes and businesses had become? Simple: it fucking didn't.

When the Goddess had requested help she had forgotten the old standby excuse when it came time for pious people to actually make a personal sacrifice in order to make a difference. "Oh, I'll pray for you!" Such a simple phrase that allowed them to shoulder all the heavy lifting on God while they went off brag about how good of a person they were.

Stella had suggested a, what she called "faith building exercise." Which, according to the highest authority in spiritual matters around here, meant that watching a religious movie and lightly praying afterward was just as helpful to others as picking up a hammer and performing physical labor….

' _If this keeps up, my record as the least helpful Heavenly Being might actually be in jeopardy'_ Ilias bitterly joked to herself as she leaned back in her chair and gazed up towards the rotting rafters of the home-brewed theater.

Apparently the head priest of this Shrine was a young man with a love of old, Sci-fi movies. Real classic black and whites with googly-eyed monsters and princes from space riding to the rescue in their wire suspended rocketships. When he could, he rigged up a basic theater to show off some of his old films (well...digital copies of old movies) to anyone in the community who wanted to see them. He had taken an underused wooden building on the shrine grounds (old stable probably, Ilias knew the smell never quite left these places), and converted it into a makeshift movie theater. All it had taken was a few blankets on the windows, a second hand projector bolted to a support beam above, one white sheet, and couple of folding chairs. On the weekends he'd invite youngsters over and play a movie for them for free while their parents probably wallowed in the joy of being free of the little demons for a little while. In all, it was a nice gesture to draw people to the Shrine and get them more involved with it.

Sadly, this same setup was now being defiled by what Stella insisted counted as "entertainment".

What Ilias was being treated to was a movie that presented a group small-town folk of deep faith being constantly under siege by the forces of atheists who seemed to control every level of government, the media, law enforcement, education, and business. Sure, watching a movie about non-believers being cast down would normally seem to be right up Ilias's alley. The problem was that it was just really _her-damn_ boring!

They were now on court scene five and nobody had been struck by a lightning bolt, thrown into a pool of lava, or been decapitated by an angel. They just kept quoting scripture and protesting!

' _Don't put the words of God into their ears! Ram the swords of God into their chests! C'mon! Start dropping fireballs already! Bring on the Rapture! Throw a plague around! Something!'_ Ilias mentally screamed at the screen.

With their rejection of violence and utter revulsion of all things lewd, these new world angels were really starting to get on Ilias's nerves. It was honestly quite sickening. By pure chance one angel was looking at Ilias as that thought passed.

"You look ill, do you need to go lay down?" she asked tenderly.

Ilias saw her chance when the young angel spoke up. "Me...? Oh? Yes! I would like to go lay down! I'm feeling quite faint!"

"Ah, I understand. I will tell our leader you were not feeling well and pray for a quick recovery. May the Gods watch over you."

"Enjoy the rest of your moral masturbation fantasies" sneered Ilias.

The angel next to her was totally clueless. "What was that?" she asked, quite puzzled.

"Nothing...I'll be going now" excused the Goddess with a smile of pure innocence to mask her inner satisfaction.

Jackpot! The classic tactic of schoolchildren everywhere: faking being sick to get out crap you didn't want to do. Why hadn't Ilias thought of that sooner?!

After moving her way out of the row of chairs she had been in (making sure to annoy everyone she passed by blocking their view of the movie with her large wings), Ilias was quick to head to door located on the far side of the viewing room. She had her hand on the handle when a noise rang out above her.

 _*Crack!*Thud!*_

For but a heartbeat Ilias wondered if karma was going to be unduly kind to her again and bring the whole building down on the heads of the annoying angels gathered therein. Sadly, there was to be no such thing. Instead of the rain of splintered wooden beams the Goddess wished with all her might to see come crashing down, (shattering the spine of Stella and her cohorts beneath their weight), all that came was a small smattering of dust knocked loose from the unclean corners. As the particles floated through the air Ilias noticed that she was the only one to detect that something had happened on the roof. All behind her the angels sat, still mesmerized by the fake exploits of the atheist-fighting priest in their film. _'I'm pretty sure the actual Rapture wouldn't get their attention right now. Regardless, what's going on up there?'_ she wondered.

* * *

The disturbance the Goddess below had detected ironically came from, perhaps the most stealthy monster in all of Japan; the shapeshifter known as Doppel. Inch by inch, the M.O.N member with the visage of a young naked girl with dark skin and other-worldly yellow eyes, crept across the rooftop. In her arms were a laptop and some cables, not even five kilograms in weight. Still, the roof below was in horrific disrepair and those few kilograms were making the trek even more perilous, Doppel nearly punching clean through the shingles at one point.

After putting a foot-sized hole in one section of the roof Doppel dainty continued on for a few more meters before finally reaching her goal. Her target? A set of four evenly spaced screws that held up the mounting of the movie projector on the ceiling below her. Naturally, no one had ever intended for anyone to access the projector from the outside so there was no hatch or anything of the sort. All this meant was that Doppel had to get creative. With ease, her white hair formed a metal spike that punctured the roof and retracted with the speed of a sewing machine's needle.

Most assumed Doppel's powers ended with simple disguises. Truth be told, she could actually pull off some very handy tricks like that when she had the right reason to.

Swiftly, a cord was guided through by her enchanted locks and connection between projector and laptop was established. _'Now for the fun part!'_ she thought.

It was no big secret that Doppel disliked the overly uptight, High-Breed Angels and their incessant judging of others. That's why, when she learned a full-fledged Seraphim was heading to Japan, she decided to try and _loosen them up_ a touch…

"Hehehehe" came an evil laugh as the laptop's screen flickered to life.

Bizarre eyes reflected a torrent of the obscene. A veritable flood of depravity that no normal human would ever dare to describe out loud. You see, this wasn't Doppel's computer. No. When she had sought such filth she had turned to experts for help.

This computer came out of the M.O.N evidence locker and belonged to one of the many Orcs that had been deported after their armed incursion. It was seized along with many personal items and given a thorough sterilization before being searched for evidence of how the normally brain dead Orcs had managed to move so much firepower into the country. Sadly it was "personal use only" and therefore contained much in the way of porn, but no real evidence.

"So, planning on switching out their little movie for pornography? Can't say they'll like that..." The agent of M.O.N didn't even need to turn around to know that voice belonged to an Angel. Only something that could fly could reach her silently on the creaky roof. Still, she did not panic. _'Tch! Caught! Ok. Time for escape plan J!'_.

Within moments; a muscular figure, aged in appearance and clad in garb right out of a safari adventure novel; lept from the roof with great strength.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" the bespectacled man cursed in broken English.

Doppel could only hope her transformation into this new form had been fast enough. If she was lucky whoever this angel was would doubt their own vision and just convince themselves they had seen nothing after this display. A mass of purple torns (really, Doppel's hair in disguise) formed a swinging escape rope that should've allowed the shifter to reach a good hiding spot by the time her ambusher overcame their shock.

It was Doppel who was in for the shock, however, as she felt herself pulled back forcefully mid-swing by the neck of her/his shirt. It turned out that Ilias was a bit too quick-witted to be thrown off long by such a ploy.

"Your next line is "Don't do this!" stated the angel before giving a haughty chuckle as she cast the fleeing agent down upon the roof with enough force to make Doppel worried about breaking clean-through into the converted stable below.

By the time she landed, Doppel was back to her normal form."H-How in the-?"

Ilias bent low to stare her capture in the face. "Men don't have a good history of escaping my grasp" she explained. Sure, Ilias might of preferred if she had changed into a Shota instead but-never-mind...

Doppel was fearful, she hadn't ever expected to get caught. "I can-I can explain…" she whimpered.

"Don't"

"Huh...?"

"You're the missing member of M.O.N. Doppel, a shapeshifter. You wanted to show everyone down below some _dirty_ and _perverted_ things, right?" guessed the angel before her.

"That's-"

"-Instead of doing your job; which is to guard them?"

"Smith is going to kill me…"Just when it seemed she had finally hit the limit of what she could get away with before her career was ruined, a ray of sunshine appeared to the Doppelganger. This angel, she didn't seem mad at her for what she was planning, but was rather...amused?

"I'm disappointed you have failed to take notice of what's in front of you." Ilias said with a light laugh after noticing Doppel's panic.

The agent peered at her with caution. "Is this some church teaching? Are you just going to give me a lecture (and hopefully not turn me in?)"

Ilias lifted herself with grace and rotated once in mid-air, giving Doppel a 360 degree view of her body and magnificent wings. "Look at me, notice anything strange? Anything out of the ordinary?" She implored the Doppelganger to drink in her details slowly. "You are a infiltrator and spy, are you not? If you look hard enough, eventually little details can show someone's true nature" the shrewd Goddess hinted.

It took but mere moments of calm analysis for Doppel to realize this was no ordinary angel she was speaking to, much less one who might turn her over to the Seraphim. Her dress? Too much skin exposed. Her jewelry? Free of any religious symbols and drawing attention to her womanly curves. Her chest? Large and displayed with pride! Her eyes? Doppel had never seen an angel with such a look of sheer hubris.

Even her pose, one leg slightly bent and raised, one arm resting on her shapely hip, the other held loosely at her side; it all gave off an air of truly dominating confidence.

"You are-you're not like them...are you?" Doppel asked, cautious hope in her voice.

Ilias's response was somewhat vulgar but still spoken in her refined tones. "I'm showing cleavage, what do you think?" she challenged.

This got Doppel to smile more than it should have. "Who are you?" she asked while suppressing a gentle laugh.

One hand reached to the angel's lips. Doppel could only guess she was contemplating her answer. "I was once just know as Ilias (Goddess of creation, best titfuck in all reality, ect, ect…)" she replied, throwing out a few words under her breath that Doppel could not catch. "Thanks to government paperwork however, I suppose my current name would be Ilias, Mother of Dawn" Ilias revealed with a light sigh.

Even if the way she said it suggested Ilias still wasn't a fan of change, Doppel knew it could be far worse. That last name clause had caused no shortage of problems on their paperwork, and resulted in some rather hilarious legal names for those monsters from tribes and cultures who simply didn't believe in last names.

Both "The Happy Harpy" and "The Slime" where actually Papi and Suu's respective last names on all official documents, a fact that might of made them laugh if either was smart enough to care. In addition, a 5000 yen bribe from a certain Arachne ensured that Miia's legal last name had been changed from what she had selected to something more _colorful_ without her knowledge. It was a means to ensure the Lamia didn't attempt to sneak off and acquire a marriage license for herself and Kimihito while the rest of the girl's weren't looking.

Regardless, Doppel cursed herself. How could she have forgotten that a new angel had arrived recently, and with no small amount of trouble in tow? This angel was the unknown who had fallen from the sky, half-dead and muttering madness. It was her who had sent M.O.N' s higher-ups on some wild goose chase, looking for an Extraspecies sex slave ring that may or may not have existed.

"Huh, I didn't even notice. I suppose I was too caught up on being found out by those holy half-wits below." Doppel caught herself after insulting the angels that still lurked beneath them. "You aren't with them now...are you?" she asked, still mildly concerned over Ilias's possible allegiance to her kin. "I heard you were strange for an angel but…"

"I'm just here to play nice for Smith's sake. She got me a rather nice vintage before and I'm hoping that there's more in store if I just put up with Stella's little games."

With that weight off her shoulders Doppel breathed a sigh of relief. "Not a fan of the movie then I take it?" the rogue agent asked before returning to her work, content with the knowledge Ilias wasn't on Stella's side.

"It's like an exploding dildo; someone took a normal form of entertainment and twisted it into something no one can enjoy" Ilias colorfully summarized before expressing some confusion. "I'm surprised Stella had such a freakish desire to watch this one. I thought holy books and scripture were still the main forms of partaking in gospel?"

Doppel's answer was swift and made things instantly clear. "I suppose it wouldn't surprise you to learn that Stella owns the majority stake in the company that made that movie?" she explained while sitting back down with her computer now that she knew she was in the clear.

"Ahh...I see...That explains it. Our little Seraphim wants to show off the fruits of her investment?" Ilias replied knowingly.

Yellow eyes never looked away from the computer screen. It was taking more than she thought to brute force her way past the Head Priest's password. "What you just saw was an advanced screening, it's not supposed to be out for weeks."

"I thought getting involved in businesses would be considered "impure" for a holy being? Sin of greed and all that. Seems strange to be involved in a movie studio."

A soft clacking could be heard as Doppel's fingers continued to rain down upon the computer's keys as she explained to Ilias what the angels had been up to for the last few years, ever since they had officially come out of hiding with the rest of monster-kind. "The angels have been on a warpath lately when it comes to turning back what they see as the moral decay of mankind. They've been throwing around a sizable chunk of money and influence to try and produce family friendly media. All in the hopes of setting popular culture a decade or two."

"I see" Ilias recalled Smith had mentioned the higher tier angels had gathered in Japan on such a mission.

"Stella has been the Seraphim council's go-to when it comes to such matters. Although, from what rumors say, she's not entirely happy about it."

"Ohhhhh! Discontent? Go on!" urged a intrigue hungry Ilias.

With the joy of a social noblewoman spreading unflattering gossip about their rival at a castle party, Doppel spoke. "Apparently Stella has more than her fair share of confidence issues. I don't know if there's any truth to it, but rumor has it that she thinks the council doesn't take her seriously. That she keeps getting short end of the stick when it comes to Seraph's work. Or at least, that's what she seems to think... " she explained.

Ilias sighed. "As I thought. She's driven to succeed, ruthless when it comes to getting her way (at least as much as her type of angel can be), somewhat paranoid, but ultimately not quite competent enough to pull anything off. I knew a Seraphim like that once."

More soft keystrokes showed the password still held, despite Doppel's efforts. "I thought you had memory problems?" she asked while trying to hide a growing frustration.

"I don't. That's just what everyone around here assumes. I can't be blamed that no one is willing to believe I'm a billion year old goddess from another reality."

"..." Doppel stopped working at her computer and just stared up at Ilias silently.

"What?"

Doppel continued to eye Ilias was a cautious stare "Nothing…Nothing at all..." .

It didn't take long for Ilias to catch onto what her uneasy companion was suggesting "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. I'm completely and totally sane… ."

"I'm sure you-"

"I _used_ to be violently psychotic,  past tense. I've gotten much better as of late." The blank stare Doppel gave her told Ilias this did not help her argument. "Oh come on, how crazy do you think I am!?" the Goddess questioned.

"Let's just say I expect you to start hanging Christmas lights from the ceiling and painting the alphabet on the wall by episode three..." replied Doppel.

"What the hell does that mean?" puzzled Ilias.

"That you might be right in the end, but that won't change the fact you're a little unhinged from the start."

Ilias just sighed again in frustration before making her case. "Relax. I'm not Don Quixote with hooves, I don't have the memory of a fish, I haven't declared myself the Prophet of all-that-is-not-yet-dead-upon-this-Earth, I don't run a small sex dungeon in the attic (yet), I don't get wet at the idea of watching my lover brutally killed in front of me, and I don't subscribe to the utter madness that would make someone believe a snake girl is fuckable. In all? I'm FAR more sane than the rest of that house!" argued the Goddess, calling out all the flaws of her housemates.

"Hmmm...I suppose you have a point" Doppel conceded.

This brought up another issue. "Smith didn't just drop me in with the rest of the crazies on purpose, did she?" Ilias asked her, sounding slightly perturbed by the idea of being dumped in the monster equivalent of mental ward.

"Don't worry, she just likes dumping new arrivals off with Bae-" in the background Ilias could be seen taking a small notebook out and scribbling inside it's pages, even as Doppel continued. "-Starting a new case file for a host requires almost three hundred forms and eighteen background checks. Adding exchange races to a currently established host takes twenty five forms and two hours. That's the reason all our hosts tend to have multiple house guests" she explained, revealing the truth of why Kimihito had ended up with so many.

"So it's a case of working for two weeks or two hours? Clever." admired the Goddess.

"What's that?" the shifter asked, referring to the Goddess's little, blue notebook.

"Oh this is just a little way to write down anything important that pops up. Smith gave it to me, so I figured I'd try to get some use out of it" The Goddess replied.

Smith's underling gave a nod of understanding, being familiar with the practice. "Oh, those things. Yeah, the boss gives those notebooks out to new arrivals. It's supposed to be submitted to their coordinator from time to time as a form of feedback for the program. Although, 90% of the time, the exchange races throw the thing away, or just use it for doodling. What have you written down so far? Anything interesting?"

Ilias still had a pen in her hands as she looked over what she had written. "Well-"

* * *

 _People not to kill if I get my powers back:_

 _Ms. Smith_

 _Rachnera_

 _Kimihito_

 _Tio?*_

 _*(Note: It just seems like such a shame to waste breasts that big, reevaluate later.)_

 _Host Names:_

 _Miia: Darling_

 _Papi: Husband_

 _Centorea: Master_

 _Suu: Master_

 _Meroune: Beloved_

 _Rachnera: Honey_

 _Ms. Smith: Darling (mockingly)_

 _Me: Luka 2*_

 _Doppel: Bae_

 _*(Note: Consider alternatives. He's proving to be slightly too intelligent to be worthy of that title**)_

 _**(Note: Baby dick is still totally on the table)_

 _Long Term goals:_

 _Study effects of severe loss of holy energy on bodily functions and physical state._

 _Investigate cross dimensional physics and magical manipulation of the fabric of reality._

 _Annoy Lamia roommate._

 _Explore possible societal roles worthy of my massive talents._

 _Compile report detailing the physical, magical, and mental traits of monsters of this realm in contrast with those created by Alice the First._

 _Short Term Goals:_

 _Work on decorating bedchambers._

 _Acquire alcohol._

 _Annoy Lamia roommate._

 _Investigate this "Yandere" phrase that keeps being used to describe me._

 _Acquire more alcohol._

 _Set Lamia's room on fire._

 _Inquire with Rachnera about local tastes in sexual domination and Japanese rope bondage techniques._

 _Acquire more alcohol._

* * *

"-Not much, just a few priorities." There was a soft _*thwap*_ as the Goddess closed her notebook and put it away before bending over to look more closely at what Doppel was working at. "Still can't get the password?" she asked.

Her accomplice snarled in disgust. "Tck! I thought this would be easy. Half the time idiots make this something stupidly easy to guess." Doppel hissed.

"Like 1,2,3,4?" Even if Ilias meant as a joke, Doppel had a look of serious contemplation on her face before she hesitantly entered the suggested code. There was no way it could of-

" _I will not be denied my faith! I will not let the words of man overwrite the words of God! I will-"_

"And of course it is…" Doppel sighed as she was greeted by the sight of the movie playing below on her screen.

Pushing the incident behind her, she began to work her way through the Orc's porn stash in the hopes of finding something to _realllyyyy_ disgust Stella and her entourage.

Thankfully (and horrifyingly) the collection was comically large enough to warrant being clearly organized and marked. Turned out Orcs were actually very careful when it came to their fap material. Seemingly hundreds upon hundreds of folders dropped down with a single click.

 _Magical GirlXOrc, High Priestess XOrc, Female KnightXOrc, AngelXOrc, PrincessXOrc, Little SisterXOrc, ect, ect…_

When Ilias pointed out that she was seeing a pattern to the Orc's sexual tastes Doppel explained that "To the Orcs, the more pure and innocent something is, the more fun it is to corrupt."

"Completely true" stated Ilias as a matter of fact. "Regardless, what shall we treat our sexually repressed angels to?"

With all the pomp and pretentiousness of two wine sommeliers discussing whether a 1378 or a 1379 was a better vintage, the angel and doppelganger looked over their options.

"I say anal, we can horrify their sensibilities and gross them out at the same time. Oh, and lookie here, a lovely little folder marked "Ass Bandits 3" suggested Doppel.

"Ah, but you forget their abhorrence of large breasts and cleavage (possibly born from a deep-seated jealousy of their low average cup size, but I digress.) We should exploit this and prey upon their hidden jealousy by going with Paizuri. And If my eyes don't deceive me, I see one folder named "A Trip Down Mammary Lane."" Ilias argued playfully.

"But wait a moment" interrupted Doppel airily. "Perhaps we should set a good example for our angelic friends and show them one of their own engaging some harmless fun? I hear, this "Angels with Dirty Faces" is quite good from the online community."

"That has to be the most porn name in the history of anything... _ever_. Are the stars actual angels?" Ilias asked, temporarily dropping her puffed up tones.

Doppel also dropped her grandiloquent way of speaking for a moment. "No, they're just actors with fake wings and halos. The real angels have been trying to stop this kind of stuff from being made, but good luck trying to stop porn."

Returning to their overblown tones, the two continued to speak for some time before Ilias came up with a truly inspired idea.

"I've got it!" she declared.

"I think beastality might be going a bit too far" spoke Doppel, worried that was what Ilias was about to suggest.

"No, that's not it. We must exploit their insecurities and offend BOTH their sensibilities and their faith at the same time!"replied the Goddess.

A hand rubbed Doppel's chin "What do you propose?" she questioned inquisitively.

"What we need is lesbians, at least one of which must have large breasts" claimed Ilias, certain this was the right path. "Their predominant faith is repulsed by the idea of two woman laying together. I learned as much when that _lovely_ little film spent a good fifteen minutes painting homosexuals as beings that eat aborted babies and crap pure evil."

"Hmmm…That's still a sore point for Stella since she was in the states when that ruling passed…" spoke Doppel with deep contemplation.

"Yes, and I'm willing to bet they won't realize what it is at first. Furious humping will send them all running for the hills too quickly, I want them to have a few seconds of innocent confusion before their world is brought down around them" If there was one thing Ilias could understand, it was how to maximize the suffering of others. Why make something quick and painless when it could be dragged out for greater effect?

Scarily, this also described how she preferred her sex as well...

It was obvious Doppel really liked where this was heading. "You're brilliant!" she told the smirking Goddess.

Of course, Ilias already knew that. Still, she enjoyed the compliment. With a grin on her face she pointed out "As an added bonus, it's nothing but women down there right now. That should make watching a little girl on girl action just a little more awkward for all involved." The Goddess looked down upon Doppel to see that she was furiously scanning through the files.

"Hold on...Hold on…Hold on...Here!" shouted the shifter. "Diva Breaker 2. Top rated Yuri anime on Hentai Hub a record sixteen straight months."

"Make it so!"

"Don't worry, already set up. Just waiting to- _hehe!-_ ruin the climax." Doppel assured Ilias with a snicker.

She was correct, the timing was perfect and the movie was just about to reach its high point. Characters on the screen were all gathered in a courtroom and heavenly hymns blared as the camera panned to focus on the main antagonist of the film. Clearly, he was about to say something important.

Together, both Goddess and Doppelganger counted. "1...2...3... **Now**."

* * *

"What happened?"

"Why did the screen get so dark?"

"They were just about to get the judge to praise the lord. _*Sigh*_ Why'd this happen now...?"

"Hey...it's back! But...why is it still so dark?

"Is the projector broken?"

"Why is it two girls now?"

"Hey! This a cartoon!"

"I think someone left a local movie in the projector..."

"But it's digital. How's that make any sense?"

"Why are they in their undergarments?"

"Wow! Look at the size of that bed!"

"It's shaped like a heart!"

"What are these noises they are making?"

"I don't understand. Are they exercising?"

"They keep moving in the same pattern."

"Where is she putting her tongue?"

"This is...This is...AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Impure! **Impure!** "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My eyes! I see it even when they're closed!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It feels like my soul is bleeding!"

"MOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"Someone cover Aurelia's eyes!"

"Ooof! On-On it most resplendent one! Ooof! Please stop running! Please! I can't-Ooof!- I can't get to her!"

"...I don't...get it...Are they...friends…?"

* * *

The cries of havok down below could not overcome the cries of joyus laughter above. Doppel was on her side, kicking the air as she struggled to even breathe between laughs. Ilias had fallen to her knees and, in the first time she could ever remember, it wasn't to give oral. Instead she was overcome by the deepest belly laughs she had ever experienced, being forced to clutch her arms to her stomach and hold on with all her might. Tears invaded her eyesight, another first.

This was...she was laughing. Not mocking laughs, not those crazed laughs she uttered while Remia burned or when the Dark Goddess sealed herself, not even the mild chuckles she gave when she did find something slightly funny. Ilias was just dying with laughter. Sure it was still in response to someone else's misery, but Ilias couldn't say she had ever felt like this before; done this before. She was just laughing with all her heart. Someone else was even laughing with her!

Was this…? Was this what actual happiness felt like?

For the briefest of moments Ilias actually feared this alien sensation, this great unknown she had been missing, only for Stella's screams of panic from below to send her right off the edge again.

" _Ok...I think they stoppe-AGHHHHHH! How can one nether region produce so much fluid!?"_

"Oh me!- _HaHaHa!_ -I can't breathe! I can't!-I can't- _HaHaHaHa!_ -breathe!" Ilias struggled, her wings forcefully wrapping around herself as she flailed.

Despite still barely keeping it together herself; Doppel quipped "Officially, Stella came here for the same reason all those others came; to partake in Japanese Culture. This was lesson 1; Anime: The only legal way to masturbate to twelve-year olds."

Even as her voice threatened to give out from laughter, Ilias promised her new-found friend a glowing review with Smith when it came to going above and beyond in her duties.

 **Bang!**

" _The Dark Ones must be behind this! I swear it! I heard their dark laughter coming from above!"_

Both Ilias and Doppel went silent as Stella came barging out of the building below with a flood of angels in tow, barking orders for her entourage to search the roof above. There was no time, Ilias knew that in their haste to antagonize the holy escort the two had forgotten to plan out their escape, leaving Doppel in real danger of actual repercussions if Stella reported her to her overseers.

"Dart. Now." ordered the Goddess in the few seconds they had before both were discovered on the decrepit roof.

There was no hesitation. Doppel understood that Ilias was an angel; therefore she was mostly beyond suspicion to Stella and her fellow angels, so the transforming girl compressed herself in a simple red and white dart. Ilias took the projectile and chucked it away with great strength, sending it far out of eyesight of the angels who had just crested the roof's rusted gutters in a cloud of flapping, white wings.

There was at least thirty in all, Stella and her Valkyrie guard included, and all had their eyes locked on Ilias.

' _I've been caught completely alone and right next to the proverbial murder weapon. I couldn't look more guilty if I tired. Hell, I might as well have "I did it" written in blood across my face. It couldn't be any clearer that I did it….Thankfully I'm the fucking Goddess, so..., no problem.'_

It was true. Ilias was a Goddess of many talents. So many that if she attempted to write them down she'd have to store them all in a book bigger than the encyclopedia with the words " **I'm just better that you** " written in solid gold on the cover. Chief among these was her canny ability to get idiots to believe totally made-up bullshit that made her out to be the victim.

As she glided over, looking huffy and perturbed, the Seraphim Stella had no idea Ilias had already conjured up, a lie, a backup lie, a backup for that lie, and (just for the sheer hell of of it) a naughty pun she intended to slip into the conversation.

Truly, Ilias was the epitome of clueless as the, not really, "higher ranked" angel, barreled down on top of her demanding answers.

"Ilias?! What's the meaning of this!?" Stella questioned, clearly in a rage from the prank but also appearing to want to hold her anger back in the face of a fellow angel.

"I thought you went home while feeling sick?" came a random angel's voice from the back.

Ilias just kept right on smiling with a big, stupid grin; like this was the most natural situation in the world to her. If she was going to make this work, she had play dumb, _real_ dumb; Luka with brain damage levels dumb.

"I started feeling much better, so I decided to come back to the movie" she innocently said before looking slightly thoughtful. "But on my way back, I ran into a strange man outside the building."

Stella was at least following along. "Strange? How?"

"They wore this big, heavy, red cloak. I couldn't see their face. Anyway, they asked for my help." As Ilias continued she could see the gears slowly start to turn inside the minds of the angels gathered.

Drawing upon so much time watching over Luka, Ilias was able to perfectly replicate Luka's idiotic pride, the same kind he always displayed before his repugnant traveling companion had pointed out he had been fooled/used on so many occasions.

"I know that helping others is the holy thing to do so I, of course, told him I'd be happy too. All he wanted was for me to bring this strange device up here and do some weird things with it and the projector. He said he couldn't reach it without a ladder."

"So someone asked you to do what you did? Of course. But who was it? Did they give you a name?" Stella questioned.

The Seraphim was so busy drawing her conclusions she never noticed the hint of malice to Ilias's smile. Like the coo of a dove, Ilias softly replied "They called themselves Bates."

"Bates?"

The Goddess told them "Yes, they said they were a traveling martial arts master who had confused this place for a dojo."

"Wait...That would make them Master-ba-GAHHHHHHH!" Stella's entourage covered their ears as their leader recoiled in disgust. "Those fiends! Only the Dark One's could conceive of such a lecherous alias! Only they could trick one of our kind into such a perverted plan!"

Stella's dutiful guardian, the Valkyrie Valencia, bowed her large armored form before her master. "It appears the Dark Ones wish to skirmish with us. How shall we respond, my master?"

"Are you going to retaliate with lighting and fury!?" Ilias asked, sounded a touch too eager for her presented personality.

"No! I am going to write a letter of complaint to their Japanese Ambassador!" Stella declared, causing her winged peons to gasp behind her.

"Wait...Really? That's it?" Ilias was clearly not as impressed by the level of retaliation and her incredulous reply nearly blew her cover.

"Yes. It's going to be a **VERY** sternly worded letter!"

Yet more gasps suggested her followers were in awe of Stella's wrath...and had very, very, very, _**very**_ low standards when it came to revenge.

"My master, shall I fetch the sacred ink and parchment?" questioned the bodyguard.

"Yes! If we are be taken seriously we must use the good paper!" Stella ordered before turning her focus on Ilias once more. "Do not worry, my child. The Dark Ones shall know our displeasure at their abuse of your helpful nature!"

"Everyone, let us return to our temporary lodgings! I have a letter to compose!" With the command, Seraphim and escort departed. Like a flock of Seagulls, their white wings filled the sky until disappearing beyond the horizon.

"Wow...She bought that lie hook, line, sinker, and about half the rod…"

That voice belonged to a recently returned Doppel, who came skittering up disguised as Rachnera.

"It was easy. When someone doesn't want to believe the truth, they'll listen to any comfortable lie they can get. It's less that I tricked her, and more like she tricked herself."

It would be hard for the agent of M.O.N. to deny she was impressed with Ilias. Never had she ever believed she would meet with an angel so scheming, so bold, so willing to defy the conventions of her race.

"Perfect...You're perfect…" uttered Doppel.

"No shit."

A whirlwind of white hair revealed a dark skinned girl with a fanatic smile. Doppel couldn't believe this.

An angel was _the_ perfect partner in crime. No one suspected them, they never misbehaved, and (as Stella had just shown) even their most unpleasant behavior was never governed by malice. Ilias, as long was she could keep up her charade, could lie her was out of basically _anything_. If she was willing to go along with Doppel, there was no end to what the two of them could achieve!

"Have fun, your holiness?"

"More than you could imagine. I haven't laughed like that…ever. I've literally never laughed like that" Ilias's face soured, and she seemed more than a touch worried about that realization.

"That's actually somewhat concerning."

"Tell me about it…."

Doppel pirouetted towards Ilias and whimsically dismissed the topic. "Anyway. I had fun too. Friends?" An outstretched hand reached for the Goddess at the end of the Shapeshifter's turn, it's digits held open. Ilias stayed her hand as she contemplated something, but, in the end, she accepted the gesture with a restrained enthusiasm.

"You just want me to deflect suspicion while you do what you want, don't you?"

Doppel never dropped her smile "Of course, you have a problem with that?"

"Considering I've worked with people I've disliked far more that you? No. No, I think this going to be the start of something great" replied the blonde-haired schemer, a memory of her past "allies" running through her head.

"Of course, I do actually like you as well." Doppel said in an attempt to not come off totally heartless.

Ilias returned the sentiment. "You're not so bad either." From out of her cleavage, yet again, came her notebook and pen. "You're going on the safe list!"

"The what?"

Realizing it was better left alone, Ilias told her new acquaintance it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

" _WHHHHAAAAA! Darling! Hold me!"_

" _M-M-Miia?! The monster hasn't even been on screen yet!"_

Once the matter of the angels had been taken care of, Ilias and Doppel had returned to where Ms. Smith and the rest of M.O.N. had been waiting in the shrine, Stella completely forgetting to even consult with them on her way out.

Noting that the trip had taken far longer than planned, Smith pointed out that it was getting late and that most of the work within the neighborhood would be wrapping up by the time Ilias got back with her housemates. Not wishing to get an earful from a certain Lamia who was all but certain to bring up her getting out of helping, Ilias wondered aloud about how to correct this.

" _Oh! I have an idea!"_ said Tio, who had been quick to chime in.

The Ogre's plan was a simple variation of Stella's less than helpful idea. With permission from the Head Priest, the neighbors and monsters who had labored all day were gathered in the same makeshift theater and treated to some light refreshments and a little entertainment.

It was probably for the best. While some looked fine, others had clearly not gotten off so lucky and could use some R&R.

Kimihito was in pain, and not just from the 22 meter long Lamia attempting to crush his body. His hands were riddled with bloody bandages and splinters. Next to him a unharmed Rachnera lectured "I told you Honey, just because you can lift some broken furniture, it doesn't make it a good idea" with her arms folded across her chest.

Papi and Suu appeared fine, the duo greedily chomping down on snacks and guzzling soda after working all day. Suu was busy replacing all the fluid she lost after the rest of the house had purged her system once she was done collecting all the muck. The unknown slurry of chemicals had affected her personality, causing her to become very, very "toxic" to others. Thankfully they had also managed to delete the 300 word racist tirade Suu wrote before she managed to copy-post it to as many cat videos as she could find online.

Mero was bemoaning the grime on her newest outfit, but was otherwise unharmed, and Centorea was similarly sporting a light coat of sweat but suffered nothing else.

As for Lala…

"Dogs...So many…So many Dogs..."

Like a veteran of the trenches of WW1 the Dullahan sat, her clothes torn to shreds, her eyes a shell-shock stare, her body covered in bite marks and utterly reeking of some unpleasantness. Between bouts of shaking and random muttering, Ilias could see her eyes frantically dart around whenever something sounded vaguely animal-like.

"So then, Ms. Goddess-"

"Call me Ilias if you want."

Doppel smiled and handed Ilias her bag of popcorn so she could sip her lap filling extra-large drink. The pair had chosen to be seated together in front of Doppel's co-workers. "Ilias. Enjoying the show?"

"Better than the last one" the Goddess replied, helping herself to the Doppelganger's snacks. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." said Doppel as the screen before them showed some random scientist running for his life before being eaten in an elevator.

"Who are these "Dark Ones" Stella kept going on about? I don't suppose it's your race?"

There was the sound of Doppel laughing almost hard enough mid-sip to make her drink come out her nose. "I forgot you wouldn't know about that. And no, I don't like the angels, but I'm not one of their feared "Dark Ones" she said with a grin, casually rubbing her finger beneath her nose to see if anything came out.

"Then who are they? It a big deal?"

"Used to be. Ages ago the angels and the "Dark Ones" were in conflict all the time. The angels accused them of anything and everything, said they were the source of all evil and sin, saw them as their great and timeless enemy. They clashed in battles, schemes, basically being a giant pain in the ass to the other side in anyway they could." Doppel recalled.

"I know that feeling."

Doppel shrugged, still not believing Ilias's insane claims of her epic war between dark and light. "As time went on though, the "Dark Ones" kinda forgot about the whole rivalry and moved on."

"So they gave up?" Ilias asked.

"Basically. They don't really care at all about the angels anymore. Their race went a little nuts about half a century ago. Nowadays they're a little crazy, mildly annoying, but, ultimately, harmless."

It was true. The same Dark One Stella had been convinced attacked Ilias had been found kilometers away at the time, dumpster diving and shouting at random, passing animals. Doppel hadn't met many others recently, but from all accounts their entire race was stuck in a similar state.

"Let me guess, the angels didn't get the memo?"

"While their rivals completely forgot about their conflict the angels- _*SLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!* (Ahhh...)_ -refused to ever believe them. They think it's all an act, even their recent race-wide brush with madness." spoke the shapeshifter between long draughts of her soda.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

" _Gah! My ribs!"_

" _S-Sorry Darling…"_

After watching Miia nearly crush Kurusu, Ilias commented on Doppel's story "When their real enemy gave up, they invented a fake enemy to keep busy."

"Correct." Doppel confirmed. "Stella and the council have been waging planet-wide war against nothing for years. Every time something happens that they don't like? It was the Dark Ones. Every time their quest to spread faith is setback or rejected by the locals? The Dark Ones again. Every time a Seraphim stubs their toe on table leg? The Dark Ones were behind it all."

"I know I'm not one to speak when it comes to grudges, but that's just sad." spoke the Goddess

Sure, Ilias had been in conflict with the monsters for eons, but she had been the aggressor! The angels of this world were fighting ghosts and jumping at shadows. It was a pathetic display.

"Their enjoyment of that movie makes much more sense now. They suffer from crippling paranoia so, of course, a film about a vast conspiracy out to get the heroes would do well with them" surmised the Goddess.

Her friend just gave another sigh and gestured to swap her soda for the bag of popcorn again. "Enough about them. While we're on the topic of entertainment; I ever tell you about my cousin who actually got a home-stay in America and became a big star?"

Tio overheard this from behind the two and asked "Really?! Are they in any famous movies? Can you get me an autograph!?"

Doppel laughed "No, they got a starring role in a TV series. It's really gone to their head. They won't even talk to the rest of us."

"Anything we'd know?" Zombina leaned in as well, followed by a silent but curious Manako.

"We're watching the first episode." Doppel laughed again just as the screen showed the monster picking off victim #2, a small boy futilely attempting to hold it at bay with a hunting rifle after trapping himself inside a shed.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 **CRACK!**

" _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Even if it was never on screen for a single frame, the shock of the monster's ambush was enough to make the easily scared Miia constrict fully around her Darling, sending the poor fool into a world of hurt as letters of red and black slowly spelled something out while a synthesized theme song played.

After they were finished, everyone unanimously agreed to return for the next episode the following week.

This was also roughly how long it was going to take for Kurusu's spine to stop being in the shape of a uppercase P...

* * *

 _Author's Note: Here we are. The next chapter, finally. Let's see how many people can spot the references in this one. I'll also say, I wanted to experiment with the first person POV for the Luka linked dream. It was just my attempt to try and replicate the writing style of the game. Such hard POV changes won't be standard and will be limited to "Heaven" scenes only._


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost in Transmission.**

* * *

 _*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHH!_ _ ***THUD!***_

It was well past midnight as a black SUV tore into the shipping yard parking lot like a bat out of hell, coming to a sliding stop that saw the vehicle tip precariously onto it's right tires before falling flat. The multitude of law enforcement officers and paramedics could only stare dumbstruck as four monsters and a woman with dark hair piled out. Some who were familiar with the group just sighed and went back to work amidst the sea of flashing red lights and emergency vehicles.

"Told you lot I could make it in fifteen or less!"

"We had Tio in the car. How much horsepower does that engine have!?" questioned the slightly dizzy Manako to their zombified driver, referencing the large Ogre who had not yet dawned her heavy armor, opting instead for the basic orange flak jacket the rest all wore.

The heavy suit was specifically made for siege situations, but what they had been called down to looked closer to the aftermath of train crash.

Her body leaning against a handrailing that had a great view of the eastern cargo yard, Doppel whistled."Wow, whatever we're up against-...it's not subtle."

This was an understatement of some scale. What had once been a simple lot for the unloading and sorting of cargo now looked like it had just seen a small war blow through. Equipment had been smashed, forklifts tossed aside like toys thrown by a rampaging toddler. Even the gargantuan weight of the fully loaded shipping containers couldn't stop whatever had laid siege to the area, they too had been pushed aside or knocked over by this unknown force.

Smith could see why the call for her and her subordinates had been so frantic at this late hour. Something was loose on Japanese shores.

Something big, something powerful.

Considering the destruction it had wrought, Smith didn't even want to imagine how hard this unknown was going to be to bring into custody. She could only hope it would not come to that, that, perhaps with some luck, they were just dealing with a confused and scared monster who hadn't meant to cause this much harm.

For the coordinator, her first order of business was to gather any video evidence or eyewitness accounts. If they were to handle something of such strength, knowing what it was would be key to avoiding any mistakes.

Sadly, there was to be no such luck. One of her human subordinates explained to her "Someone cut the power right before the event. That cut the lights and shut off any video surveillance"

This got Smith's attention, surely something like that couldn't be a coincidence? "The power went out right before our rude and uninvited guest made their appearance?" she asked with suspicion.

The officer replied "Yes Ma'am! Not even 30 seconds before the commotion started. Most of the workers were still dealing with the lights suddenly being off when they heard all hell break loose."

Less than a minute before? Yeah, there was not a chance in hell the two events weren't connected. Someone clearly meant to provide cover in the darkness.

Still, this information was helpful to some degree. With the area totally submerged in blackness it wouldn't be a stretch to assume they were dealing with a race with some means of finding their way in the dark.

"Ma'am? I might of seen a little more than the others." The offer came from one of humble workers who had been working that night.

He was an older man who sat on a nearby curb with his co-workers while the EMTs patched them up. Quite a number of people had been injured when the debris started flying and this one had a bandage wrapped around a lightly bleeding head wound.

"If it's not too much, can you recall the event, in as much detail as possible?" Smith asked, dropping her cool and indifferent posture for a more sympathetic one

It took them some time and effort to recall all the details, but in the end, they managed paint a partial picture of the rampaging creature.

Whatever it was was big, standing over five meters tall, its body appearing bulky, almost to the point of being obese. The man thought he saw two great horns or tusks erupting from it's head but couldn't say for sure; it was dark and the unidentified monster was speeding past him when he saw it.

"So it was going fast?" Smith interrupted the man, curious about the speed of something that size.

The worker said it was moving quickly but seemed to get caught in it's own momentum. Like it was unable to stop when it started to charge. It was gasping and wheezing horribly by the time it smashed through the outer fence.

"Not a runner but a sprinter, got it." Smith turned to one of the human cultural exchange security officers and asked "Do we know where this thing came from yet?"

The man jumped at attention, shouldering his weapon and giving a flawless salute. "Ma'am! We believe it was stowed away on a container taken off the ship at some point but have been unable to locate it! Ma'am!"

"How about where it ran off to? I can't imagine something that size could just disappear into the night, especially if it was winded already."

"Ma'am! We traced its path through the perimeter fence and out onto a nearby highway. After that the trail went cold. Ma'am!"

"Someone must of picked it up. And not just some random civy picking up a hitchhiker in the middle of the night. They're need something heavy to move anything that large."

The undead with the red hair and fanged grin pulled her boss close and joked. "Ha! Sounds like we're dealing with some serious smugglers! Maybe that story about those "Heavenly Knights" fellas is true? Maybe we're dealing with some sort of Extra-Species cartel; like that crazy angel said?"

Smith was significantly more worried that Zombina. Putting aside all talk of super smuggling cartels. This wasn't good. They were dealing with an illegal entry of something clearly dangerous, that had already hurt several people, and could cause untold more damage. They had to lock this down quick, before things got worse.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! You need to see this!"

But, of course, things got worse anyway as one of the officers sent to search the area came in with a dire report.

Not too far away they found a container the illegal alien had likely hidden in. A giant grey box, inside was coated in the refuse of what seemed like an endless ocean of empty junk food containers. Already a few lab techs were wading through the waist deep pile that poured out of the open door and onto the concrete below.

This wasn't the bad news. That came when they were lead to a second container that had been attempted to be forced open by some unknown party less than 30 meters away.

On the ground laid a broken set of bolt cutters and, far more worryingly, what appeared to be several dozen bullets. "7.62x39, .50 Action Express, and a whole bunch of 9mms" commented Zombina, picking up a few of the rounds and examining them in her hand.

It looked like the bullets came from a slight gap that had been formed when, after the bolt cutters had failed, someone attempted to just force the hatch open. By the way the metal was slightly warped outward after being bent, they were unsuccessful, but had shown great strength regardless.

"We already checked, no ammunition or weaponry was officially being transported through here tonight, Ma'am!"

Smith scowled as her underling gave their report. "Open it, if it's here illegally we don't need a warrant to search" she ordered, almost certain this was related to their unknown entry.

Doppel proved kind enough to use her shapeshifting powers to fashion a key out of her hair. With the door unlocked a small avalanche of additional ammunition crashed out onto the pavement below.

If it wasn't clear enough already that this was an illegal shipment, the state of the container's inside proved it.

Like the other container, this one was utterly overcome with junk food. The difference being this time that it was unopened, uneaten, and mixed in with a mountain of guns and ammo; all carelessly strewn about.

Nothing had been packed, nothing had been prepared. The presence of two snow shovels resting against the metal walls suggested both guns and ammunition had been literally shoveled into the container, and the door locked behind them. It was amazing nothing had gone off and caused the whole thing to explode.

Zombina went first, cautiously striding into the container with her guns drawn and flashlight on. Being dead already meant that she the natural pointman. This box was a bomb waiting to go off and someone had to check it for any stowaways.

A clattering of plastic and metal erupted with each footstep inside, the sea of weaponry and bullets being parted by her lower legs. Stopping just far enough in to see the back of the container with her flashlight, nothing else caught her ears, no breathing, no moving, nothing.

"All clear!"

"That's a relief. I don't even want to imagine trying to arrest someone standing shin-deep in bullets." Smith lowered her guard and inspected a few of the round that had fallen out of the container around her heels. Inside the container Zombina did the same. Grabbing a weapon, commenting on it, then tossing it behind her back in favor of another.

"First up...TEC-9s? What idiot would buy these things?! Sure, you can convert them to full auto, but quality of the original weapon is garbage! Stamped metal, jams every other mag, can't anything outside of 15 feet. Total junk!"

Toss. _*Clack*_

"Of course; Deagles. That would explain the 50s outside. Overpriced, tactically useless, unreliable, but…-completely badass looking. Desert Eagles are meant for showing off, won't see much use for them off a range. Egh! Must of gotten these from a bad supplier; shitty gold paint over a frame that's already rusting."

Toss. _*Clack*_

"AK-47s, a classic. These are in really bad shape though. I don't think they've ever been cleaned or oiled. Wait a second...is this one jammed?! How the hell do you even do that!?"

"The reliability of the AK series is seriously overblown! Russian nationalists keep perpetuating the myth that they never jam when most modern rifles have the same rough failure rate!"

Everyone took a moment to stare at the random officer who had so suddenly spoken up. "Oh! Ummm...Don't mind me…" he said with embarrassment while trying to fade into the background again.

Zombina dropped the jammed rifle, picked up her regular weapons, made a mental note to see about asking that officer out on a date, and left the container to rejoin her squad.

"So, what are we looking at?" Smith asked.

Zombina casually hefted one of her PP-2000's into a resting position over her shoulder while the other dangled toward the ground. She told her boss "These things have seen a lot of use on a practice range but whoever owns them has no idea what proper maintenance is."

That stung to Zombina. After all, her body was now something that needed similar maintenance through transfusions and patching. Seeing something like those weapons fall into such a state of disrepair made her feel an odd kinship with them.

"Anything else? Could these be unrelated? Maybe just an errant weapon's shipment we caught by coincidence?" wondered Smith.

"Pfft! No chance! There's far too much here for a small smuggling outfit and professional rings wouldn't be moving guns in this shape or so sloppily."

Smith groaned. "Dammit."

"Well, I can at least tell ya' that these more than likely belong to a specific group of people. Probably came to this country a short time ago and wanted their personal arsenal brought in."

If Zombina was right, this was at least something to work with. If they were personalized, they might be able to chase down leads based on examinations of the weapons. "Also, I can tell ya' that whoever owns these has a serious love of loud, flashy guns that don't cost a fortune. These are almost all flash and no substance. The only pieces worth a damn in combat are the AK's and those are trashed worse than I've ever seen. You'd have to be an idiot to try and actually fight with these."

"So, we have a large monster on the loose and we've just seized a large quantity of guns and ammunition from some unknown party who loves to shoot but lacks any real discipline or serious cash reserves. Fan-fucking-tastic..." Smith tried her best to wrap her head around what was going on.

All she could come up with was that fact that any plan that needed a giant monster and a pile of guns smuggled into the country probably wasn't benign in nature. Something bad was brewing and the blame was likely to drop at her feet if she couldn't stop it.

Manako noticed that her boss looked to be on edge on an aneurysm. "A-Are you ok? Do you need anything?" she asked the pained coordinator.

"I could use a coffee...:"

"Ok. I'll go see if there's any in the-"

"Wait." Smith interrupted "I'm going to need some of the kind that Darling-kun brews. Be a dear, and pop in and see if he can't make some."

"B-But...It's 2:12 A.M.!" the cyclops said, holding out her digital watch.

Smith just waved aside her concerns. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure he won't mind! See you when you get back!"

As she was told, Manako left, looking a little worried about her current task. Smith didn't care. With such a mess for her to deal with, Darling's coffee was going to better than any booze at calming her nerves.

One thermos full and she might just make it through this night without going insane and deeply regretting her career path.

Off to her right, another member of the security squad came running up, yelling "Ma'am! We've just received word that your superiors are on their way down here right now! They believe this incident might be linked to their ongoing investigation into the Heavenly Knights Sex Slave Cartel!"

Correction. She was going to be needing **two** for this night…

* * *

" _P-Please...Let me...-Heuuh!-...Let me rest!"_

 _This was all Midori could manage as she stained the ground with another squirt, with another sign of her defeat._

 _When she and Tomo had agreed to the Guiding Star's contract to become Angels of Love and stop the Pleasure Angels grand plan to collect the four Songs of the Sky, they never imagined it'd end like this._

 _The two of them, trapped in a school supply closet not even five square meters big, and with no hope of ever escaping, doomed to lose their minds to lust._

" _Boobs...I love...I love my boobs."_

 _Tomo was already gone, her sanity washed away by the perverse breast worship her mind and body had been infected with._

 _Like herself, Tomo's chest had been magically expanded by the powers of the Pleasure Angel possessing the school nurse. She had apparently been a severe breast lover, and on physical examine day, when all the girls in school stripped down to their bras and underwear, she lost herself to her desires._

 _The angel had her lead Midori and Tomo to a secluded spot where her magic could spell their doom. Both girls chests had blown up like balloons under the power of her magical groping. In the end, both were stuck, their breasts pressed up against each other, all four the size of a weather balloon._

 _In the middle, the nurse continued to kiss, suckle, and grope their expanded tits. Her entire body smothered by the four soft spheres pressing on each other and herself. If they had more room, Midori had no doubt she could easily fit in either girl's cleavage._

 _As pointless as it was, Midori continued to struggle, flailing her arms against her own supple flesh. It was her only chance, her oppressive spheres were pressing her butt into the wall, her entire body being squished between a wall of plaster and wall of breast flesh. Back wouldn't work; forward was her only option._

 _Her mind was being consumed. She had already climaxed four times and even the struggle was starting to turn her on now, her body being bombarded with flashes of warmth as she felt her fingers grope the feminine boulders she was trying to climb._

 _Inadvertently, her hips began to bump and grind against the obscene amount of underboob she now had. In the ultimate act of humiliation she was trying to mount her own breasts._

" _N-No! I'm better than this! I can-I can hold on! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Ilias adjusted herself slightly before laying back down on the couch, her feet dangling in the air over her protruding bottom. The afternoon was progressing and she didn't want to move out of the nice sunbeam coming in through the window. In her hands was a light novel Doppel had leant her when the two had last met and gotten on the topic of fetishes of this world.

The goddess had learned much about this world but still had much to go. Her biggest surprise so far was the sheer variety of what made people sexually excited compared to her homeworld. You would think that, coming from a world where **rape monsters** roved the lands, this world would have nothing sex-wise to surprise the goddess.

But, no. Apparently. the internet had given birth to more sexual deviancy than even Alice the First's creations ever could! ABDL, BBW, ASFR, Hypo-Fetish, Drowning, more bondage variations than she ever thought possible, Clowns, Stomach punching, a fetish based around people being set on fire!

She even found one group that was sexually attracted to musical instruments. Not the singers or music, just the instruments!

The sheer number of variations completely eclipsed the basic vore and tentacle fetishes of her world!

With this discovery, Ilias decided to poke around, see if anything got her fancy. After a few millena of the same old stuff, the idea of new types of sex excited her somewhat. What harm was there in investigating? She had heard the phrase "I can fap to this" online within her first twenty minutes of ever using a computer. But now? By her name, she understood it, and she was going to live it!

This was why Doppel had suggested this novel series. It was based around a pair of girls getting suckered into becoming heroes, only to fall victim to whatever villain they were facing. They would fight, lose, get into an intensely graphic sex scene, then by the next novel their Deus Ex Machina would clean everything up and remove their memories so they had an excuse to try a different humiliation fresh.

' _I should really sue them for plagiarism.'_

Ok, it was girl on girl only so it wasn't a _total_ ripoff, but still…

That aside, she did enjoy the series and had already placed an order for the next chapter where a possessed chef captured them and used their bodies as a serving platter (yet another fetish.)

As the goddess intently enjoyed her novel, a trio of girls watched her from the hallway in secret.

"Look at her! Reading porn so openly! Darling could never like someone so shameless!" hissed Miia as she spied on the house's newest addition.

The arachne next to her lacked the Lamia's fervor and pointed out "This coming from the one who keeps trying to sneak into Honey's bed at night wearing transparent lingerie?"

Retreating from around the corner, Miia shot back "That's a sign of affection! This is just perverse!"

"..." The centaur between the two girls said nothing. She just sat there with her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and displeased look on her face.

Centorea wasn't a willing spy. She had just come down to get something from the living room when she came upon Miia and Rachnera hovering just outside the doorway, Miia peeking around the corner from time to time to spy on Ilias and mutter disapprovingly under her breath. She saw no issue with the angel, but was growing increasingly worried about Miia's paranoid delusion that she was secretly plotting to steal their master. Ilias had truly shown no interest whatsoever in the man of the house, but that didn't stop Miia.

"I don't like this. It feels like we're living with Vegeta!"

This got Centorea's long ears to perk up. "Trunks Saga Vegeta or Android Saga Vegeta?"

"Is there even a difference?!" The Lamia balked at her blonde-haired rival.

"Well, one could argue that he mellowed out after the Frieza Saga but slowly became more violent and intense as the series went on and he continued to be outclassed. If you're referring to the Abridged version of Vegeta then- "

"Who cares?!"

Rachnera stepped in with a question. "So you believe her tale about being some sort of god and nearly trying to destroy a planet then?" she asked, seeing this as the only way Miia could've come up with such a comparison.

The lamia folded her arms and pouted "Of course not! I'm just saying that we're living with a dangerous individual who's completely full of themselves, and might be insane!"

"How dangerous do you suppose she is then? If she isn't truly a god?" challenged the Arachne.

"She threw both Tio and Centorea here across the room when she was struggling to kill herself!"

"True." Centorea admitted, remembering that strange aura of brown magic that engulfed Ilias before she tossed her and the Ogre with ease.

Miia popped her face around the corner to make sure Ilias was still there."Plus, she has that strange magic of hers! That isn't normal angel magic!"

It was true that Miia and others knew that some races could use magic by their very nature. Lala could survive without her head attached, devils could use light forms of mind control, and there was even a cyclops sub-type that could shoot eye lasers!

Angels possed a light form of holy magic; "Miracles" as they called them. They would often gather in shrines, temples, and churches to perform these small favors for the faithful, or any others who showed up to gawk. It was completely possible to head down to local shrine on any day of the week and get them to cast some healing to ease a sickness or speed up recovery from an injury. Some angels even specialized in granting fortune with charms of protection or luck written on cards.

Miia had already acquired several, and tried unsuccessfully to use them to grant her Kimihito's love. The twenty or so she had gotten now sat in her room, formed into a house that surrounded a picture of her and her darling on their first date. All in some vain attempt to make the magic work.

These miracles were real, but Miia's failure showed that their magic wasn't very strong. Zombina once joked that a new recruit believed that his charm of protection he had gotten from the angels would keep him safe from bullets. The zombie told him that, unless they were made of kevlar and not paper, he was better off with a vest. There was just limits to what they could do.

With Ilias it was different. "Don't you two even remember what happened yesterday?!"

* * *

It was the day before when Ilias joined the other housemates to watch Centorea play the DLC for one of her favorite games that had just come out. She had watched the digital knight the centaur was controlling hurl spears of lightning at some horrible tree monsters, only for them to take no damage and kill her in two hits.

" _Oh! What's that!?" chirped Papi in fascination._

" _Those are my sunlight spears! They are miracles performed by my warrior whose faith is limitless! (Now, if only the miracles were as good as they were in 2 I wouldn't be losing all these souls...)"_

" _Hey! Ili, Ili! Can you do that too?!" the harpy had innocently asked the Goddess after hearing they were holy magic, not realizing that real life and video games worked quite differently._

Whereas even a seraphim would need time and concentration to summon one bolt, Ilias effortlessly conjured a lance of pure lighting into her hand.

" _Since when can you do that?!" Miia had screamed._

" _I just made it up. I tried to match it to the game's representation but-"_

" _YOU JUST INVENTED THAT TECHNIQUE?!"_

 _Mero was impressed but kept her head about her. "Ummm...Maybe you should put that away? It seems dangerous."_

 _Ilias hadn't thought of this. "Well I can't just turn this thing off. Maybe I can just put it-"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

"There's still a scorch mark in the corner! That's not normal! She's not normal!" Miia continued on.

Only the highest ranking angels could summon lighting, it was an ancient and nearly lost art that required great concentration and left them drained heavily. She wasn't even sure if that Seraphim that had just arrived knew how to do it. Meanwhile, Ilias had just pulled some spell out of her ass and was perfectly fine afterward.

All this doomsaying was lost on her cohorts, they didn't seem all that bothered by Ilias's strange nature. Sure, she was odd. But how was that any different than the rest of the house?

Rachnera did agree with her on one point though. "You are sort of right about the Vegeta thing-"

"Wha- **That's** what you're taking away from all this?!"

"Let's see...Very powerful, living with people they would've killed a few months prior, does their own thing without getting involved with others all that much, allows people who annoy them to live despite the ability to vaporize them." Miia did not like the way her eight red eyes shifted onto her when she said that.

"Wait a-DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO YAMCHA?!" the redhead erupted in an indignant rage, much to the amusement of the Arachne and indifference of the Centaur.

"...I call Piccolo…..." said the latter.

"OH SHUT UP!" Miia screamed at Centorea before turning her wrath back towards the grinning spider-girl. "I AM NOT YAMCHA IN THIS SITUATION! I WOULD RATHER BE A RANDOM CORPSE ON THE GROUND AFTER A VILLAIN'S RAMPAGE THEN YAMCHA!"

"Aren't those two things the same during most of Z?" Rachnera could barely contain her laughter.

"I do not know what this Yamcha is, but it sounds like failure" came the soft tones of an angel.

Miia jumped in surprise, her long tail wildly flailing and knocking over a nearby entryway table. There was the sound of picture frames smashing on the ground as she turned to see Ilias standing next to them, her face a smug grin as usual.

' _That's another thing that worries me. She has two expressions. One is this shit-eating grin, the other is her damn near model of innocence smile. It's creepy!'_

As Miia continued to glare at her disapprovingly the other two greeted her sincerely.

"Hey, Ilias"

"Hello, Ilias"

The winged woman's pose softened as she tucked her book under her arm. "Hi girls. Funny story, I was just reading my novel here in the living room when I heard Miia screaming more than usual. What's up?" she casually asked.

There was sweat visible on Miia as she gave a slightly demented laugh in response. "Oh, nothing. We were just talking, waiting for darling to get home, _wondering if you were going to kill someone_. You know, the usual…"

Miia's passive-aggressive swipe wasn't lost on Ilias. "I'm sensing some hostility here" she casually observed.

"I'm only hostile to those who might want to hurt my darling!" Miia argued, adopting a battle-ready pose.

"Ironic, considering _I'm_ the only one here who _hasn't_ nearly murdered him yet." Ilias pointed out. Her wings gently folded behind her back as she turned to the nearby spider. "Rachnera, please help me with a little fact-checking. How long has it been since Miia almost killed him?"

"3 days" the arachne replied.

"Mero?"

"2 months"

"Papi?"

"4 hours"

"Yourself?"

"4 months (and that was only because Suu made me drop him)."

"Suu?"

"23 hours"

"Centorea?"

"5 days"

"Lala?"

"6 Weeks"

"Some random monster passing by on the street?"

"26 minutes…" The response came not from the Arachne loitering on the stairs, but a recently arrived Kimihitio, who staggered through the front door, sporting a fresh head wound.

He had left the house two hours before to make a trip to the market to pick up a few odds and ends. With Ilias taking a liking to soda (Papi and Suu's choice of beverage as well) they had been burning through bottles quite rapidly. The angel seemed to be having some problems with moderation when it came to her caffeine and sugar intake. Combine that Smith "commandeering" all his coffee randomly last night at close to 3 A.M. and the young man was forced to go stock up on drinks this afternoon. It was only a matter of course that, with his luck, he would somehow have a near death experience while out shopping.

He was really getting the feeling that some cosmic being out there really didn't want him alive...

"Darling?! What happened?!" Miia rushed over to prop up the ailing young man as Centorea took the shopping bags he was still struggling to hold onto.

"Careful with those Cerea, the bagger accidently put the bread under the soda so-"

"Darling! Nevermind that! What happened!?" Miia interrupted.

Blood was gushing down the right side of her darling's face, a fact that seemed to not bother him all that much.

"I don't suppose you three remember that girl we ran into when we went on that trip and ended up working a day at a farm in the countryside? The Minotaur, Cathyl? Well she and her boyfriend are in town and I ran into them at the market. Cathyl overheard me and her boyfriend talking about you guys and getting caught up. When she heard the names of other girls she thought I was trying to set him up with someone. She...overreacted."

The way he talked made it sound like he was just getting back from an ordinary trip downtown, and that he _hadn't_ nearly had his skull crushed by a nearly two and a half meter tall bulldozer with legs. Ilias and the others could only imagine the blood loss and brain trauma, combined with a bit of shock, was making him delirious.

By the way the farmhand the Minotaur was dating was also covered in bandages when he arrived, Kimihito could only guess Cathyl's temper, paranoia, and inability to remember names still hadn't improved. "She should be careful. She could get in trouble for that kind of stuff."

"Let's just go make sure you're ok, Darling." Kimihito held onto Miia's side as the four girls helped him stagger into the kitchen where they kept the (often used) first aid kit.

* * *

With Rachnera's help, Miia and Centorea applied the bandages and set their object of affection down in a chair to recover his senses. Ilias leaned back against a counter and casually looked on, taking her book out periodically to flip through it. Miia's screaming had caught her just as she reached the best part! She tried to balance paying attention to the story while still feigning interest in Kimihito's most recent brush with death.

"So then, are you going to be ok? Honey?" A black claw added a few spider-silk bandages to the gushing head wound that really should've rendered him unconscious by now. Rachnera could be quite skilled when it came to medicine, a skill she picked up after injuring her original host family's' daughter.

"I'll be ok...I'm only sad I won't be able to cook dinner. Could one of you handle it, I can't seem to find my feet right noooowwwwhekewnflieabfhjublabflehnjbflhoa…frooozzzzen peasssssssssss…."" the dazed young man tilted his head back and stared up blankly, through unfocused eyes, suddenly becoming completely silent.

"Master, are you certain you will be ok? I'm quite concerned about your health after such a blow to the head." Centorea asked, worried.

Ilias was decidedly less concerned, teasing her housemate "Look on the bright side Centorea. You like your master and you like vegetables, if he loses any more greymatter, you'll be able to combine the two."

Giving up on her book, Ilias closed the novel and peeked around the kitchen at where Mero usually sat. "It's a shame Mero isn't here. This just doesn't feel right without her dropping into a tragedy fantasy in the corner about a woman struggling to remain faithful to their beloved after they fall off a horse and become extremely mentally challenged."

Ilias was genuinely entertained by the Mermaid's (very vocal) daydreams, to the point she actually looked forward to hearing more. Something about hearing tales of pain and misery just made the Goddess feel warm inside.

Sadly, the deranged mermaid was off elsewhere after two horrifying fish people had shown up at the door this morning, claiming they were there on an errand for her mother and had come to collect the princess. Ilias had made every attempt to get away from the abominations when they had appeared in the threshold, but still overheard the two and Mero arguing about the princesses' safety from the other room before Mero's Mother had called to talk. She could only guess the Queen had some reason to fear for her daughter and the two royals had quickly gotten into a light shouting match over the phone before realizing it was very undignified to be arguing like that in front of the household. In the end Mero left the house with the fishfolk to settle things more discretely, promising to talk to her mother at another location and be back in time for dinner.

"I wonder what drove The Queen to send for her like that?" Centorea wondered while shifting through the freezer for an ice pack. As she returned she carried the small blue bag in her hands and gently applied it to her lover's head. "For The Queen to be worried, I can only imagine her spies have warned her of great danger threatening these lands."

Something similar had happened when a dangerous Orc had illegally re-entered the country. The Queen had been informed of their arrival through informants in the Japanese government and sent private security to hunt them down when she learned this dangerous individual was last seen near where her daughter now lived.

Mero's mother may of been a self absorbed and dangerously immature ruler, but when it came to her daughter she was willing to take whatever steps necessary to secure her safety and happiness, regardless of what others might consider morally dubious behavior on her part.

This was the reason their house now had a button that could flood it with water despite the fact that no one asked for such a thing and it was completely fatal to one of it's inhabitants.

"I think **we** may be in great danger, look over there." Rachnera drew Centorea and Ilias's attention to their redhaired housemate, who was now shifting through the fridge and taking out cookware with a boundless energy.

Miia had been like this ever since Kimihito had mentioned he would be unable cook dinner in his current state. Rachnrea knew that look, knew that speed; Miia had seen an opportunity in those words and sought to act.

"Don't worry everyone! I'll make dinner tonight!"

Sigh...She really hated being right sometimes.

* * *

"Ok everyone, fall in!" With Rachnera's command, everyone stood at attention in the kitchen.

Suu, Papi, a recently returned Mero, Ilias, Centorea, and Lala; all formed a line that Rachnera marched across. This was a well practiced response to a well known threat, one that the household responded to with a military precision.

"We have a Code C. I repeat, a Code C; Miia is attempting to cook." The domineering side of the arachne loved playing sargent like this. She just wished it was for better reasons.

It was hard to deny that she still found it as a great excuse to break out the little black military skinsuit she now wore. "As we all know, Honey is far too nice to refuse Miia's cooking outright. So, _of course_ , he will bite the bullet and inevitably end up trying some." Rachnera turned and pointed to the gathered housemates with the little riding crop she held. "Are we prepared?"

Papi bounded up and proudly held a map marked with crayons over her head. "I have my map to the hospital in case I need to fly him over!"

"Good!"

Mero wasn't as enthused but still smiled politely while holding up a small bottle. "This is a powerful anti-toxin brewed from some of the rarest kelp in the ocean."

"It'll work."

Centorea remained stoic as she held a phone in her hands. "I'll pre-dial the first five digits of poison control ahead of time. That should cut down on response time."

"Excellent."

Suu's probosci happily bounced up and down with a great playfulness. "Suu is ready to clean bad stuff in the body!"

"Good. Lala?"

The Dullahan made strange pose, placing her hand across her face dramatically as she held her scythe out intimidatingly. "I am ready to guide all souls to the beyond!"

"Just-Just keep doing that… _*Sigh*_. Ilias, what about you?"

 ***Thud!***

Ilias's response came in the form of her using the remnants of her divine strength to easily haul a semi-completed gravestone onto the kitchen table.

 **Here lies Kimihito Kurusu**

 **January 1st 1997-**

The Goddess proceed to produce a chisel and hammer that was placed against the smooth surface of the stone, standing at the ready to complete it while her housemates looked on in shock. All minus Mero, who seemed to be in a slight state of distress.

"...Fair enough…" Rachnera responded.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Yes. While this was all going on, Miia had still been in the kitchen with them. She was attempting to focus on her dish despite the antics of her housemates. The redhead huffed angrily over the stove, bitterly muttering curses under her breath while stirring the contents of a metal pot with a wooden spoon viciously.

Nearby sat her Darling-kun, looking much better after an hour of drooling and aimless staring. He said as little a possible, knowing that he couldn't just turn Miia down and prove Rachnera right after she worked so hard to improve her cooking skills.

When he was coherent again, she had bombarded him with boasts of her picking up a new recipe online, even going as far as to order special ingredients from America to make this new dish. No matter what happened, no matter how much it hurt him, he just couldn't bare to break her heart by turning her down. This had been something nice she had been planning for a while so he had to act gracious and accept it.

Besides, so far things looked to actually be going well. The pot was at a steady boil, the contents had a good color and smell, it even looked like she was following the recipe on her tablet.

' _This might not be so bad'_ he hoped.

"So, Miia, what are you making for us again?" Kimihito asked with genuine enthusiasm.

Miia's bitterness and rage was washed away by a wave of pride. "Oh darling, it's a special chili made with rare peppers!" With one hand she held up the pepper in question, a horrifically shriveled red pod with a light green stem.

"That _**thing**_ looks like it's mere existence is painful to it. I never thought I'd see a plant in agony" remarked Ilias.

The Goddess was almost aghast at how the pepper looked like it was trying to shrivel up and die in Miia's hand. After enough tampering with life Ilias could tell a engineered lifeform. There was no chance in hell that thing evolved naturally. This begged the question of where the hell Miia had gotten it.

"It's called a Corolina Ripper! They didn't have any at the market, so it must be very rare. I had to order them specifically from America weeks ago! I had no idea international shipping cost so much!"

That explained one thing, but still left the looming specter of the actual taste test. After hearing that Miia had gone above and beyond just to get the ingredients, Kimihito's fate was sealed. His compassionate nature simply wouldn't allow him to turn the bubbly girl down after going through all this trouble.

He might of been feeling a little less worried about this if he wasn't staring down at **his own gravestone** on the dining room table. Forget Miia's peppers, where on earth had Ilias even gotten such a thing?!

"Dar-ling! It's ready!" sang Miia, swaying back and forth as she slithered over.

In her mittened hands was the metal pot, a steady steam rising from within. Surprisingly, everything seemed alright as it just looked and smelled like normal chili. No purple mass of darkness, no death miasma, not even any random bones sticking out of the surface.

Kimihito looked at the dinner questionably before hesitantly saying "It looks good. Thank you, Miia" trying his best to not let his worries get to him. Despite all the fanfare, Miia had actually cooked a decent dinner for once it appeared.

For the lamia, these simple words meant the world to her. Her heart felt like it was ready to explode with joy!

Vindication!

At long last she would have her moment of pride! Of happiness!

Nothing could ruin this moment! Not even that damn angel and her annoying comments!

A phone was raised in the Goddesses' hands. With a tap on the screen she played the bell of a frycook. "* **Ding!*** One cancer surprise, _commmiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg_ up!"

The bowl was served to Kimihito. Miia wouldn't let Ilias ruin this moment, she would be the bigger person and just bask in the victory she had achieved, a contented smile on her face as she ignored those hurtful words.

Kimihito took one spoonful and ate it.

"So how is it darling? Is it good? Do you love it? Do you love _me_?"

He stopped. Why did he stop?

"Darling?"

The young man sat there, not reacting, his face locked in a bizarre stare with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Oh I know! You must be shocked by how good it is! Right? Darling?"

Miia tried several more times to get a response. She was getting a little worried after he didn't move at all for the first minute. Was he still breathing?

"Corolina Ripper...Corolina Ripper...Corolina Ripper…Nothing..." Centorea sat back with the rest of the girls, muttering to herself as she continued to use her phone's search function to no avail. She eventually gave up and told them "I cannot find evidence of such a plant existing, tis strange."

"I have tried as well, no luck" Merro reported, her own pink tablet in her hands.

Rachnera watched Suu and Papi poke and prod a few of the leftover peppers on the counter, acting cautious, as if they expected the pods to explode on them in a spray of flesh eating acid. Grabbing one herself, the arachne inspected it carefully. "Ilias is kinda right, these things look like a mutant wanting to be put out of it's misery. They're so deformed, is this how they're supposed to be?"

Just as Suu simply suggested "Picture Search?" and gestured to the camera on Papi's phone, Centorea was hit with a sudden realization.

Her brow narrowed "Does anyone know how good Miia's english is?" her question asked with the utmost seriousness.

Two delicate and webbed hands softly clapped together. "Oh right! It was an American website she ordered them from, so it was probably in english!" Mero exclaimed, awed by Centorea's cunning.

"Indeed. I suspect Miia may of mis-translated the name of the pepper since she is unfamiliar with english" Centorea explained.

Both Mero and Centorea were well aware of how badly things could be lost in translation. It had been a random night when the pair had discovered they both shared a understanding of english the others lacked.

Hailing from Europe, Centorea had learned english as a secondary language early in life. With the Centaur race thundering across the continent far and wide, they found they had need of a _lingua franca_ ; a bridge langue, common enough to find at least one or two speakers wherever they went that could translate into other tongues. The Mermaids had done the same with their vast, undersea empire.

In both these cases it was extremely common to find members of their race who could speak a primary language, english or another far-reaching language, and even some additional tongues (japanese in the case of Centorea and Mero.)

Since the day they discovered this, the pair had made a small game of finding amusing mistranslations and showing them to the other to laugh at. Just last week Mero had found in a local market stall a movie called _"Snow White and the Seven Clever Boys."_

Before one could even say _"All your base are belong to us"_ Rachnera had found the true name of the plant, letting the search engine's autocorrect lead her to the right search within seconds. When she saw pictures of the warped pepper, she knew it was the right one.

"Ok, here it is, the _Carolina Reaper_ , a crossbred pepper that holds the record as the hottest pepper in the-"

Dead silence lingered for a few seconds. "...Miia? How many peppers did you use?" There was definite twitch in the Arachne's main right eye.

"What kind of question is that? Isn't chili just crushed up peppers mixed with a lot of hot sauce and seasonings? I used the whole bag besides the small ones over on the counter there."

2 pound bag...convert to metric... take a slight guess at how much each pepper weighed…

Yeah, no matter how Rachnera or the rest did the math, this wasn't good.

"Oh good lord…" Centorea cursed.

Ilias. "Leave me out of this."

"It's just some spice. That's never killed anyone before...right?" Centorea looked towards the others for confirmation.

Ilias pondered the question, a finger to the side of her lips. "It's been awhile since I've toyed with any biological designs (I left that to Promestein mostly). But if memory serves me right, there's a slight chance the chili will eat through the bottom of stomach. If that happens the capsaicin will hit his bloodstream directly and he'll eventually die of a shock-induced heart attack. He'll die in about 18 hours, burning in agony the whole time." There was no alarm in her voice whatsoever as she explained this.

The Goddess had to admit that was a hell of way to die, even she never thought to turn someone's very blood into a burning acid.

Although; she did actually once try to modify the baptism to do that with male semen rather than keep with the tried and true angel liver flavoring method. This was about 1100-1200 years ago and it hadn't quite worked out the way she had intended.

First their balls exploded in the sexual sense-...then they exploded in the literal sense.

Speaking of explosive eruptions, the dining room/kitchen area erupted into the chaos as the girls broke into a blind panic, frantically scrambling to help their endangered crush. All seemingly having forgotten their careful planning.

In the chaos Centorea had the sense to knock the spoon out of her master's mouth with a soft flick of her hand.

This unleashed a cauldron of burning hellfire that Kimihito's mouth had become. Left and right, the young man started screaming up torrents of flame as Centorea's slap had knocked him out of his initial shock. Forcing him to suddenly become more aware of the agonizing pain shooting through his body like the stabbing of a thousand flaming knives.

The centaur awkwardly backed away, suddenly realizing she had only made things worse.

In the least surprising turn of events ever, Ilias remained completely unconcerned despite the young man spasming on the floor. "If I end him now that'll count as a mercy killing, right? That'll hold up in a court of law?" she wondered aloud.

"Hold on Darling! I've got water right here!" Miia attempted to rush over with a water jug, only to be met the back the back of Ilias's hand in her way.

The Goddess stopped her in her tracks."You're dealing with an oil. Oil and water don't mix. The most you'll do is spread it even further" she warned the girl with the jug.

"They what are we supposed to do?!"

Ilias smugly pointed out "My world wasn't exactly a model of scientific advancement and study, but even we already knew that milk was the best way to counter this kind of heat."

This was one of the oldest tricks in the book, even a culture that hadn't figured out indoor plumbing yet knew that milk was the only thing to counter mouth burn.

"Oh! But Papi drank the last of the milk this morning after our beloved went to the store!" Meroune called out.

Miia screamed "What?! I thought you didn't even like milk all that much!?"

"Ili, Ili drank all the soda!" Papi yelled, using her pet name for Ilias.

"Hey! I was thirsty!"

Leaving Ilias's soda intake issue aside, Papi's eyes lit up with determination. "I know where we get milk! Chhaaarrrrggggeeeeee!" she yelled and dove towards the most likely source of milk in her mind. Namely a certain centaur.

The smaller of the two romantic rivals dodged Centorea's attempts to swat her away, banking around any resiting hands mid-air before swinging around to grapple the blonde from behind. From there she did her best to copy the movements she had observed that day they had gone to a farm with all those other exchange students.

"Agh! Papi! Cease your attempts to use me like bovine livestock!" Having her chest groped and stimulated by the feathered tips of Papi's limbs caused Centorea no small amount of distress.

In response she began to buck and flail with the bird girl continuing her stimulating assault from the centaur's back, her face going flush from the sensations. With Papi glued to Centorea's back things started looking like some strange and perverse rodeo, Papi continuing to try and milk the centaur while she attempted to toss the bluenette off. In the chaotic whirlwind of hooves and clawed feet (also undeniable bounciness), Mero narrowly avoided being trampled while it was only Ilias's keen reflexes that allowed her to dodge a talon that came flying towards her neck.

Eventually the clashing pair stumbled out the door and into the rest of the house. From the kitchen the others could hear their destruction and screaming traveling from room to room.

"I have no milk to give! Why do people keep assuming I do?!"

With them out of the picture, Miia screamed "AGH! We need to do something! I can't ruin Darling's mouth before we even share our first kiss!"

Rachnera decided not to point out how presumptive that was. Instead she called out "Ilias, didn't you have Honey grab you some yogurt cups at the store?"

For reasons better left unknown to the others (a prank involving a fake bukkake she and Doppel were planning) Ilias had requested Kimihito make a stop at the local mart to take advantage of a buy one get one free deal on white yogurt 12-packs. They didn't have milk but, thanks to Ilias, their fridge was overloaded with yogurt cups.

"Quickly! We must cram his orifices full of sticky, white fluid!" spoke Ilias. It being hard to miss the sadistic smile on the face of the goddess.

"You're making jokes while my darling is suffering?!" screamed Miia.

"Quit bickering you two and help me fix this!" The fridge door was swung open with enough force to rattle the frame. From within, Rachnera began taking out armfuls of yogurt cups.

Despite the plea, it was was clear Ilias wasn't entirely done. "I'm coming! I'll give him all he can swallow! _*snicker snicker*_ "

* * *

It took the girls some effort to hold Kimihito down and force him to stop screaming long enough to take in the relieving dairy. He would be fine, but it would be a week before his sense of taste would return and he could go to the bathroom without feeling like he was forcing pure lava out of his bowels.

He currently sat at the dinner table with the others, nursing both his burned mouth and Miia's shattered pride. Apparently failed attempt #481 was getting to her and she sat with her face pressed against the table in humiliation.

The only one missing was Ilias. She was busy with something at nearby counters but hadn't really bothered to explain with what to the others what that was. It had started out with her seeing how much of her yogurt was left but now she was doing something with the leftover cookware on the stove. Over the sound of Miia's self loathing, it was possible to the make out the telltale sizzle of something in oil.

None of the others paid her much mind. They were all busy tending to their beloved while also getting in a few swipes at each other. After all, the whole fiasco was just another opportunity to earn some points with her honey to Rachnera.

"Glad you're feeling ok. I was worried those two were going to trample you during their struggle." Two clawed fingers point at a flustered centaur and oblivious harpy, back from their perverse rodeo around the house.

Centorea wasn't in the mood to talk, holding onto her sore chest while muttering _"Every time...I am not a milk-type..."_ and Papi was busy inspecting the latent gravemarker Ilias had left on the table with Suu.

The slime had taken a curious interest in the stone, a fact that seemed to cause a nearby Mero visible distress.

During the chaos earlier she even had tried to sneak the stone away, but found herself unable to move it while stuck in her wheelchair. Since things had died down Mero had merely resigned herself to casting passing glances at the grave marker when she foolishly thought no one was looking before peeking at the one who had stolen it from her room.

Yes, the false grave was Mero's. The mermaid princess had acquired it some time ago from a highly repudiated craftsman whose name often floated around the royal parties she had once attended in the royal court.

It turned out that the merfolk were willing to pay good money for fake graves engraved with the names of their lovers, all in the name of a little tragic roleplay.

Sapphire eyes bulged in their sockets. _'Oh dear! Please don't tell me she found my mourner's veil and black dress as well!?'_

All of Mero's fantasy gear had been stored a good ten meters deep in her pool, behind a false panel that hid a compartment that had once housed extra pipes that had no longer been needed after an upgrade. She couldn't even fathom how Ilias had removed the weighty object from so far under the water's surface.

' _Nevermind that! How did she even find out where I hid it?!'_ Mero's look of confusion was well warranted. Who else knew her pool well enough to locate a hidden panel?!

What the mermaid didn't know was that Ilias shared a trait common with her creations. Namely, a rather absurdly sensitive olfactory system. One that was finely turned to the smell of lust and sexual fluids. Both male and female.

Everyone knew the angels were strong and lived for ages. Their keen sense of smell when it came to love juices wasn't as widely known, just as Ilias wished it to be. Being able to detect sexual secretions up to 11 km away aided immensely in locating those who would dare to break the first commandment.

The first's creations could hide from superior eyesight, they could adapt new ways to be silent to avoid keen hearing. What they couldn't do was cover up the fact that they constantly reeked of sex and were in a perpetual heat. Smell was the perfect sense to boost so that her angels could locate their prey from the air. She had eventually modified her heavenly form with this upgrade (Goddesses could do that since they did whatever the fuck they wanted to after all) since she believed it wouldn't be right for her creations to posses a power she did not.

Anyway, long story short; Ilias could smell where they kept their porn.

She quietly revealed in this fact and Mero's confusion while continuing to listen in on Miia's despair, still working at the counter, tongs in hand.

"I'm worthless...There's no reason for me to exist…" groaned the despondent lamia.

Ilias spoke up for the first time since they had sat down at the table behind her. "Erection fuel is a perfectly legitimate reason to exist. I made an entire race based off that premise."

Miia never removed her face from the tabletop. She didn't even have the drive to do that. "Enough...I'm not in the mood to listen to your delusions...Just leave me to suffer."

"Can do!"

The goddesses's cheery reply left a bitter taste in Miia's mouth but she decided she wasn't in the mood to but heads with the angel again. Rage took an energy she just didn't have right now.

"At the very least we must be grateful for master's health despite the... _complications_ in our response." Centorea offered optimistically.

Rachnera was slightly offended. "Hey! My plan was sound. Suu could of gotten that junk out of his mouth before any damage was done if she did what she was supposed to do."

Suu lived life in her own rhythm. When everyone had started to panic she following the rest, running around with her arms flailing in a comical manner. She didn't understand why she was doing this, it just seemed to be what she should be doing.

Everyone at the table became faintly aware of a pleasant smell drifting across the room. It's source being the stove Ilias was standing at. She still didn't explain what she was up to but interjected "Probably for the best that Suu didn't help. Do you really want to imagine what she would be like with a _burning heat_ inside her?"

 _The wriggling of slimy tendrils...the squelching of suction upon breasts...helpless moaning of a victim before submission...the eventual collapse as each member of the household was brought to exhaustion…_

Centorea imagined all these things and shivered. Ilias was right, it was far, **far** better that Suu had not acted…

"I hate to disturb this talk of the Blue Void's tentacles of forced intrusion. But what shall we dine upon tonight now that the Brew of Hell's Hate has been dumped down the sink?" Lala suddenly spoke, being quiet up until she realized her own hunger.

The smell of frying oil did nothing to help her ignore this.

A flying phone impacted the side of an annoyed Rachnera's face, limply thrown with utter distaste by Miia. It was her white flag of surrender. "Just pizza again...I'll pay…" A white banking card soon followed, bouncing off the Arachne's nose with much less force before clattering to the table in disdain.

"Oh my!" A soft gasp cut through Miia's muffled bellowing.

Mero's eyes had been following Ilias for some time but she was still shocked when the angel turned around to reveal she was eating what appeared to be a fresh lump of fried dough; cooked to a golden brown and layered in sauce with a slight drizzle of shredded mozzarella.

"Ilias? You made dinner?" asked a pleasantly surprised Kimihito.

Ilias herself seemed just as surprised, looking down at the morsel as if she didn't know where she had gotten it. "Oh...I guess I did. I suppose I must have been so hungry I made myself something without even realizing it."

"WHAT?!" Miia's scream was accompanied by a horrific snap as her tail crushed a nearby chair leg it had been wrapped around, sending Papi to the floor.

"Food!" the harpy happily yelled as she instantly shot to her feet, unconcerned about the fall and the

"I didn't exactly make this for you and I'm sure as hell not about to share" Ilias warned her.

Kimihito pointed behind her. "Then what about all that?"

Being confused at first as to why everyone seemed to looking past her, Ilias turned to see what they were all staring at with glistening eyes.

"The hell?!"

The Goddess couldn't understand it. Behind her laid a fully prepared dinner of the carnival staple. Each lump of the fried treat had been cooked, plated, and topped depending on who it was for.

Plain sugar for Suu and Papi, sugar with strawberries for Mero, Centorea's had a mixture of melted cheese and veggies, Rachnera's and Miia's also had cheese but replaced the vegetables with pepperoni, boring old Kursu's just had some regular tomato sauce on it; a perfect fit for his basic personality.

Most baffling, Ilias had even gone through the trouble of sprinkling chocolate sauce onto Lala's in the pattern of some dark, ritual glyphs that made the blueish girl's eyes sparkle when she saw it.

"When did I...How...Why…?"

What had just happened? Ilias remembered starting out checking to see how much yogurt she had left. Then she faintly remember seeing the unused pizza dough in the fridge and realizing it was getting close to it's expiration date.

One thing lead to another. She hadn't even been all the focused on what she was doing since she was listening in on Miia's borderline suicidal despair. It was like-... _instinct_ took over. She didn't even remember taking out the pan.

Every motion was a blur. She was conscious, but it was like when you walked a route you had taken thousands of times before. Eventually, you can't remember making the trips. "This isn't right! I'd never do something like this!"

Seriously, what the hell just happened to her?! Ilias would never go out of her way to cook for others, let alone take such care with their preferences and dietary needs. Lala's seriously looked like something a doting mother would make for their excited child.

This fact wasn't lost of the others. Miia was (of course) incensed beyond belief, gnashing her teeth and clutching the tablecloth between her fingers with an iron grip; her eyes glaring at Ilias like she wanted hate-powered beams to shoot out of them and vaporize her. But even the older girls seemed wary at the prospect of another girl in the house being able to prepare a meal so well.

Each piece was perfectly proportioned to the size of its recipient, they were all cooked to fluffy golden brown, the kitchen wasn't a mess, even the presentation looked top notch. This wasn't the work of an ameture.

But all this brought up one big question for the Goddess. One which she didn't have an answer to.

"When the hell did I learn to cook?"


End file.
